A Light for the Darkest Soul
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: When the order is given, Skye finds herself before the new SHIELD Council defending a man who had betrayed her. Can she stop their judgement or will it be too late to give Ward a chance at redemption? Can one rookie agent stand before a council of senior agents and make a difference in a new world? FORMALLY TITLED The Strength in the Darkness
1. Last Days

The Strength in Darkness

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

She is working on the security network for the new organization when Coulson requests her in his office. It wasn't strange he called her in because she was helping with the rebuilding much like most of the others on the team were. They each had unique fields and saw to help rebuild in those fields because they could make it right again. However, stepping into Coulson's office she found May and Hill with Coulson, the scene made the news she'd be receiving serious. She closed the door and moved over to them quietly.

"What's up AC, why the general assembly?" She motioned to the two women and both held grave expressions. Whatever was up bothered even them and that concerned her, she couldn't handle any more bad news.

He pulled her to the couch in his office as both women sat in chairs. "When all the remaining loyal agents took a vote in choosing the new Council, we didn't expect the outcome that was handed down today."

"They're not trying to shut us down before we've even began, are they?"

May looked down before looking up, "all HYDRA agents or affiliates are to be executed within the next week. That includes…"

"Ward," Skye looked at Coulson, "you said that he was being rehabilitated, that most of it was due to Garrett. You said that eventually he may be able to come back if he shows loyalty and earns our trust."

"The Council got word from a nosey guard at the holding facility." Hill leaned forward and rested her forearms on her legs. "They made it clear that no agent affiliated with HYDRA would be allowed back into SHIELD. They also believed them too dangerous to the new organization to be release into the civilian population. Since the holding facility is draining what little resources we have they decided to just do away with the prisoners."

* * *

Skye looked down at her hands and Coulson put a hand on her back. "The sentence can't be overturned and the prisoners are getting to meet with their families one last time. Ward asked to speak to you."

"I want to meet with the Council." She looked up with her eyes full of tears, "I don't care if they won't change the sentence. I need them to look me in the eyes and tell me none of the soldiers are worth saving before I'll believe it."

Hill shook her head, "the Council won't just speak to just any agent."

"Why? We elected them so we should get to speak to them." Skye looked at the woman who had once been deputy director of a different SHIELD. "Are they too good to listen to what we have to say, are they beyond simple agents or have they forgotten they were once in our shoes?"

May and Coulson shared a look with Hill before the woman nodded. "I'll see what I can do." She stood and left the room, leaving Skye with the two people who were like parents to her.

"Skye if you don't want to see Ward…" May started but Skye shook her head. "His day of execution is Monday at 0700, he was the top agents under Garrett so he will go first."

"So I should go immediately to see him," Skye looked at them both. "Three days left to live, all his life he was abused and now he has a ticking clock over him. I've never excused what he's done but I know he'd be a different person if his brother and Garrett hadn't gotten to him. I understand because I'd be a different person too if it had been Garrett who found me instead of you guys."

* * *

The Holding Center was like a prison but so much worse, Skye knew the torture techniques they used to get information and she also knew the conditions the prisoners live in. The Fridge was a palace compared to the place and she knew from what Coulson said that Ward seemed to be the model prisoner. He talked when they wanted, did as he was told and didn't act out like others so he was never taken to torture or had simple things like his shoes taken away.

Sitting in the visitation room, she watched as wives and husbands as well as children sobbed as their loved ones were taken away. They were escorted out of the room with the knowledge they'd never see their family again. She ignored the cries because she felt like crying herself and knew she would if she didn't stay strong. She'd seen Ward twice since he'd been captured and both times he'd barely looked at her, answering Coulson's questions without having to be threatened and then left with an apology on his lips. He'd written her a letter explaining it all and after sifting through investigation reports from his childhood she'd come to realize that most of what made Ward was because of his brother and Garrett.

Looking up from her hands she found Ward being escorted to the table she sat at, the guard helped him sit down as he was chained at both his ankles and wrists. "Ten minutes, that's all you get so make it worth it."

After he was gone Skye looked Ward over to see he wasn't injured or held a glare. He looked back at her before looking down. "The last two times we've seen each other you barely look at me. Why did you want to speak to me instead of someone else or maybe your sister? We both know she's still alive working in New York and we could have read her in for a ten minute visit."

Ward pulled a paper from his pocket and held it out to her. "You once asked me what my defining moment was and I gave you a lie because I'd never had a defining moment. I know now this is that moment, one last good thing I can do before I get the fate I deserve."

"Ward you've killed and you've hurt people but no one deserves to be walked down a hall like a pig to slaughter." Skye took the paper and unfolded it to find a list of names at the top while sets of numbers lay at the bottom. "What is this?"

"Children of those I killed under Garrett. I tried to remember as many as I could but the number was too many." He looked at the table, "the numbers are various offshore accounts that hold money from the off-book jobs that Garrett and I took years ago."

Skye nodded, "you want me to give them the money."

"Most will be getting ready to go to college," he looked at her. "Give them a bright future by paying their tuition, let their parents be proud of them for doing something good with their lives."

* * *

Silence seemed to pass before Skye folded the paper and put it in her pocket. She placed a hand on his own and he looked up at her. "You once told me I'd understand one day and I told you I wouldn't but now I do." She curled her fingers till she held his hand in her own, caressing his knuckles with her other hand. "I'm sorry it was too late for me to understand."

"Skye…" he took a deep breath before continuing. "I lied about everything to everyone like you said I did but my feelings…"

She nodded and looked down, tears in her eyes. "Are real and always were, I know." Looking back up at him she shook her head. "I should have listened, maybe I could have changed your mind and we wouldn't be here but we are."

"You need to be strong, this new SHIELD is going to need you and everything you stand for. Coulson is going to need you as he stands against the world, a world you know so much more about than we do." He squeezed her hand, "I need to know you are going to be the agent I trained, strong and defiant if it meant the greater good prevailed. Be who you are and never let anyone make you different, do that for me and I can walk down that hall without fear."

Skye let a chuckle go, "I thought robots and kevlar had no fear?"

He smiled at her and chuckled, "well they never met a rookie who could give someone without a future, a reason to want more than orders."

The guard started making his way over and Skye rose, leaning forward towards Ward. She cupped his cheek and kissed him before pulling back, tears on her cheeks. "I forgive you."

Ward gave her a small smile and nodded, "I love you, you are the only person I let myself love. That's why I wanted to see you." He rose as the guard pulled him up. "Stay strong Skye and be who you're meant to be."

She could only nod as he was led away from her, he glanced over his shoulder to look at her one last time and she could see relief in his eyes. Despite it all she knew he was finally free from all the burdens his brother and Garrett had placed on his heart. Skye knew she'd been the one to do that and it helped the pain as she brushed the tears from her cheeks.

* * *

Sunday she sat in her room at the base that had become home, she stayed up all night as Sunday rolled into Monday. The Council still wouldn't see her and all she could do was watch the clock beside her bed. She didn't know if it was literal or metaphorical but as the clock changed to 0700 she swear she felt her heart shatter. Closing her eyes she let the tears fall and sobs escaped into the hallways. Any of the team that passed seem to know why but did nothing to comfort their youngest agent, most of them knew nothing would help.

It was at 1400 that a knock on Skye's door made her look up from where she lay on her bed ignoring the world. She saw Maria Hill in the doorway, an apology in her eyes as she stepped inside the room. "They've agreed to see you within the hour. I didn't like Ward but he didn't deserve the sentence they gave him."

"So he's…" she couldn't finish as a sob escaped her.

"I checked myself, the lead guard showed me his body and told me it was quick. They gave them a choice of how to go and he chose direct execution by gun." Hill took a step towards the bed. "They're sending the body to Coulson, I guess he'll hold a funeral or something."

Skye sat up and looked at the floor, "what do I wear to meet the Council?"

"Your uniform and hair up, don't let them see it down. Also you need to clean yourself up and look presentable because right now you look like a mess."

"I don't know why I'm like this, I wish I did but I don't know."

Hill shrugged, "you can admit you loved him, it's not like we choose who we love. I mean look at Coulson, he's got the hardest decision of us all." Skye looked at her confused, "he's been in love with two women for years, May and Lola and one of them is a car."

That gained laughter from the former hacker, "which one will he marry is the question."

"I wonder if it is legal to marry your car." Hill shrugged, "new SHIELD, new laws I guess."

* * *

Standing before the Council, Skye found herself nervous but also ready. Ward's speech about how she knew more about the world than most agents did helped to calm the nerves. The five elected senior agents looked at her as if wondering why a rookie agent wanted to meet with them.

"Permission to address?"

The lead councilman nodded and Skye took a step forward as one of the women looked at her in wonder. "Agent Hill told us of what you said and I must say for a young agent to be bold is both dangerous and brave. Why did you want to meet with us?"

"I want you to view something before I begin, something I'm sure you haven't before making judgments you had no right in making." She pressed her bracelet and immediately the screens filled with images of innocents the team had saved, feeds from the DWARVES of Ward fighting with the berserker staff, video from the plane of him interacting with the team before finally pausing on the picture of a young boy no more than five. "His name was Grant Ward and he's dead now because you chose to murder him." She watched their expressions turn quickly.

"How dare you…"

Skye shook her head, "how dare I? There is no difference between murdering because you're told to and murdering because you find it just. His crimes are horrendous yes but they were orders given by a madman, an agent who sought power and obsessed with ruling a world. You think because we elected you that you have power over life and death, you forget that all agents of this new SHIELD look to you for order and safety in a world filled with nothing but violence and mystery. How can you sit behind closed doors and order the deaths of men and women who haven't had a chance to defend themselves." She hit her bracelet again and images of different people blazed across the screens. "Meet the people they were trying to protect, who HYDRA threatened if they didn't cooperate. Yes, some of them are truly horrible but others were doing it out of love and protection for their families. Agent Riley Todd was a Level 7 agent stationed at the HUB when HYDRA approached her, threatening her four month old daughter unless she helped them by giving them information weekly. What mother doesn't do what is necessary to protect her child?" Skye looked at them all, "no the real monsters are the ones sitting before me, who killed a man who was trying to reform and turn away from all the abuse he suffered since he was five. First by his family who psychologically tortured him before Garrett started the real work. Grant Ward never stood a chance before and the moment he did, you sent him to his death. How are we to trust you if you murder people because they are trying to do what SHIELD stands for? I beg you to stay the sentence and review each case before you send them to their deaths because you might find some who have always been loyal to SHIELD but were lost in the waters HYDRA surrounded them in."

She stopped talking and turned to leave, only pausing when the woman who'd spoken before said her name. "Agent Skye I ask you stay a moment." She turned back around to glare at the five people before her. "Your audacity is unlike any who have come before you and you certainly don't see the world in black and white. I ask you this only once and think carefully before you answer. When the head of the hydra is cut off, three more emerge. How are we to stop them if we do not cut at the heart?"

Silence seemed to fill the room before Skye spoke, "how do you cut at the heart of the animal when the animal has no heart?" She looked up at them, "HYDRA was founded on ideals of a better world and control of information. But I ask you this councilmembers, on that matter how is HYDRA and SHIELD different? Reality is we aren't but our actions show the difference because HYDRA used force and is ruthless, willing to murder to get what they want. SHIELD gives options and hope, showing that there is a better way to things. Most of all, SHIELD delivers mercy. How can we show mercy to the innocent when we do not bestow it to those who need is most, the ones lost to SHIELD?" Finally finished she nodded to them, "good day Council."

* * *

The team stood on a small hill not far from their base, the sun was setting and they were prepared to bury the ashes of their former teammate. Even Fitzsimmons were there and Skye knew how hard it had to be that they would come considering what Ward had done to them. No words would be said, just silence as Coulson buried the urn that held Ward's remains. Skye watched and wondered if it all could have been different if she'd just listened to him months before. After the burial and recovering, the team started towards their base only to find Hill waiting a few feet back.

She held in her hand a small envelope, "you might want to hear this."

The entire team paused and Coulson was the one to ask. "What's wrong?"

"The Council just sent word, the sentences were overturned and each prisoner will be both psychologically interviewed and their cases reviewed before a sentence is carried out." She looked down at the envelope in her hands. "Also the Council has made their decision on the new Deputy Director." She handed the envelope to Coulson and he opened it.

"Who is it?" May looked at him and he looked back at Hill surprised.

"They're serious?"

She nodded, "apparently they like the fact that SHIELD isn't following it's former path and it has agents willing to go the distance to help what it stands for. I think they were a bit impressed that someone would dare tell them off to their faces."

"Who the hell did that?" Trip asked with a chuckle and Coulson shook his head.

"Deputy Director Skye it seems." Coulson turned to look at Skye and held out a badge to her, she took it and looked down to see her photo beside the required credentials to show her status as the new deputy director. "It'll be good to have you by my side in the future. I can't think of anyone better to help me rebuild."

Rubbing her picture she smiled and looked back towards the hill where Ward's ashes were buried. "I don't think you were the only one thinking that. I think he knew what I was capable of when he told me to not let anyone push me around and be myself."

"Oh Skye," Simmons hugged her, "despite everything, he was crazy about you." She pulled back with a smile, "sorry, I mean Deputy Director ma'am."

Hill snorted, "that'll take some getting used to."

"Everyone else has to call me ma'am," Skye looked at them all and smiled. "But you guys get to call me by my name and that's an order."

* * *

Everyone laughed and Skye smiled, her heart began mending in that moment as she prepared to go forward and be who she was meant to be. Simmons looped her arm around Skye's and started walking, pulling the new deputy director with her. Trip and Fitz joined the two as May and Coulson hung back with Hill.

"I assume everything went smoothly?" Coulson looked at Hill and the former deputy director nodded.

"Project Renewal is currently on the way to China to find Quinn and Raina as well as the threat."

May looked between them, "are you sure this is a good idea considering Skye's new status?"

"Project Renewal is for the director's eyes only," Coulson looked at May, "communication will be through Agent Hill only."

"We're lying to her." May shook her head, "this is bigger than anything we've ever done."

Hill folded her arms, "maybe but we all know the threat to Skye that was thrown our way. If what Ward said was right then the last thing we want is her parents getting ahold of her. He can protect her by eliminating the threat."

* * *

A/N: I wrote this and I admit I cried but it begged to be written.

Tell me what you think, especially about Skye and the Council and the cryptic conversation at the end.


	2. Lost Among the Waves

The Strength in Darkness

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

When Skye gained the title of Deputy Director, she hadn't expected to be commanding what was left of the former loyal SHIELD agents. She thought it'd be a glorified desk job but it seemed that she did far more work than Coulson even did. After about a month she found herself prepared to admit defeat, that she was unsure of what she was doing and needed help. So she found herself outside of Hill's small office, the woman had gained one due to her previous position and also because she oversaw all hiring and re-hiring. That wasn't a job to be taken lightly after what happened to the previous SHIELD.

As she was about to knock on the door, Skye paused as she heard the voices of Coulson and Hill inside. It was unusual for them to exclude her from meetings, usually she was present and if not her, May was. Of course, Skye knew May was across the country dealing with an issue involving some wayward teens and a nasty 0-8-4 they'd stumbled upon.

"What did he find in Shanghai?" Coulson's voice fluttered through the door and Skye lowered her hand as she listened to the two.

"A massacre, Quinn was found sliced open like a thanksgiving turkey but bloodier." Silence stood for a second before Hill continued. "Exactly like 25 years ago, whoever or whatever Skye's parents are, they aren't human and make Loki look merciful. That's hard considering what he's capable of."

Skye covered her mouth to stop sound from coming out as Coulson spoke. "He warned us of what Raina said, of her parents being monsters. I didn't want to believe that a sweet and considerate girl could come from…that."

"We have to be worried that Skye could turn as well. We don't know if she has a trigger and if so, what it is. Renewal said when he spoke to others in the village, they said Raina was there and she looked half-way gone. Between what Skye's parents were and human, if they're related…"

"Ward stated it was possible by the way she spoke…"

Hill started up quickly and Skye closed her eyes, not wanting to listen but knew she had to. "If Raina can turn, despite being a psychopath, it also means that Skye could turn if triggered. Not only is she not human, she's also our Deputy Director and if she turns…"

"The agency goes with her. I understand the risks Maria but after everything she's been through she still hesitates to pull a trigger. I highly doubt there's any blood lust in her." Coulson paused and Skye leaned against the wall next to the door. "We had a deal, send Renewal the newest update on the team and the pictures on this drive."

Collecting herself, Skye knew it'd be just like Providence and Ward. She'd have to act like she knew nothing and do it much better than with the man she'd loved and lost. He'd been blinded by his love for her but neither of the agents behind the door would believe her unless she made it completely believable. Closing her eyes she let her mind wonder to the memory of better times and shoved everything she'd heard behind a locked door. Instantly she felt fine and opened her eyes, moving away from the door and down the hall from which she came.

Until she got to the bottom of whatever was going on, whatever this 'Renewal' was, she wouldn't be asking for Hill's help. Hill and Coulson were hiding something from her and she was determined not to find out what it was. May would know something so she'd make sure she spoke to the woman as soon as she got back. There had been enough secrets already and she wasn't prepared for more secrets to be the baseline of the new SHIELD.

* * *

She found her assistant in the office placing files on her desk, pausing when she saw the picture on Skye's desk. The picture was found among the things in Ward's items, items she'd finally gone through and prepared to deliver to his sister. It had been a picture of them after a workout when Fitz had been trying some camera glasses. Ward's arm was around her and both were smiling at the camera.

"It was before we knew he was HYDRA." Skye spoke to the woman as she moved around her desk. "He was my SO and possible boyfriend but that's a complicated story that would take up too much of our times." Sitting down she looked up at the woman, "what's on the agenda for the rest of the day Riley?"

Riley smiled and put her hands behind her back, "just two mock missions and a new training regiment to approve ma'am."

Skye opened the folder and looked at the training regiment, nodding as she made a face. "I may die if I ever have to train like this but something tells me the agents would love if I approved it."

"Yes ma'am, I suspect so." Riley twisted her hands and Skye looked up at her. "Ma'am, I just want to thank you for saving me. I heard you were the agent that convinced the Council to review all the cases." Looking down the agent shook her head. "I was so stupid to agree to their demands and not to go to Agent Hill directly."

Standing, Skye move around to the woman and put a hand on her arm. "Your daughter was threatened and I may not have kids but I know I'd have probably done the same thing. Besides, now you get to see Mia grow up and you get a second chance." Skye shrugged, "besides, it's not like you could do better than being my assistant. I mean, if you really don't like the job I can send you down to Personnel…"

"No," Riley put up her hands. "Marks in Personnel is like a cheetah on gazelle, he expects women to just fall all over him."

"Obviously he hadn't met me." Skye moved back around her desk and sat down, folding her arms. "I fell for Garrett's second in charge, I don't think he's my type."

Riley looked over at the picture, "I only saw Agent Ward once and I think every woman was drooling when they looked at him, me included. You're lucky…"

Skye's smile disappeared and she moved up to the desk, grabbing papers. "He chose Garrett over me and then got executed for it, I'm not lucky."

"Ma'am…"

"You can take the rest of the day off Riley."

The woman nodded, "yes ma'am. I'm sorry if I offended you."

The door shut behind her and Skye wiped the tear that escaped her left eye. Looking at the picture on her desk of her and Ward, Skye found herself trying not to break down over the reality of him not being alive.

"I loved you and you didn't care," she took the picture in her hands and let it run along his face as she let tears escape her eyes. "I'm everything you wanted me to be except I can't be happy because you're not here. You broke my heart Grant Ward." Putting the photo in the drawer, she resolved she'd remove it when she wasn't angry at him.

* * *

In her office, Maria Hill locked the door to the wooden door and headed over to the computer. Sitting down, she pulled up the SHIELD satellite and started an encrypted program to a location in Beijing, China where Project Renewal was currently at. The program opened and she was faced with Grant Ward, alive and looking at her as if expecting something.

"Project Renewal I assume is still in operation?"

"Yes ma'am, currently tracking Raina's whereabouts and those with her. A private flight matching her description was headed towards Moscow, I'll be heading there next." He looked down before looking up. "How is everyone?"

Hill tapped her computer, "SHIELD is surviving and your update on the team includes photos, it's been sent to you. It'll disappear within 24 hours so I suggest you read it quickly." A few more clicks on her computer and she nodded. "Your Cayman accounts have been unfrozen, use them to seek access to Moscow how you see fit. Keep on their trail and confront only when necessary for survival. As far as the world knows, you and Garrett are dead and we want to keep it that way so they don't know you're coming."

"Yes ma'am, Project Renewal out."

The screen went black and Hill shut off the encryption program. Picking up her phone she dialed Coulson and waited. "Coulson, it's Hill. Project Renewal is headed to Moscow." After the message she hung up and moved to the door, unlocking it and pushed the button near the light switch that turned the walls soundproof.

* * *

Halfway around the world a few hours after contact, Grant Ward stood on a Beijing tarmac waiting for a flight. Fishing into his pocket he removed a newly printed picture of his only light in the dark world. The execution had been real and he'd chosen the gun from the weapons list, closed his eyes and filled his mind with Skye as he waited for death. Except it hadn't come, instead after a while he opened his eyes to find Maria Hill standing before him asking him if he wanted to help save a girl that SHIELD desperately needed kept safe. He'd asked who it was and she'd shown him a picture of Skye, he'd agreed instantly.

He only had to officially be dead, a body in a coffin sent to Coulson with technology inside that made everyone believe it was him but it was some random body from the morgue. Within hours of agreeing he'd been on a plane to China in search of Raina and Quinn. His only mission was to keep Skye safe, to search for her parents who wanted to harm her and that was something he was good at doing. The world could eat him alive as long as the only woman he loved was alive and safe.

Tracing her face, he put the picture back in his pocket and closed his eyes. He allowed himself to think of her smile and her face full of happiness. He wouldn't think of the last day he'd almost had with her when tears filled her eyes and she'd forgiven him.

"I will protect you Skye." He whispered into the cold air and opened his eyes as his plane began to accept passengers. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll protect you."

* * *

A/N: Sorry the passage isn't as long as the first but that was just setting the stage. Now we get to the good stuff...

Next time...well tune in because I'm not hinting at this one.

Please read and review...


	3. Meeting Secrets

The Strength in Darkness

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

When SHIELD put an expert hacker in charge of over a hundred agents, it probably wasn't the best idea they'd ever had. Giving said hacker top security clearance and allowing her to use whatever necessary to get the job done was probably a nightmare that haunted them nightly. They expected obedience and absolute faith that agents would put the world before their own wants and needs. Of course, expecting that out of Skye was impossible at best.

Apparently every Deputy Director was given a required week off and that required week was something Maria Hill seemed to ignore all the time. Skye found herself shocked that in the five years as Deputy Director of the previous SHIELD, Hill had acquired a year of leave time but never took any at all. Skye found herself unable not to take time off because the job did wear on her after a few months and all the work made it impossible not to be able to do the research on Project Renewal, a project involving her family and someone who was trying to find them. The fact that Coulson was keeping a secret from her told her one thing: It was off limits to Skye so as with all things off limits, she began digging.

* * *

A hotel suite at the Hotel Raphael in France was reserved for close to a hundred years by the former SHIELD as a retreat for their directors and deputy directors. Skye found herself sitting on a terrace as the sun set across the Parisian skyline. Her laptop was snuggly in her lap working away at locating Project Renewal while its owner looked at the sky instead. Darkness forced the hacker inside the suite and onto the huge bed that just screamed comfort. Sitting down the hacker finally looked at the screen, undistracted, to see what the search had pulled up.

Nothing in any of the new databases revealed anything in relation to a project called Renewal. It made her wonder if it was one of those off-the-books missions that Trip had mentioned was common for SHIELD to conduct so if the agent was compromised than the agency wasn't. Knowing all of the agents currently a part of SHIELD, she decided her next step would be to see which agent wasn't assigned to known missions or was stationed base-side. She also had knowledge that the agent taking part in Project Renewal was male and formerly part of a team.

"I will figure this out." Skye closed her laptop and put it aside, realizing that a saying their enemy had proposed months before was exactly what SHIELD needed to do. It all started with exposing all secrets within the new SHIELD. Writing on a piece of paper from the hotel, Skye put it on top of her computer before getting ready for bed.

* * *

Across the world, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson stood beside a corpse that had been sent to them via Project Renewal. Simmons, the next to best xenobiologist on their staff, was selected to do the autopsy. It was impossible to believe that the being before them was supposively Skye's mother. They looked at the biochemist as she stripped off her gloves and took a vial to a nearby machine to analyze.

"I'll run the blood sample and let you know if it is a match to Skye." She finished inserting the vial and walked back over. "You're sure that this is the being that Raina insists matches the monster that harmed that village when Skye was an infant?"

Hill looked at the corpse and wondered how a being could be caked in so much blood and grime. It was insane to even think that a girl as compassionate and beautiful as Skye could come from a blood thirsty monster. "Ward said that Raina was psychopathic but she dealt in pure research, obsessed with finding the child that the monsters destroyed a village for. Before his death, Ward postulated that Raina was actually working for her parents and they were searching for Skye. Our contact that discovered the body states that the last they saw Raina she looked half-way between this and her former human-self. Ward previously commented that Raina thought she was somehow related to Skye."

A beeping made them look up to see the analysis done, Simmons quickly pulled up the results and gave a small 'huh'. "It's interesting, the genetic markers between Skye and this being are consistent with being mother and daughter. However there was striking differences that could explain why Skye is not like her mother."

"Could it be because of her father?"

"Not likely." Simmons turned back to the corpse and looked at it. "I'll do an environmental and histological analysis, as well as a full CBC and Chemical Panel to see what I can find."

Coulson looked at the corpse, "clean her up a little bit, I'd like to at least get one image of her without all the blood so when Skye one day gets ahold of this information she isn't greeted with this sight."

* * *

Once in Hill's office, the sound-proofing on and door shut, both sat down with a glass of brandy. Coulson leaned forward till his elbows rested on his knees just as Hill sighed and put the glass down on the table. "Ward said that he was expecting to find Raina but found Skye's mother instead. It looks like Skye's father killed her mother and took Raina for himself. Obviously for reasons we can't understand but I don't like where this is headed."

"You think he's trying to start over, have more children for reasons unknown to us?"

Hill shook her head, "I hope not, a monster and a psychopath having kids together is the last thing this world needs. There's something about Skye that makes them want her so badly and I highly doubt it's her hacking skills." She leaned forward and rested her chin on her entwined hands. "Where is she at currently?"

"France, where all directors and deputy directors retreat." Coulson sat up, "why?"

"Paris was the next location Ward was headed too, Raina is apparently setting up shop there. Skye needs to leave the city immediately, if she discovers Ward's alive it could screw up this entire mission."

That made Coulson lean back and sigh, "she just got there, removing her could cause her to become suspicious. Besides, Paris is huge so the likelihood of her spotting Ward is next to none."

"Hopefully you're right."

Two days later in Paris they would find they were wrong and everything they had worked for would come crashing down around them. Betrayal would come to light, the reality of Skye's origins would be exposed and Skye herself would be the coveted prize at the center of it all.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while, my computer broke and it's hard to work on a laptop without any type of security software so I have to work offline until I get to public computers.

Next...I already gave you a hint!

Please read and review...


	4. Truth in Forms

The Strength in Darkness

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

Paris was wonderful as far as Skye was concerned, between the Eiffel Tower and all the museums, it was the vacation she desperately needed. Her fashion hadn't suffered while working for SHIELD so she looked like an average tourist and no one seemed to realize the girl among them was deputy director of a world-saving organization. Of course somewhere between her GPS app going down and making a wrong turn down an alley, Skye found herself wishing she'd actually taken May up on training.

Cornered in an alley by group of men, half of which looked like they'd come from a science experiment, Skye found herself without a gun. She cursed herself because Ward had taught her to never go anywhere without a weapon, of course thinking she knew better she didn't listen. She was sure that whether Heaven or Hell, he was glaring at her for her stupidity at that moment. He was probably screaming in fury at the fact she was alone in France, unarmed and backed into a corner by monstrous looking men.

"Who are you?"

One smirked and advanced while she pressed herself deeper into the wall. "Raina wants you and we found you for her. Come and we won't have to hurt that pretty little body of yours."

Trying to remember everything Ward taught her, Skye realized that he'd never gone over group-attack strategy. That was actually the next lesson before she got shot and everything caused her training to just be swept aside. "Look, I don't know if you know this but Raina is crazy, like insane-I'm-going-to-cut-you-open crazy. Trust me when I say you can't trust her."

* * *

They began getting closer and Skye punched one but he just took it, like he was made of steel. All that happened was her hand hurt badly and she was once again backed up against the wall. Before she could scream for help as one of them grabbed her, a shot rang out and Skye watched as the man dropped to the ground with a bullet hole in his head. The others seemed to look in all directions and Skye followed one's line of sight to see someone on the roof of the building beside them.

"You can't have her." One of the men said and grabbed Skye only to be shot as well.

The figure just waited and Skye tried to make them out, there was nothing to give away who they were but she knew instantly it was the agent assigned to Project Renewal. He aimed his gun at the third and the remaining two backed up, running down the alley towards the street. Skye followed their line of sight and ran to the edge of the alley to see them already gone. She turned back to the bodies to find Renewal tagging the bodies with retrieval tags. SHIELD would send an operative to recover them later she was aware.

"Who are you?" She moved over to the person and he paused in his movements, his back to her almost deliberately. "I know you're Project Renewal from the new SHIELD organization. As Deputy Director of SHIELD, I order you to turn around and tell me your name."

* * *

The man stood and turned around, causing Skye to back up against the wall closest to her. Before her was Grant Ward, clearly alive and well. He merely looked her over visually before removing what looked like an ICER from his side.

"Grant?"

"I'm sorry Skye but I have my orders." He raised the weapon and fired at her, the ICER round tore through her shirt into her shoulder. "It's a variation of the ICER, when you wake up you won't remember me or the last twelve hours." Moving over to her, he caught her as her legs became weak. Picking her up in his arms he kissed her head, Skye found he was really alive because she was lulled to sleep by the sound of his heart and his scent, which she'd missed so much.

"Grant…" she mumbled as another kiss met her forehead.

Ward looked down at Skye and let himself feel happiness for a short moment at having her back in his arms. "I do love you, more than anything else in the world."

Those words were the last thing Skye heard as sleep caught her, the ICER finally taking effect. Previous testing had proved that the ICER rounds took a long time to take effect on her and Coulson, probably due to the GH-325 drug in their systems.

Ward left the alley and made his way to the location Hill had given him as Skye's current lodging. A quick taxi and explanation that Skye was passed out after getting drunk, he arrived at the hotel. Slipping into her room he laid her on the bed and covered her up with a blanket before pushing back her hair. A kiss to the forehead and a few seconds of memorizing her face, he slipped out of the room as quickly as he arrived. His mission was to find Raina's goons, confront the psychopath and interrogate Skye's father. He'd do whatever it took to keep Skye safe, even if it meant never seeing her again.

* * *

The next morning, Skye woke to the sound of knocking on her hotel door. Surprised she'd slept so long, especially after the bizarre dream of seeing Ward alive, the hacker made her way to the door and opened it. However, instead of concierge or a bellboy, she was pushed into the room by a man covered in a rain coat and Raina, who seemed to be halfway to death by the grotesque features her face held. She looked like she'd painted herself in red paint but Skye wasn't ignorant to believe it was anything other than blood. Her skin was pale and her eyes fully black while her hair seemed to drip in redness.

"At last we've found you." Raina touched her cheek but Skye punched her, only to be slapped so hard she fell against the bed. "I wouldn't my dear, you're not as strong as you should be. Soon though you'll reveal all your secrets."

The man removed the raincoat and Skye turned to see him dripping in blood as if he'd been caked in it. "You are weak Daughter, this world has done much to harm you. That will change though I assure you, as you will become master to these humans. Your gifts alone will make that happen."

Skye picked herself up off the bed, "daughter or not, you can go to Hell because I want nothing to do with you. I want nothing to do with whatever you are, I like my life thank you."

"Humans stole you from us!" He advanced on her, "thinking you a weak human like them without knowing who you were. You were destined for greatness, to rule over a dozen worlds until you were stolen and we were banished here until you were found."

Raina smirked, "you'll return to your world soon and she'll learn her place soon enough."

* * *

A click of a weapon made them all look at the door to see two SHIELD agents, one with a bow and arrow while the other held two pistols. "Agents Romanoff and Barton ma'am." The man, Barton, stated and nodded to her. "Agent Hill said the new Deputy Director was in a bind and decided to send in the Calvary."

"May's here?"

Barton looked to the side, his bow not wavering. "Somehow that always seems to screw us over when we use that phrase."

"You use that phrase." Romanoff moved towards Raina and the man. "Now if you'll kindly take a step back from our Deputy Director I'd very much appreciate it. Commander Skye if you'll step around me and over to Agent Barton we can be on our way."

Skye stood and moved to step around Romanoff only to be grabbed by Raina. The psychopath held her around the chest and arms while her hand was against Skye's neck. "One little move and I snap her neck. With her DNA I could clone her and be done but alive is preferable so step back and lower the weapon."

A shot rang through the window of the room and landed a few feet from Raina in a wall, Barton chuckled. "Our sniper has given you a warning, let her go."

"Let us through and I let her go."

* * *

The man seemed to jab his arm at Skye's face and smothered it against her mouth as Raina forced her jaw down. After a minute Raina let her go and Skye fell forward, spitting the blood from her tongue. The man chuckled, "now she will become who she was meant to be." He took a step towards Romanoff and she shot him in the head.

Turning her guns on Raina she looked down at Skye. "What did he do to her?"

"Made her who she was born to be."

"Enough of the games." Skye stood up and wiped her mouth, "what am I?"

Raina smirked, "you are a species who loves battle more than Asgardians and when you slay your enemies you bathe in their blood. You are bloodthirsty and nothing, not even family or the one you love most can change what you'll do when the call to kill comes. You'll slaughter those around you, friend or foe and you'll do it till the world is at your feet. You were born to be their new queen after all, selected from billions of girls because of your gift to draw anyone to you." Raina took a step closer to her, "too bad Agent Ward is dead or you could have been monsters together." Another step earned her a bullet to the head via Romanoff.

"I hate people like her." Romanoff looked at Skye. "She was just hitting you where it hurts, you aren't going to become whatever she thinks you'll become. You're human like the rest of us, your record tells us that."

Skye looked her in the eyes. "Am I or is that just how similar we are to them?"

* * *

A/N: Interesting turn of events...with Raina and Skye's parents dead, do you think that means that Ward can come home or there another threat he has to deal with?

Next...really think I'll spoil this?

Please read and review...


	5. Dreamless Sleep

The Strength in Darkness

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

The days following Skye's return to the base, she found herself in the Infirmary violently ill. Simmons was working with several SHIELD physicians only to come up with no answers to why Skye went from bright and bubbly to being a coma in under three days. She'd dissected Skye's father and Raina both to see if they had the answer but their bodies were more identical to Skye's mother than Skye. After two days Simmons had to report to Coulson that there was nothing she could do for her friend and fellow agent.

Phil Coulson sat down on the couch in his office slowly and stared at the table in front of him as May sat Simmons on a chair beside her. The biochemist-turned-physician had tears in her eyes and papers in her hands, clearly distraught over her friend's condition.

"I've tried everything I know, her parents and Raina are no help because while she is their daughter she has vast genetic differences that make her different from them." Simmons looked down at the papers in her hands. "I don't know what to do."

May looked between the two and finally spoke after silence filled the room. "What did you find exactly that makes Skye different?"

Simmons cleared her throat and held out the papers to May, "both of Skye's parents hold several markers on their DNA that Skye doesn't have and Raina was starting to develop. I say starting to develop because half of her cells hold the markers, the other half hadn't acquired them yet." The woman shrugged, "I'd hazard to guess that's what makes Skye different, the absence of those genes. I don't know the complete biology of her parents so I can only make assumptions at this point. Without further knowledge of extra-terrestrial species to work with I doubt I could make any accurate assessments."

* * *

Coulson finally looked up at them, "and I know where to get that knowledge." He stood up and moved to his desk as May watched him closely.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Make a call." He picked up his phone and dialed a number, waiting for the other end to pick up before speaking. "Dr. Foster this is Agent Coulson, is Thor on Earth?" He met May's eyes, "I am aware that he often spends time…I see, well I'm arranging a flight for both of you to our secure base. No I don't need him for a fight or battle. I have an agent who can only be helped with Asgardian knowledge. It's complicated to explain, that's why I need Thor."

Seconds after hanging up, Coulson looked at May as she nodded as she rose to make her way to the door. "Send me their location, I'll be back with both in tow." She paused at the door, "Project Renewal is no longer needed." Turning the Calvary met the director's eyes. "I think if this doesn't work he should be here."

"I'll talk to Hill."

* * *

Silence filled the Infirmary as Simmons checked on her friend's vitals, moving Skye back to her small room after getting a scan done. A day had passed and May still hadn't returned, Hill had been sent to get Project Renewal, whatever or whoever that was, so Simmons could only wait and pray. Skye's condition hadn't deteriorated but she wasn't waking up either.

"Perhaps Thor can give me some knowledge of what is going on." Simmons sat by the bed and took Skye's hand. The girl who was usually the light of their lives, their current deputy director and so much more seemed as if she was in an eternal sleep. Her pallor was not healthy despite vital signs being normal. "I'm sorry I failed you Skye, I should have known more but I can promise you that you are nothing like your parents."

It was around midday that Simmons was working with Fitz on his physical therapy when the door to her Infirmary opened to reveal Thor and Jane Foster with Coulson. Fitz seemed to realize the signifigance and simply removed her hands from his leg and stood up.

"Go help Skye, I'll still be here after she wakes up." He pressed a kiss to Simmons' cheek and left the Infirmary before she could say anything.

Simmons made her way over to the three, "I'll show you to where Skye is."

* * *

Leading them to Skye's small room, Simmons stayed by the door while Thor made his way over to the bed with Jane by his side. "How did she come to be in the dreamless sleep?"

"Dreamless sleep?" Coulson raised the question and Jane seemed to quickly look up at their friend.

"Asgardian term for a coma."

Simmons moved over to them, "it happened within twelve hours of her father feeding her is blood. Both of her parents are currently in our morgue until we know how to destroy their remains properly."

"There is only one race I know of that feeds children blood." Thor looked up at the good doctor. "You say this occurred after he fed her his blood? Then you were looked upon with fortune because she is not like her parents, the desire to kill and bathe in the blood of her enemies will not be with her. Unfortunately there is no cure for her condition and she will die."

"Thor!" Jane squeezed his arm and looked at Coulson, "I'm sorry, we're still working on the bluntness and manners." She quickly turned her attention to Thor once again, "explain to them everything instead of just telling them she'll die."

The former Asgardian prince nodded, "my apologies old friend. She is of a race called Enyn and their society is based on their inherited blood. Those who inherit the blood of the Horde are blood thirsty and desire only conquering and death. Those that inherit the blood of the Pacifist are peaceful and cannot think of harming others." He looked up at Coulson, "your Skye is of the Pacifists despite being born to parents of the Horde. She is lucky indeed as the Horde stop at nothing to conquer those they wish to rule over." Squeezing Jane's hand, Thor smiled. "Nor can they find meaning with those closest to them."

Simmons took a few steps forward, "but why is she like this?"

"Because Pacifist Enyn are incapable of digesting blood like the Horde. It is a poison to them and it is especially lethal if given Horde blood." Thor shook his head, "death comes within a day, they never see the next sunrise."

Coulson moved forward and over to them, "but she's been like this four days now."

"Four days, that is unlikely." Thor's head snapped up, "the only Pacifist to survive Horde blood was of the royal family millennia ago. It is a story that is told in Asgard to warn children of the Enyn Horde."

"Tell us the story." The new director sat down in a chair and motioned with his hand for Thor to continue.

* * *

Thor nodded and leaned against the wall, "her name was Adara and she was the daughter of Councilman Pretor, not royalty as it is in Asgard but royalty in their own right. She came upon a Horde male when just a child and felt strongly that he would not harm them. Pretor took the child in, he had been abandoned by his relatives because they were Pacifists yet he was Horde. The story goes that as they aged, they were inseparable and it wouldn't be found until later that Adara would give the male her blood to curb his appetite for blood and battle." The Avenger looked down, "but the secrets youth keep are often dangerous. Adara begged her father to bind her in marriage to the male and as many believed his Horde heritage was a mistake as he was not known to be violent, Pretor agreed. Their wedding night he fed her his blood and she found the dreamless sleep for weeks. The male was put to death for his actions despite claiming he was trying to give Adara back which she gave him…"

"So it was all a tragic mistake?" Jane touched his arm and Thor shook his head.

"No, it was far worse. Adara woke after many weeks, angry and cross with what her father had done. She took up arms, something unheard of before and slayed her own father due to the pain he caused her. She was exiled for her crimes, they dare not put her to death as she was found to be with child, an innocent. Months later she gave birth to a Horde child and Adara died in childbirth as she was too weak to continue on. There would never be another Pacifist born to Adara's family as every child that followed was Horde. The family collapsed and a new Pacifist Councilman had be chosen." Thor looked at Coulson, "because of Adara, their society faced instability and collapsed for a hundred years till the new Councilman was found."

Simmons touched Skye's arm, "so there is a chance she could wake up."

"Unlikely, unless she was born of Adara's bloodline, which is impossible because all that were born were Horde." Thor took a step over and looked down at Skye. "All races have magic but it dies slowly, by Adara's time only her family was known to have that magic. She had a magic that was unseen before, she could see through a person into their heart and care even when they do the greatest wrong." He met Coulson's eyes, "that magic sustained her life but when her family died so did the magic. Enyn society no longer has magic as Asgardians do or other races. Without that magic, Skye will not awaken...I am truly sorry."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, my computer broke and I had to wait to get it fixed.

Next...Nope, not telling!

Please read and review...


	6. Home at Last

The Strength in Darkness

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

The days seemed to blend together and still Skye lay motionless in a coma, unaware of the world around her. Thor and Jane agreed to stay on the base for a few days incase Skye woke up and Simmons needed help in treating her. Everything seemed normal other than SHIELD's Deputy Director being absent. When Skye became Deputy Director, she appointed Maria Hill as her successor if something happened to her because Agent Hill had previously held the position with great understanding of SHIELD's needs.

A knock on Coulson's door made him look up from the paperwork he was going through to see the door opening. Hill walked in the office with a familiar face, Grant Ward looked tired but strong despite being away months. He looked like he'd changed on the way back but had yet to shave as he'd accumulated a beard. Coulson moved around his desk and motioned for both to sit down on the couch and chairs. Hill shut the door as the men sat down, joining them afterwards.

"I apologize for having to send in Romanoff and Barton." Coulson leaned forward and met Ward's eyes. "How are you doing? It's been a while since you've been among civilization or SHIELD for that matter."

Ward accepted a bottle of water that Hill handed him and shrugged. "I'll survive, I suspect I won't be around for long consider the Council thinks I'm dead. As for Romanoff and Barton, I understand why you called them in." Coulson watched as he looked down at the bottle in his hands and his eyes seemed to hold sadness. "Skye's safe and her parents are dead, that's all that matters. That's all that really ever mattered." Ward looked up at both of them, "I'll stay in the field as long as it takes for her to be out of danger."

* * *

The director sighed and looked over at Hill, Ward seemed to follow his gaze and saw the faces of both agents. Hill sighed and sat down beside Ward, "Agent Skye isn't exactly out of danger."

"What are you talking about?"

Coulson put out his hands, "her father did something to her before Romanoff could shoot him. Unfortunately not even the Asgardians can help her and it's likely she's…" he shook his head as he met Ward's eyes. "If she doesn't wake up soon she won't wake up at all. It's been almost a week since she fell into a coma and there's nothing we can do for her."

Ward became quiet and he placed the water on the table before standing and started pacing. Running his hands through his hair he stopped only to begin his pacing again. He finally paused and looked at them both. "I'd like to see her."

"I'll inform Dr. Simmons you're alive." Hill stood and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Coulson looked over at Ward, "come sit down because I'd like to tell you what we found out about Skye's origins. You deserve to know who you were protecting."

Ward slid into a seat and it didn't take a psychologist to see that he was trying to compartmentalize the fact that Skye was on the pentacle between life and death. Coulson waited until the specialist spoke. "She can't be…"

"Alien?"

Ward shook his head, "no I knew that already, Raina hinted at that strongly when she was partially sane and Garrett's actions implied it." He looked up at Coulson, "she was perfectly fine when I delivered her to her hotel room after the near attack on her. I shouldn't have shot her with the modified ICER, she would have been more alert."

"You can't undo the past Grant." Coulson sighed, "I know how much she means to you. I think you should know she'd never be like her parents, genetically it's impossible and because they didn't know about her they assumed she'd be like them. Her race is called Enyn, more specifically she's Pacifist Enyn and despite the instinct to protect, she also has an instinct to not hurt anyone."

"Enyn, sounds beautiful." Ward looked up when the door opened and Hill walked in.

"Simmons is ready for you to see Skye, I've told her most of what you did except for the Level 9 information."

* * *

The Infirmary was cold when Ward got there and he ignored some of the looks others gave him. Simmons stood by Skye's room and he expected to be ignored or slapped, something other than the hug she pulled him into. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She pulled back with tears in her eyes and shook her head. "I couldn't do anything to help her and now she's…I'm just so sorry."

He nodded and squeezed Simmons' arm, "she's strong and stubborn, she'll wake up just to prove us wrong."

That got the biochemist to chuckle, "most likely, it is Skye after all." She shrugged and looked at the room, "I just finished her bath so she's more presentable than she was this morning."

* * *

Coulson followed him in and Ward hadn't expected any less of the man. He stopped at the foot of Skye's bed, seeing her lying silently like she had been a year before and unlike before there wasn't a miracle drug to save her. Reaching out, Ward touched Skye's hand with one hand and placed the other on her head. At least unlike the year before she didn't have a tube in her mouth of an excessive amount of wires running to her.

Her hair was soft under his fingers and despite her pale pallor she looked as if she was just sleeping. Sitting down in the chair that rested by the bed, the specialist just stared at Skye in hopes she'd wake up and yell at Coulson for keeping the fact Ward was alive from her. Ward found himself unable to look away because he subconsciously was mapping her entire face to keep in the back of his mind in case she did in fact not make it. It was an unimaginable idea, a world without Skye but he was prepared to accept it despite his heart screaming that he couldn't. He was prepared to stay by her beside till she either woke or breathed her last breath.

Standing up he leaned over and kissed Skye's head, "I love you Skye and I'll be right here no matter what happens. I'm not leaving you again, I promise you that." His voice was a whisper and tears threatened to fall. Turning to Coulson, he spoke as he sat down. "I'm staying with her, if that's okay with you sir?"

"I'll be by periodically to check on you, I'll send Hill if I'm too busy." Without a further word the man left and Ward turned his attention to Skye, taking her hand between both of his.

* * *

A/N: Anyone have a theory on what is going to happen?

Next...really, by now you should know!

**Please read and review...**


	7. At the Edge of Hope

The Strength in Darkness

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

Melinda May entered the Infirmary to see her ex-lover and former team member standing just mere feet away from Simmons speaking to her. Coulson had told her about his arrival back and let it slip that the man hadn't left the Infirmary except to use the restroom and refresh once a day. She had to admit that it was strange seeing him speaking to Simmons casually, especially after the year before when he'd shoved her out of the plane.

Staying by the door she watched as Simmons moved over to one of the nearby counters and Ward followed, she took a tube and demonstrated how to use it. Ward seemed to nod and ask questions, motioning to the tube as he did so. Simmons immediately clarify what information he needed before handing him a bucket of supplies.

He disappeared around the corner and May made her way over to Simmons. "Simmons?"

"Agent May, how are you today?" She smiled and turned when she noticed May's attention in the direction of where Ward went. "Oh I see. There's no danger here I assure you, Agent Ward is just helping with Skye's treatment. Her feeding tube needs to be flushed and replaced and I have to prepare for the base physicals so he offered to assist in caring for her." She went back to her computer and started working on preparing the physicals. "It really is helpful, considering he just sits by her bed and this will help him not lose his mind."

* * *

May moved past her and towards Skye's room, she paused just around the doorway to see Ward sitting on the bed with Skye's gown just high enough to access her feeding tube. The covers of the bed covered her lower half, nothing inappropriate seemed to be taking place. May listened to Ward as he spoke to Skye, starting to pull on gloves to complete the task at hand.

"You missed Fitz asking Simmons to marry him yesterday." Ward removed the latest of her feeding tubes and put it in the red bin that lay in the bucket of supplies he had. "She said yes of course but Fitz mentioned you'd been hinting that he ask her." Taking a syringe, he filled it slightly with sterile water and flushed the tube. "Thor and Dr. Foster left this morning so they aren't around anymore. Everything is back to normal right now, well except for you not talking our ears off." After cleaning the port of her feeding tube, he reconnected a clean one and stripped his gloves off. After the gloves were off, Ward tucked her gown back under the covers and placed a hand on her head. A quick kiss to the comatose woman's head, he gazed at her as his thumb against her temple. "I failed you and I'd die a billion times over to have prevented that. I left the world without your light and that was the biggest crime I've committed towards humanity. I love you but yet I don't deserve you, you're too pure and good and the world needs you Skye."

The Calvary watched in silent awe as a man who murdered at a single order and could harm at least sixteen different ways transformed. She knew from experience that Ward had cared for Skye, more than he was supposed to but Simmons' statement that Ward loved Skye was dismissed too quickly it seemed. Grant Ward seemed to practically worship Skye, his world revolving around her and his dangerous nature becoming gentle. He was truly a man in love and the confession that he'd die a billion times over to never fail her was enough proof of that.

She turned and left before she was noticed, surprised at the transformation that Ward seemed to undergo. She was prepared to talk to Coulson about dragging the agent away from the Infirmary to get his mind in the right place again. He couldn't stay beside Skye forever, especially since it seemed her coma would be long term.

* * *

Coulson arrived at Skye's room after May had told him everything she witnessed. He found what she had to say partially surprising because he'd known Ward had cared for Skye but he hadn't even guessed the specialist had fallen in love with her.

He found Ward standing a few feet from Skye with his hands against his mouth. He seemed stressed about something and looked up when Coulson entered. "Sir…"

"Relax, what's wrong?"

Ward shook his head and turned to look at Skye, where no tubes or wires were before was now a breathing tube. "Her body is starting to shut down, Simmons just left to get you and May." He slid down the wall and put his head in his hands as Coulson stared at the girl in the bed. "This is my fault, if I had stayed close by I could have protected her but instead I lead them to her."

Coulson walked over and sat down on the floor next to Ward, "it's not your fault Grant, her father did this to her and she wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

"Thor told me the story," Ward looked up at the bed. "I thought if I loved her enough like Adara loved her husband than she'd get better. Instead I'm having to watch her die again, losing the only person I've ever let myself love."

It was a major step in the right direction as Coulson heard Ward confess some type of emotion. He wasn't compartmentalizing or running away, he was staying by Skye's side and suffering because of it. Coulson found himself realizing that while the team was losing a beloved member, Ward was losing everything that drove him to exist.

"Sometimes loving someone isn't enough but Skye knew how you felt." Coulson stood and held out his hand and Ward took it, standing up. "I know right now she'd be telling to stay strong for her, to just stay with her and never forget her." Coulson looked over at the bed, at the woman who seemed to be merely a shell. "Besides, there's still hope as long as she continues to breathe. The minute you give up is the moment all hope is lost," he pointed at Ward. "You said once that she gave you a reason to exist, to be better. What happens when you lose hope, everything goes with her and Skye wouldn't want that."

Ward moved to Skye and sat on the bed, taking her hand in his. "Don't give up Skye, fight this."

* * *

The sound of an explosion made everyone pause and Ward immediately was on his feet. Coulson moved to the intercom in Skye's room and pressed the button labelled 'CC'. "This is Director Coulson, what the hell is going on?"

A voice filtered through immediately, "May here, it's a portal from Asgard right above us. I'm sending Barton and Romanoff to get our guests."

"Inform me when they arrive, Coulson out."

Ward looked over at Coulson, "do you think Thor sent a message about Skye needing help?"

"I doubt it, he's not exactly crown prince anymore." Coulson looked at Skye, "keep her safe while I go deal with this."

"You don't need to ask."

* * *

A/N: The Asgardians have arrived, Skye's going downhill fast and Ward's about ready to loose it. What else could go wrong?

Next...I gave you a few hints in this chapter.

Please read and review, it helps to know what you think about how I'm doing.


	8. The Purest Soul

The Strength in Darkness

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

Coulson found Romanoff and Barton in the hanger with Sif, she held a box in her hands with Asgardian designs. She smiled and put the box down, grasping Coulson's arm in her own as he greeted her.

"We weren't expecting you."

Sif nodded, "that is true but Heimdall notified me that we have a chance to repay the debt we owe you for your assistance in the capture of Lorelei as well a debt to the Enyn if we save the sole remaining member of their lost family." She bent down to pick up the box and touched his arm, "come, I believe you have been without Skye long enough."

They started walking and Coulson realized her words, "what do you mean the lost family?"

"It is a long story but long ago the daughter of the leader of the Pacifist Enyn fell for the enemy and upon her death the family was lost…"

"Adara, Thor told us the story." Coulson nodded, "but what does that have to do with Skye?"

Sif stopped and looked down at the box, "inside this box is the crystal which Adara wore around her neck, no one was aware till years later but it can heal Enyn who hold magic. Death becomes mere suggestion when an Enyn wears this crystal. Unfortunately she will have to wear it for the remainder of her natural life."

"But Skye doesn't have magic."

"Enyn magic is not like those on Asgard, it is linked to their soul and how they view the world around them. I have not met Skye but I have heard of her from Heimdall, she holds the same magic Adara once did to see the good in all beings no matter what they have done until there is no good left in them."

* * *

Ward stood when May and Coulson walked into the room with Sif, he immediately to Skye till Coulson put up a hand for him to stop. He paused but his hand went to Skye's arm, he watched Sif put down a box and turned to survey the woman lying comatose.

"She has Adara's beauty as well as her magic." Sif looked up at Ward, "you may not remember me as you were under Lorelei's influence the last we met but I assure you I am here to help your friend." Sif turned to Coulson, "I do not understand your healing arts but you must remove all that is connected to her and leave only her body."

Ward shook his head, "you'll kill her!"

"Ward…" May gave him a look and moved over to him. "She's here to save Skye, she can't do that if we don't help in every way we can."

"How are you going to save her?" Ward moved around the bed and stared down at Sif, "tell me exactly what you plan to do to save her?"

Sif stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. "I see now, you are once again under the spell of a woman. Unlike Lorelei, this spell was of your own doing and I suspect that you would sooner run me through than allow me to harm Skye, am I correct?"

"Without a second thought."

She turned and opened the box beside her, "then help me save her and I assure you that she will never be harmed again. A weapon may injure her to the point of death but she shall never die and shall always heal till she makes the choice to allow it to stop." She used a cloth to remove a small crystal necklace, holding it up for him to see. "The Crystal of Sondona, with this death is mere suggestion and only an Enyn with magic can possess what it holds inside of it. Your Skye is the last of Adara, the first in generations to have a pure soul so it will heal her."

"I'll get Simmons." May disappeared from the room after speaking.

* * *

Ward was forced to watch as they removed every tube from Skye and pulled back the covers to the bed. She was left lying on the bed in only her gown and her chest seemed to weakly move as if her breath would stop at any moment.

"You will be forced to turn away," Sif used the cloth to move the necklace to Skye. "The light it will admit upon binding to her soul will be brighter than a sun."

The specialist moved over to Skye and placed his hand on her arm. He found Sif looking at him as she paused her actions. "What are you waiting for?"

Sif motioned to his hand, "you will die this close to her, the light will burn you where you stand."

"I'm not moving." His voice gave rise to a finite resolution to what he planned to do.

"Very well, you humans do like your meaningless deaths." Sif laid the necklace at the base of Skye's neck before moving away quickly.

Nothing seemed to happen and she was about to move back when the crystal started to shine, becoming brighter and brighter till white light seemed to engulf the room and blind everyone. What could have been hours or days later, the light slowly dissipated and they looked over to see Skye opening her eyes.

* * *

Sif paused when her eyes went further to see Grant Ward standing beside Skye's bed, squeezing her hand and looking down at the woman in adoration. "You should not have survived, your race too young and fragile to survive the power of Enyn magic."

Skye seemed to turn her head to see Ward, she smiled at him. "I guess you had some good in you, if you're with me wherever we are?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "you're not dead and neither am I. It's a long story but you can ask Hill about it."

She sat up and touched her chest to see the crystal in her hand as she pulled it away. "What…"

"Welcome back Lady Skye." Sif nodded to her and smiled, "your friends have missed you very much."

Skye looked at her before seeing Coulson, May and Simmons. "Okay, obviously not dead because I doubt that an Asgardian warrior chick would be in my version of heaven." She looked around, "and I would definitely not be in a hospital room."

Coulson moved over to her and pulled her into a hug, "you had us so worried." He pulled back and looked at her. "You had Simmons in a complete mess and Ward, you had him talking about his feelings."

Skye turned to look at Ward, "you talked about your feelings? Okay I must have been near death because you getting emotional is like it raining in hell." She reached out and punched his arm, "you're going to ruin your reputation if you start talking about your feelings, weirdo."

"It's good to have you back to normal." May moved over and replaced Coulson, hugging the young woman before taking a few steps back. "You need to rest and listen to Simmons this time because I assure you, unlike before she's the least of your worries."

Skye gave her a look, "clearly you haven't been under her care before because she's like a jail warden."

"You'll be just fine in my care." Simmons moved over and hugged her friend. "If you don't, I'll have Agent Ward take over as your carer and I suspect he'll be much less accommodating."

The hacker turned to look at Ward and he crossed his arms, "you'll follow Simmons' instructions or for every time you disobey her I'll add ten pull ups to your training regimen when you get back to training."

"Pull ups?" Skye gulped and nodded at Simmons, "house arrest sounds great."

* * *

Everyone slowly dispersed and Coulson showed Sif to some guest quarters so she could rest before returning to Asgard. Ward sat down on the edge of Skye's bed and took the necklace from her hand, gently putting it around her neck.

"Never take this off." He found her eyes, "it'll protect you from any injury and prevent death."

Skye smiled at him, "it wasn't a dream was it, you were there in Paris weren't you?"

Ward pushed back a lock of hair from her face, "I swore to keep you safe. I was tracking your parents and found you getting ambushed instead."

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought I was going to die too but Hill saved me at the last moment and asked for my help in protecting you."

Skye looked down at her hands, "and you couldn't refuse." She chuckled and shook her head, "I made an ass of myself in front of the Council defending you despite thinking you were dead. I read them the riot act and then some."

He smiled and found her eyes when she looked back up at him. "And became Deputy Director in doing so. Only you could have walked in, verbally assaulted them and walked out as second in charge of SHIELD."

* * *

The room became quiet before Skye leaned in and hugged him, burying her head in his neck as he held her. "I missed you, never do anything evil again that could make them want to execute you."

Placing a hand on her head, Ward kissed her temple and closed his eyes. "I don't plan on straying far from SHIELD again." He pulled back and smiled at her, "after all I need to train you because even the Deputy Director of SHIELD is required to be able to defend herself in a fight."

"Well you defected over to HYDRA so it's your fault my training stopped." She poked his chest and gave a playful smirk. "My inability to defend myself is on you buddy!"

The specialist rolled his eyes and smirked as he leaned down and kissed her, pulling back only when her heart rate began to climb. "You need to rest."

"You're going to stay right?" She laid down and he leaned over, kissing her head.

"There's nowhere else I have to be right now."

* * *

A/N: Okay so Skye's origins have been revealed (at least in my world), she's awake and immune to any injury. Anyone want to guess why Ward survived not being burned alive by the crystal's light?

Next...even I don't know yet.

Please read and review...


	9. A Beautiful Sight

The Strength in Darkness

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

Skye thought the interim deputy director, otherwise known as Maria Hill, would have taken care of all the paperwork that needed taken care of during her absence. Instead, Skye found her desk buried under paper and her assistant trying to explain what she'd missed in whole. After a few hours, Skye sat on her office couch working on the paperwork with Riley helping her, she honestly didn't know what she'd have done without the woman.

"If you'll excuse me a moment ma'am." Riley smiled and stood up, "bathroom break."

Skye just waved her off and stood, walking to her desk after the woman left. Shifting through the paperwork, Skye only looked up when a certain specialist knocked on the door. There was no helping the smile that crossed her face as he took a few steps inside and looked around at her office.

"What are you doing here?" Skye folded her arms and watched him take in the office that she'd slowly made her own. It wasn't designed vintage-style like Coulson's or unitarian-style like Hill's but instead a cross between bohemian and futurist, to go with her personality and computer interests.

"Looking for you." He looked back at her and crossed over to her, she met him the last few feet and curled into his arms. "What are you doing?"

Skye sighed and turned in his arms slightly to glare at the mound of paperwork sitting on the table in front of the couch. "Paperwork, they still haven't stopped killing trees." Wrapping her hands around his arms as he held her, Skye allowed herself to relax despite the hold he had on her. It was a hold he often employed when they once trained, in under a second it could become lethal but she knew he'd sooner shoot himself in the head than hurt her. "I'm on the verge of death and the person I appointed to take over in case that happened just left all the paperwork stack up on my desk. She didn't even dare do any of it and save me the headache when I recovered."

She felt the rumbling in his chest as he chuckled and kissed her head. "Probably just dumped it all on your desk once she knew you were well enough to take over."

"Yeah well I'm about ready to dump it all on her desk as a great big screw you." Leaning her head back against his chest she sighed, "I'd much rather be training right now than filling out paperwork. I'd take a damn pull-up instead another paper cut."

* * *

Ward moved his head to look at her and saw the scowl that sat on her face. Again he couldn't think of another being as perfect as the one in his arms. A glance down had him confused because the crystal that he told her never to take off didn't sit around her neck. "Where is the crystal Skye? You…"

"Relax Rambo," she moved one hand to her shirt and pulled a rather lengthy chain from under it, attached to the chain was the crystal. "I figured that if it's that powerful to bring me back from the brink of death than the last thing we need is some asshole tearing it from around my neck. I thought the longer the chain, the less like it'll be for someone to take it off me." She gently placed it under her shirt and relaxed back against him again.

He figured it was time he let her get back to work and uncurled his arms, letting her turn to face him. Using a finger to brush hair from her face, he couldn't help but smile. "I'll let you get back to work."

"Can't we like train for an hour or something?" She whined in her adorable Skye way. "I am so tired of paperwork. Anymore and I feel like I'll turn into a tree."

She brought a smile to his face and he leaned down, tipping her chin with the finger that moments before had pushed hair out of her face. As soon as their lips met, Skye's hand went to his cheek and the other to his shirt. It was gentle and non-greedy or impatient, nothing like their previous kisses. It spoke of a gentleness, a devotion of two lovers to each other. Parting he smiled as she did.

"I love you."

"I know." Skye let her forehead rest against his, "it's going to take time before I can tell you the same."

Ward pulled back and rubbed her arm, "I expect nothing from you Skye. There's been a lot between us, some good and some bad and nothing I say can make those events disappear. I understood going to my death that despite what I feel for you, the betrayal was too much to expect anything from you."

"Would you stop?" She smiled at him and her eyes held a playfulness. "That's in the past, that Ward died in prison and became someone different when Hill saved you. You became my Grant Ward again, the one who disappeared when HYDRA came out of the darkness."

* * *

He was about to kiss her again when a knock came on the office door, both turned to see Riley in the doorway. She looked nervous for a reason and Skye smiled at her.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting ma'am." Riley pointed over her shoulder, "I can leave if you need me to."

"No it's fine Riley," Skye looked at Ward, "Agent Ward if you don't mind sending me those training tips via email I'd appreciate it."

Ward chuckled and nodded, "of course ma'am." A short nod to Riley and he left the room, Skye turned and covered her face with her hands.

"God this is embarrassing." She sighed and turned back around her assistant. "Please don't say anything about…" she motioned towards the door, "that!"

Riley shook her head, "I wouldn't ma'am, your personal life is none of my business."

"At least someone thinks so." Skye sat back down and looked at the papers, "what's next in the paperwork towers of death?"

Riley handed her an inch thick document, "the Istanbul Report."

Skye groaned and picked up a pen, "I'm never going to get to train at this rate. I'll be buried under paperwork forever."

* * *

It was close to 2100 before Skye could escape from her office, paperwork finally done and finished. She found herself knocking on the door to Ward's quarters, waiting the door finally opened to a half-dressed specialist.

"Hey, can I come in?"

He opened the door wider to let her in and Skye made her way to the bed, sitting down as he shut the door. "Not that I mind but what are you doing here?" Ward moved to the dresser and removed clothes, the only thing he wore was a towel.

"I'm finally finished with paperwork, all of it and I had hopes of you joining me in the gym for a light workout." She watched him move to the bathroom with the clothes he had in hand, shutting the door till it was only cracked. "Just the punching bags really, I don't think I could do much else right now."

"Don't take this the wrong way," he opened the door for her to see him in sweats and a tee, hair still wet from what she assumed was a shower. "But the only thing you need right now is sleep, you don't need to be training."

Skye put a finger up, "first, you're probably right and second, I need a tub of ice cream before I sleep." She looked up at him as he walked past her to sit on the desk chair

"You just got off a feeding tube and Simmons told you light foods, nothing heavy."

"Ice cream isn't heavy."

Ward chuckled, "in terms of what your stomach thinks, it is."

The young deputy director crossed her arms, "but I deserve…"

"Skye," he stood and moved over to her. "There is no doubt in anyone's mind that you deserve a lot of things but I promise that you'll be back in the Infirmary if you attempt anything but soups and light food items until Simmons says you're ready for more."

* * *

Skye allowed herself to fall back on the bed, groaning as she did. "Why do you have to be such a great but annoying SO? Any other guy wouldn't dare to tell me 'no' when I have a whole agency at my disposal."

Ward leaned over her and met her eyes with his own. "Any other guy would be intimidated by the fact you have a whole agency at your disposal. As for being great but annoying, you're calling the kettle black."

She folded her arms and groaned, "I hate you right now."

"No you don't." He ran his hands up her side and stopped as he got an inch under her breasts, pinching in with his fingers only to elicit a giggle from her. "See, I figured right there but I didn't know for sure." He gave ran his fingers over the spot and got laughter as a result.

Skye reached up and ran a finger behind his ear, he ducked his head away from her assaulting hands. "Turnabout is fair play Agent Ward." She laughed and pulled away, seeing him looking at her.

* * *

A knock on his door made them both look at it, he stood and moved over to it as Skye sat up. The resident halls weren't as well built as the offices and one could heard their neighbors if they weren't careful.

Opening the door, Ward found one of the other specialists. "What's up Ross?"

"Keep the damn noise down is what is up. I don't care if you and Agent Whatever decide to fuck each other till you're both dead but do it without alerting everyone to your activities." The man shook his head, "half a year in the field after getting off death row, you'd think you'd have gotten it out of your system with all the whores you could get. Just tell this one to keep it down, why don't you."

Ward opened the door wider and Ross saw Skye standing in the middle of the room with her arms folded. "Commander Skye thought she would come by and ask if I could start her training once again, we started talking about something from when we were in the field together. Perhaps you'd like to rethink what was going through your mind."

Ross shook his head, "I apologize ma'am if I insulted you in some way."

Skye touched Ward's arm before squeezing past the two men. "Yeah, being compared to a whore is what I want from my agents. I'll chalk this up to being tired but don't expect it to be bypassed the next time." She turned to Ward, "thank you for taking the time to talk to me Agent Ward. Let me know what you decide."

She left down the hall and Ward slammed the door in Ross's face before he could say anything. With Skye gone, Ward started shutting down everything for the night and allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: The Skyeward fluff in this chapter is through the roof, but I assure you the peace doesn't last for long.

Next...Really?

Pleas read and review...


	10. Walking Nightmares

The Strength in Darkness

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

Skye groaned as her back hit the workout mat on the floor of the gym, the heavy weight of her kind-of-but-not-sure boyfriend loomed over her. His hands were against her wrists and his knee dug into her thigh to hold her down. Part of her regretted asking him to teach her how to physically defend herself without a weapon. Out of the two hours they'd been working on her training, she'd been on her back 90% of the time.

"Providence." The safe word he'd asked her to give him happened to be the name of the safe house where everything rose and fell so quickly. Like the twenty times before, he sat back on his legs and let her go. "That one hurt." She sat up rubbing her head and moaning, "I want a hot shower and a nice massage."

Ward watched her for any signs of actual injury, not that the crystal around her neck wouldn't repair any of the damage within a day. They'd already discovered that when she walked into a door after he'd taken his shirt off right outside his quarter, he'd smirked at her until she'd hit the doorframe to her own quarters. A bruise had developed on her forehead a few hours later but within a day it was gone, despite being the size of his fist.

"It's not uncommon for training agents to be put on the mat repeatedly." He pulled her closer to him and turned her around, rubbing her shoulders. She leaned her head forward till her chin rested on her chest. "You should ask May how many times she found herself face down on a mat as rookie agent. I think she'll surprise you with the numbers."

Skye moaned as his hands massaged her shoulders and upper back. "Don't care right now. You can put me on a mat any day of the week if you finish with a massage. I swear I'm two seconds away from telling you how much of a god you are."

* * *

"Normally I'd say get a room but I was thinking maybe the standard sexual harassment lecture would be more beneficial." Both heads snapped up and turned to see Coulson a few feet away from them. "Not to intrude but as deputy director, you are expected not to take favorites in your agents." He folded his arms as they both stood up, looking like guilty school children. "Considering what I see right now, I'd say Agent Ward is being shown a lot of favoritism."

Skye put her head in her hands and groaned, "this is so embarrassing."

"Glad you think so," Coulson chuckled, "remember there is a difference between being Skye and being the deputy direction. However, that difference is separated by the doors in your office and private quarters."

She pulled back her head and glared at him, "right, like I didn't catch you and May screwing each other in this very room a few months ago." Skye glared at him and stored off, "ahh, I hate having a father figure! Ruining my life, ruining my job, ruining my dating life." She turned back at the door, "at this rate I'll never have sex ever again."

The door slammed behind her and Ward put up his hands, "I had no intentions of letting it get that far sir."

"I just love riling her up." Coulson chuckled and nodded, "walk with me."

* * *

May found herself making coffee in the cafeteria when she looked up to see Skye storming over. Clearly the young deputy director was pissed at someone and she had an inkling of who it was if the girl was coming to her.

"You have to talk some sense into Coulson, like yesterday."

Taking a sip of her coffee, the woman moved to a table and Skye followed. "What's he vetoing this time?"

"Not vetoing, Ward was giving me a shoulder massage after training put me on my back for like the twentieth time." Skye shook her head, "he comes in, lectures me on keeping my private life private as well as not showing favoritism. He's the director and he doesn't do either," Skye threw her head into her hands. "He's killing me, last week he caught us holding hands in the hallway and threatened Ward." She shook her head and looked at May, "we were holding hands, like school kids. What's the worst that could happen there?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"May please," Skye put her hands out and begged. "Everyone looks the other way when you two go on a semi-date or are caught doing more in the gym. Please, I'm begging you to talk to him."

May smirked behind her coffee, "I'll talk to him." She stood and began to walk away before pausing to look back at Skye. "You are practicing safe sex right?"

Skye let her head fall to the table and groaned, "unbelievable, both of you!"

* * *

The hours turned to evening and Skye decided to curl up in her quarters with a movie and a tub of rocky road ice cream. She was upset at both her parental figured, who teased her mercilessly about her relationship. Her not-sure-but-could-be boyfriend hadn't stopped by to see her since the gym early that morning. Simmons had backed out of girl time on the account she was spending the evening with Fitz.

"Damn parents, probably best I didn't have any." She ate a spoonful of ice cream and stared back at the screen where Marley and Me was playing.

A knock on her door made her just look up before deciding to ignore it. A few more knocks later and the door opened to reveal the specialist that had spent time in the gym earlier. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

"I can come back."

"No," Skye looked at the screen, "I hate watching this movie alone and Simmons decided to spend time with Fitz tonight instead."

He crossed the room and sat on the bed, untying his boots before sitting back on the bed. Skye seemed to be surrounded by the thick non-standard comforter as she held a tub of ice cream. Reaching for the remote, Skye paused the movie before moving over to him and curled into his lap with her head against his chest. A simple click on the button made the movie start once again.

"What are you watching?" He took the spoon from her hand and took some from the tub for himself.

"Marley and Me, sad story about a dog." She got more comfortable as he bent one of his legs, leaning against it as her head rested against his shoulder.

Ward let himself relax and he held Skye with one arm around her, his free hand was spent sharing a spoon. Just as the dog died, he looked down to see Skye crying and he used a knuckle to wipe her tears away. "You're too beautiful to cry."

"Yeah well it's a beautiful movie." She took a huge spoonful of ice cream and ate it.

* * *

Skye's phone rang and she leaned back over his leg, reaching for the phone. Ward grabbed it and handed it to her, "you only have to ask."

A slide of her finger and she put it against her ear. "Skye, what's up?" She nodded as she listened and he noticed her shift from Skye to Deputy Director Skye. "What do you mean Lorenzo caught four Rising Tide hackers on site and decided it was best to recruit them?" She looked up at him and handed the tub of ice cream off to him before crawling across the bed to reach across to her desk where she grabbed her laptop. "Yeah well tell him he'd better get his ass to my office tomorrow at 1000 or I'll personally see he is scrubbing toilets for the rest of his SHIELD career. I never would have approved of recruitment, you forget I know these people."

Ward sat up and moved to the small mini-fridge Skye kept, pulling the ice cream up and headed towards the door till she snapped her fingers. He turned to look at her, "I should leave, I'm still Level 2…"

She shook her head and nodded to the seat beside her as she sat back on the bed. He made his way back over and sat beside her, leaning his head against the wall. "What are the names of the hackers?" She seemed to check them off with her fingers before pausing, "oh no, you tell Lorenzo he better get to my office at 0500 because I'm going to grill his ass so hard he'll be dreaming of my boot up his ass for years. I'm going to say this once and only once, Miles Lydon is not SHIELD material." She let her mouth drop, "oh no, just because he's my ex doesn't mean I'm giving him the boot. If I wanted him gone, I'd throw him at Ward and let them duke it out." She turned look at him, "you know who'd win that's for sure." She turned back to the screen, "well unapproved it. Right, well remind me to remind you that you do that again and I don't care who the hell you were or are, I'll kick you right back to Stark. Yeah good night to you too." Skye hung up and threw her phone on the bed. "Unbelievable."

"Hill approved them all?" He ran a hand down her back and Skye nodded.

"Yeah, she claims we could use all the tech support we can get since we have none other than me." Skye began typing away at her computer, "good, he still has that tracking bracelet so I'll just activate it for Level 3 restriction."

Ward leaned over and shut her computer, kissing her neck as he did so. "Don't get vindictive because Hill pissed you off."

Skye raised her hand till it rested on his head and sighed, allowing herself to feel as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm not being vindictive, if I wasn't to be vindictive I'd shove him out a quinjet." Leaning back against him till her head rested in his lap, Skye shook her head. "I'm just so tired of my past haunting me. I want the future Grant, not the past and nothing I do lets me escape it. Once I let go of one thing, another pops up and its annoying."

Looking down at the beauty in his lap, Ward caught her hand in his. "Let me take care of Lydon, the deputy director has more important things to do than worry about some rookie computer specialists."

"I should add amazing to that list of descriptions you hold."

* * *

A knock on the door made them both look towards it as it opened. Coulson stood in the doorway and he had a scowl on his face. "I thought we talked about staying out of Skye's bed Agent Ward?"

Skye picked up her pillow and threw it at Coulson, "ahh! Get out!"

He ducked when a second pillow was thrown, "I just came to tell you that Hill stopped me, asked me to tell you she's already reamed Lorenzo. She said you'd know what she was talking about."

"Get out, my door was closed!" She threw a third pillow, "I can't even get a moment alone with my boyfriend without you or May going all parental dearest. I'm twenty-five not sixteen!"

He nodded, "I'll be going now." He turned back to see Ward, "I meant what I said Agent Ward."

"GET OUT!" Skye grabbed one of her shoes by the bed and threw it at Coulson, it hit the door as he closed it. "Unbelievable!"

* * *

In the hallway, Coulson found May leaning against a wall with a smile on her face. "I think we pissed her off."

"They're kids, they'll realize soon enough we won't hurt them." She shrugged, "much at least."

Coulson chuckled and started walking as she joined him, "she didn't ask who it was so technically I had a right to enter."

"Ward's the last one we should worry about." She looked at the man beside her, "he'll treat her like fine porcelain till she's screaming at him to stop treating her like she's break. His main concern is making sure she's safe, it'll screw him over in the end."

"You going to tell him?"

May shook her head, "no, he needs to figure it out himself. He's proved himself in his devotion to Skye but now he needs to learn how to live with Skye."

"She called him her boyfriend."

"Finally!" May smirked, "I'd been hearing variations of sort-of-but-not-really for weeks now. Were we ever that complicated?"

"Only when we were married." He looked at her, "I had the right idea divorcing you, things got less complicated." The woman rolled her eyes and turned the corner with him beside her.

* * *

A/N: Coulson and May being parental nightmares, the ex-boyfriend now part of SHIELD and the inability to be with her current boyfriend...Skye has a lot on her plate.

Next...Not telling!

Please read and review...


	11. A Bold Mission

The Strength in Darkness

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

Skye stood at her desk looking over the newest reports that had come in when arms circled her from behind. She leaned back as the scent of her favorite specialist invaded her senses. The feeling of Grant Ward's fingers sneaking below her SHIELD-issued polo shirt to rest on her belly made her groan slightly.

"You're beautiful."

The woman in his arms reached behind her and wrapped her arm around his neck. "You didn't close the door." She leaned her head back against his shoulder as his hand ventured to the edge of her jeans.

His hand stalled and he pulled it from under her clothes, allowing her to turn in his arms. Muddy brown eyes met honey brown and smile met smile, Ward pulled her closer to him and Skye wrapped her arms around him till her hands rested on his shoulder blades. "Are you ready for this mission?" His breath hit her temple as he whispered to her.

The smile on her face brightened as she pulled back to look at him. "I've been cooped up too long so I'm more than ready and I'll have you with me." Shrugging with her shoulders, she stared into his eyes. "What could go wrong?"

A hand found her neck and the strand of her necklace, pulling it till the crystal emerged from her under her shirt. Ward let his thumb run over the foreign jewel, "keep this around your neck, it'll protect you."

"It'll protect us." She grasped his hand as it sat around the crystal.

There had been unforeseen consequences of him having held Skye's hand while the crystal bonded with her. The crystal healed Skye within a day and it seemed to give him some type of healing ability as well. After getting shot on a mission three months before, the wound had healed within a day and Trip, who had been standing in for Simmons, found himself amazed at the sudden healing and no trace of a scar.

Sif's visit a month before had her stunned as legend said that any being that was not Enyn would be consumed where they stood if too close to the crystal when it shown like the sun. Five months after Skye's initial near death and the start of wearing the crystal, she was finally becoming used to having instant healing as was Ward.

"We should get going, everything's been loaded already." Ward pulled back from her and headed towards the door, pausing in the doorway. He held out his hand and Skye immediately took it as she neared him, putting the crystal back under her shirt as she went.

* * *

The cargo bay was buzzing, several agents departing for various missions or returning back after being gone. Ward and Skye walked to the ramp of the quinjet they'd be using during their mission. The maintenance guys nodded to Ward and left the jet, Skye locking the hatch after.

Sitting down in the cockpit, Skye put a headset on as Ward started preflight. "Home this is Skye, we are ready to begin. Are we cleared to leave?" She looked over at Ward as he started the engines on the jet.

"Skye this is Home, you are cleared to leave." Hill's voice was heard over the comm. "We'll see you in a week's time, oh and Agent Ward." Skye saw Ward tap his headset.

"Yes ma'am?"

Hill's voice became serious, "bring our deputy director back whole and alive."

Ward looked over at her and she saw the look of seriousness in his eyes. "No need to worry about that ma'am, that's my first priority. Ward out." He tapped his headset before starting to lift the jet off the ground.

"Remind me again why we accepted this mission?" Skye looked down at the folder in her hands, their mission seemed halfway insane as well as dangerous.

He looked over at her, "it'll catch us Quinn and I have a score to settle with him. Garrett never let me touch him and now that Garrett is gone," his eyes grew dangerous, "he's mine."

"SHIELD needs him alive Grant." Skye shook her head, "please don't make me have to order you to stand down."

Ward turned his head back to the sky despite his jaw setting, "he shot you…"

"Yes I'm aware." Skye looked up at him, "I was there and I promise, after we're finished with him you can do what you want. I'm under no delusions of what you may do to him, I only ask that you allow someone else to interrogate him first so we get answers." Skye shook her head and looked out at the clouds. "I get that you're angry…"

"There is a difference between anger and wanting revenge." The voice escaping from the man beside her wasn't a voice she'd heard since a cargo hold when she'd rejected him. "He shot you, if it wasn't for some miracle drug you'd be dead right now. That's unforgivable and like your father he will learn what happens when harm comes to you."

Skye turned to look at him, "Romanoff shot my father…"

"If she hadn't, I would have." His eyes met hers and she turned her head away. "This is who I am Skye."

"No you're not." She just stared out the window, "you're not him anymore. Remember, he died in that prison while you escaped from the shadows that you were forced to hide under. I understand that any type of harm towards me is a crime in your eyes but you have to remember that you aren't judge, jury and executioner." Reaching across to him, she gripped his free hand and he turned to look at her, his gaze softening. "I want my Grant Ward back, not the serial killer that died in prison."

* * *

Ward released the breath he was holding and brought her hand up to kiss it. "I'm sorry. I get blinded with protecting you…"

"And it's sweet until it prevents me from being an agent. Remember, you've been training me and I'm improving so let me fight my own fights until I need help." She released his hand and reached over, trailing her fingers along his face to ear. Ward squirmed and Skye laughed, causing the agent to smile. "See, I knew I could get you to smile my beloved SO. You're so ticklish there it's pathetic."

Ward's brown eyes met hers, "that warrants payback later tonight."

"Oh I'm so scared!" The deputy director sarcastically let the comment go. "My boyfriend is going to get back at me for tickling him. Please, in two seconds flat I'll have your wrapped around my fingers so badly that you'll be meeting my every demand."

An arrogant smirk found its way to his features, "I'm good at that," he saw her eye him questioningly. "Meeting your demands, I seem to remember that you said something about my skill level brought a whole new meaning to term Specialist."

"You're serious?" Skye laid her head back and covered her face with her hands. "I cannot believe you're bringing that up, here of all places." She let her hands drop and fully turned her body towards him. "What happened to keeping our private life separate from work?"

"You opened that door Deputy Director Skye." He smirked at her and Skye groaned, leaning back in her chair.

Shaking her head, Skye rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

* * *

The hotel room they'd reserved so they could attend Ian Quinn's conference was much nicer than they expected. Ward watched as Skye hung up her evening gown immediately upon their arrival while he put their ICERs and all information in the hotel provided safe. They wouldn't be attending the conference until three days later and the gala ball the murderous billionaire was going to be holding until the night before the conference. They had a plan and would stick by it until Quinn was in their custody.

Skye sat on the bed as Ward finished setting up the data scatter equipment, no one would be able to get any information they had and the noise suppression systems on both sides of the room prevented others from hearing them. "I was thinking we could order room service and just relax."

The specialist nodded, "is that a demand of or a request?" He made his way over to her and leaned down till he hovered over her. "Because one I have to listen to and the other I can just consider."

She pulled him down by his tie till he was mere inches away from her. "Oh that was a demand and I'm thinking we should just forget room service." A hand on his head pulled him down till her lip collided with hers.

As he pulled back from her, Ward stared into her eyes. "Agreed." Ripping the tie from around his neck and stripping off his suit jacket, Ward crawled over her on the bed and resumed kissing her. "Beside idea you've had all day rookie."

"That's Commander to you." She smirked and pulled him down, rolling them till she straddled him against the bed. "I think it's time you and I had a serious talk about your ability to give away your secret."

"What secret is that?"

Cupping his face while she stared into his eyes, Skye let her fingers drift to his ears till he squirmed under her. "That secret Agent Ward, the inability to not react to someone touching your ears. Imagine if someone accidently touched you in the middle of a fight, you'd become distracted." Pulling her hands away she smirked down at him, "what do you have to say about that?"

"I say that the best thing is to throw away ranks because I'm about to assault you." His hands found her ribcage as he rolled them and tucked her under him. She squirmed as he tickled her and laughed, trying to get away but she couldn't.

* * *

A/N: On a mission and still able to find time for themselves.

Next...Hints were given, reread to search for them.

Please read and review.


	12. Dark and Light

The Strength in Darkness

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

Grant Ward looked up from the cuffs of his suit to see not an angel but a princess walk out of the bathroom she'd been dressing in. The gala was that evening and they'd gone over their plan at dinner before starting the process of getting ready for the night. Skye had kept her dress secret from him until that moment and he finally understood why. Dressed in a floor-length midnight blue dress that swept behind her, Skye looked every bit the royalty she was descended from.

"So, are you going to be speechless all evening?" She smirked at him from the doorway, fiddling with the crystal around her neck, its blue tint giving it the reason to be the only accessory she needed. The shorter silver chain placed it an inch below her neck where the longer gold chain she normally wore placed it mere millimeters from her breast line.

He walked over and looked into her eyes, "you look like a princess."

"Could be one, not sure how much royalty Adara was." Skye shrugged, "never really saw myself as more than a hacker though."

"You're beautiful and I'm going to have to stay beside you all evening." He saw her eye him curiously, "you're going to turn a lot of heads."

Straightening his tie she smirked at him, "now don't go getting all ego-driven Agent Ward and trying to fight any guy that asks me to dance." Patting his chest over his tie, Skye stared at him as she spoke. "Our target is Quinn, we don't need you starting fights to the point we draw attention to ourselves. We have a plan and we're going to stick to it, aren't we?"

Ward knew she was asking as SHIELD's deputy director not as his girlfriend. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now we should get going so we're not late." Leaning up she kissed his cheek, "cheer up, I promise the first and last dance to you."

* * *

The gala was extravagant and nothing Ian Quinn deserved to host if Ward had anything to say about it. The plan was to get him to dance with Skye near the end of the evening and let her work her gifted ability to talk in order for Quinn to realize who he was dealing with. She'd act like Ward had found her, delivered her to Raina who had turned her into the being she truly was. Her plan was to have him believe she was a monster who could kill him within a moment's notice with the only thing standing between her and Quinn being Ward.

They knew Quinn couldn't leave the conference, he'd risk too much but they also knew Quinn wasn't above making a deal with the highest bidder to save his ass. Hill would be arriving for the conference on behalf of Stark Industries, a front for SHIELD and on behalf of Stark. There was little doubt Quinn would run to her and offer something if they removed their rogue agents. They wanted him to offer himself and Hill would negotiate till Quinn agreed.

Ward watched as Skye turned head after head, her beauty screaming to be looked at. She spoke to men as they danced with her, charmed them with her personality and all the while looked at him periodically. A few women asked him to dance and he obliged to not draw attention to himself. The wine and dancing only waited for a speech and as Ian Quinn made his way to the podium to make his speech, Skye returned to the specialist's side immediately.

"Don't even try anything." She hissed into his ear and he nodded despite his set jaw. "Look, the gala is almost to a close. After the speech I'll make my way over and do what we planned. Just stay alert and in the open so I can point you out."

Turning his head to look at her, Ward let his eyes soften when she saw her. "The plan, nothing else and nothing dangerous." He finished with a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

The speech lasted a good ten minutes but as it finished, Skye started making her way over to Quinn. The Music began again and she gently tapped him on the shoulder as he spoke to people.

"I think the young lady wants to dance Mr. Quinn." One of his associates spoke and he turned to see her, she smiled at him. Quinn inhaled and looked at her as she did him. "Well don't leave her hanging young man."

Skye smirked, "yes, I do believe you owe me at least one dance Mr. Quinn for making me wait this long. I've had to dance with every other man in this room and none of them have your…ability to kill with a look."

"If you'll excuse me gentleman." He nodded to his friends and took her hand, leading her onto the dance floor. Once they were dancing he looked around, "how many of your agents are here?"

"No agents, just my keeper." She looked him in the eyes. "I'm sure Raina told you want she planned to do to me once she got ahold of me." His eyes went wide, "yes, I'm pretty sure she did and the only thing standing between me and your blood is that man over there." She looked to the side where Ward stood against a column, his arms folded and eyes trained on them. "Ward doesn't like it when I make a mess and killing you here would certainly be a mess."

Quinn gulped, "what do you want from me?"

"To thank you, after all you shooting me did lead them to the drug that changed me." She smirked at him, "it made me more susceptible to the changes she induced in my body. Opened my DNA up for the turn of a lifetime, woke up who I was from birth but what had been suppressed by living as a human for so long."

Before anything could be said, Ward made his way over and looked at Quinn before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Skye, we agreed you'd thank him not toy with him."

"But toying with him is so much fun." She looked up at Ward, "it's been a while since you let me have fun. You've been making me behave and act civilized," turning back to Quinn she smirked at him. "Just let me have fun this once and I promise to behave, please Ward?"

Ward pulled her away from Quinn, "we agreed that you act civilized here and some neighborhood thugs would be your reward. You can tear them apart all you want but Mr. Quinn here is off limits." His words were whispers, just high enough Quinn would be able to hear them.

"A shame," Skye looked at him, "you could have been so much fun to play with. I'd tear out your heart and then tear you to shreds, coating myself in your blood." A smirk went across her features before Ward pulled her away towards the exit.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Skye stripped out of her gown and into sweats and a plaid shirt. She looked up from where she hung up the gown to see Ward finishing up with his change of clothes, putting the suit away in his bag.

"You think he bought it."

Ward looked up at her, "I bought it and had to remind myself that it was just an act." Making his way over, he pulled her close to his chest and held her. "You'd tell me if you ever had thoughts like that right?" His brown eyes met her own and he kissed her head, "I'd help you do what you had to do, even if it was finding rapist and murderers to tear apart."

Skye leaned her head back and let her hand run from his shoulder to a spot on his chest where his heart beat under her palm. "I won't ever have those thoughts but even if I did, I'd tell you. I tell you everything Grant, we don't have secrets from each other." Sighing she thumbed the crystal and looked down at it. "Remember that Sif said it would only work for Pacifists, not Horde and those type of thoughts are those of the Horde. Since the crystal works on me it's clear that I'm Pacifist not Horde."

Removing the clip that held back her hair and untying the ribbon which held the jeweled headband in place, Ward let himself think before he spoke. "I'm not Pacifist or Enyn and clearly it works on me. Sometimes I wonder if it's broken."

"No, it just senses the good in you." Skye smiled at him, softly and beautifully. "You are a good man, you've just…"

"Killed people?" He supplied and looked at her, "destroyed a team, followed a psychopath."

"No!" Skye looked up with wide eyes and he looked at her confused. "Well yes but I was going to say you've just made some really big mistakes. I wasn't going to name all your crimes, I think they did that already." Pulling away she moved a few feet and put her hands in her hair, "why are we having this discussion again?"

Ward sighed, "because it's the truth, nothing I do now or in the future will take away the facts of what I did."

"Just stop it okay?" She turned suddenly and looked at him. "I'm tired of fighting over this, we do it at least once a month and I'm just tired of it. I'm sorry you see yourself in the past, as that man but you aren't him anymore. Just like I once was human and now I'm not, that's not who I am anymore. I was that for my entire like just like you were a very screwed individual but we can't be defined by our pasts anymore." Shaking her head, Skye felt the tears in her eyes. "It's destroying us, this need of yours to constantly remind us both of the past. Every time we fight it takes us longer and longer to come back together. I'm afraid that one day we're not going to come back together again. I'm afraid of losing you, can't you understand that Grant? I love you and you keep pushing me away."

* * *

He was beside her in an instant and pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry." It was true, he was sorry and felt like punching himself in the gut because he deserved it after making her cry and feel pain. "I'm so sorry. I promise to drop it, I didn't know you felt this way."

Her muddy brown eyes met his own and he cupped her face, leaning down to kiss her. Skye ran her fingers through his hair and moaned as he pulled back from her. "Promise me no matter how many times we fight we'll always come back together."

"I promise but I think the best thing to do is not fight anymore." He let his hands slip under her shirt and rest against her lower back.

Skye chuckled, "you do realize we're going to fight? You have a habit of leaving the toilet seat up, hate when I have someone else train me whenever you're busy and you have this strange obsession with making the perfect sandwich. That doesn't even include your objection to half my mission requests, any memos I put out in regards to specialist training and the fact that I spend six out of seven days in the office for over twelve hours."

He thought about it for a moment before speaking. "We'll argue but not fight, arguments can be resolved quickly or with a third party."

"Uh huh, we'll see about that since no one will want to volunteer for those conflict resolution. The only question is if they'll be taking missions to get away or just running across the base."

* * *

A smile seemed to cross the specialist's features, "you're cute when you're trying to think of something that has a billion possibilities."

"Wow, a compliment and a smile." She smirked up at him, "I don't want to ruin the moment but you have to check in with Hill and Coulson."

He shook his head as he made his way over to the computer, allowing Skye to flop down on their bed. "I don't care what you say, it was a comment."

"Uh huh," she looked up from her tablet. "In my definition, telling me I was picking things up quickly and that you didn't think a Rising Tide hacker was a good fit but I was turning out as part of team, that was a compliment."

"Comment."

Skye chuckled, "we're going to be debating this till the day we die."

"Hopefully that'll be decades from now but," he turned back as he initiated the program, "I look forward to debating that with you for decades to come."

"Good," she smiled at him, "because I'm not going anywhere, at least without you."

* * *

They failed to realize that a beacon of light shone brightly around them both, signaling hope for a world in another realm.

Relighting a fire on an ancient torch and causing an ally to deliver news of an impossibility after thousands of years of loss and tragedy.

They didn't realize that a prophecy had been met after having been lost to myth and legend, all because one girl wore a crystal around her neck.

* * *

A/N: Well that's quite an ending (to this chapter). Well we at least know Skye can be severely scary when faking something and that no matter how much time has past the events over a board game will never be forgotten.

Next...you did read the chapter right, it's all lined out for you.

Please read and review...


	13. Is the Debt Repaid?

The Strength in Darkness

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

_I swear to you that far into the future when you believe me gone, a child of mine will become a beacon of peace for all worlds. Combined blood of Horde and Pacifist with a soul that shines brighter than a thousand suns, to the likes of which you have never seen and never will see again. That beacon will never fall nor fade for the soul of the child is the purest ever to exist in all the realms._

_Last Words of Adara, Princess of Sondona_

_Prophecy of a Combined Horde and Pacifist Child_

* * *

Lady Sif made her way to the Bifrost to find Heimdall waiting with the sword that would transport her to the home world of the Enyn Pacifists. She paused and turned to her friend, knowing he was what she needed but also saw those she swore to protect.

"Is the princess well?"

Heimdall nodded, "she fairs well, on a mission with her lover to capture the one who harmed her."

She smiled and put a hand on Heimdall's arm. "Now, I must journey to Sondona to let the Pacifists know that Asgard has repaid the debt we owe them."

"A debt over a thousand years old finally repaid, we can hope they accept this form of repayment." He moved over to the control and placed the sword inside, "safe travel Lady Sif."

The journey was quick and Sif found herself in a green meadow of flowers and grass. Within her sight was the mighty citadel of the Sondonan capital. She started her trek to the citadel, formulating what she planned to say to the Council on the matter of what she had found.

* * *

Arriving at the steps of the citadel's council building she was greeted by a messanger immediately. "Lady Sif, welcome to Sondona once again. What shall I tell the Council of your sudden and unexpected arrival?"

"Tell the Council that Asgard has repaid the debt we own to them and that I wish to discuss it with them."

Within an hour she was escorted to the central hall of the Council, three women stood in various places as holograms of worlds and enemies floated around them. Kneeling before them with an arm across her chest, Sif waited for the command to rise.

"Lady Sif, rise and let us discuss this debt you believe has been paid." One of the women spoke in a gentle voice and Sif rose. "It has been many years since you last stepped onto Sondona, victorious in your battles and saving a dozen worlds full of innocents."

Sif nodded to them all, "Ladies Ora, Morsa and Elowyn it is an honor to come before you. Your families have always been allies of Asgard even when Sondona and Asgard find themselves in tensions. I believe the last I was here you were but an idea in your forefather's minds."

"That is true," Lady Ora stepped forward. "You say Asgard has repaid the debt they owe us but we requested no battle or asked you to defend us. How could you repay the debt?"

"I bring news…"

Lady Morsa chuckled, "news that Lady Ora has yet to see. She has told us of this day, week, month, year and a hundred to come. There is no news which you could bring to us that she has not already seen."

Ora put up a hand to make the woman stop, "there is much I cannot see and if it is beyond this realm or Enyn society it is possible. Tell us Lady Sif what news you have and its importance."

* * *

She held out a small metal rod and Lady Elowyn took it from her hand. "I bring news of great importance to all Enyn," She took a minute to breath before speaking the important words. "The prophecy has come true, Adara's last words have come to be and a combined birth occurred 12 years ago in the Midgardian realm. A Horde-born child with the traits of both Pacifist and Enyn whose soul shines with the light of a thousand suns. I have seen and witnessed the light in her soul, she is unlike any that has come before her or shall ever come again."

Lady Elowyn put the metal rod in a device nearby and a holographic image of Skye emerged. The crystal of Sondona sat around her neck, clearly visible and the look in her eyes was calm and gentle. There was no doubt she was looking at someone close to her. "You bring us an image of Adara."

"No, I bring you the combined child." Sif took a few steps closer, "look at her clothing and see there is nothing she wears that is related to Enyn society or the clothing Adara once wore." Stepping closer to the device, she looked at Elowyn questioning. "May I?"

A nod and Sif turned the rod slowly so the image of Skye turned into a video. They watched as Skye laughed and happiness spread across her face. Another twist of the rod and sound erupted around them.

**"Come on, that can't be the best you got." Skye's voice filtered through the video images. "Seriously, I'm dying with all this soft training. How am I supposed to defend myself and other agents if you're not training me?"**

**A man entered the image and he put his arm around her neck in a choke hold. "Again then and stop playing around. Remember that training is not for fun, it's life or death."**

**"Okay oh wise one I understand." She smirked up at him, "but seriously Grant, we need to stick to what we do best. I punch the lights out of someone while you shoot to kill, killing isn't my thing."**

**The man nodded and kissed her temple, "as long as I'm here you'll never kill someone. You don't need that darkness in you, your heart wouldn't be able to handle it and neither would I. Watching the guilt destroy you, I wouldn't be able to handle that."**

**"You swear you won't let me become like Adara?" Her eyes met his and he nodded.**

**"I promise." A smile reached his face, "besides, you may be like her but you aren't her. You're Skye and Skye has a heart so big she can forgive even monsters." A pause came before he continued, "now, from the top what are you going to do?"**

* * *

The image paused with his arm wrapped around her and Sif watched as they all took in what they saw before them. Elowyn spoke before the others could voice words or thoughts.

"She conducts battles but does not kill a living soul, her heart so large she forgives all." Elowyn nodded, "traits of both Pacifists and Horde. We could not even think to take part in a battle, our souls could not take the thought of harming another even to injure them."

Ora looked at Sif, "what else makes her a combination of both."

"She commands an army," all three took a breath of air in as they gasped, "but her methods do not involve the taking of life. She brings life to all around her yet death follows her everywhere. She holds weapons in her hands but they do not kill, merely incapacitating and her mate…"

"What about her mate?" Morsa got closer, "you pause as if what we are about her hear will not please us."

Sif nodded, "he is a killer without mercy when the task is laid before him. However, his devotion to the Lady Skye drives him to be better, to walk away from death. His love for her is as strong as a soul connection between Enyn couples. In turn her love for him defied the crystal's power and preserved his life when he stood mere inches from her upon the bonding between her body and the crystal. A thousand suns shone bright from her and he was unharmed, more so the crystal heals him as well."

Silence filled the chamber and finally Ora spoke. "I shall go with you to this world in Midgard to meet this last child of Adara. If what you speak is true that we must know this beacon of peace that shines for all worlds." Turning the two remaining women, "I shall bring news of the child and if she is the beacon of legend the debt will be paid."

* * *

A few hours later they both appeared before Heimdall, the man nodded to Sif and started turning the room towards Midgard.

"The princess is well, near confrontation of her enemy who harmed her."

"Does her lover protect her or enact vengeance?"

The man moved away from the device, "he stands beside her as an equal, she does not allow him vengeance." Nodding to them both he waited, "safe journey to you both."

Next they were engulfed by the transport and found themselves in the middle of a desert. Ora looked around as did Sif and found nothing, not even grass or plants.

"It is a barren wasteland." Ora turned to her friend, "why are we in this place, surely the child cannot be here."

"We merely wait, in minutes her army shall meet us with open arms."

* * *

As if on cue Barton and Romanoff appeared from a rocky structure. "Lady Sif, we weren't expecting you."

"Lady Natasha, Agent Barton it has been many months." Sif inclined her head towards them.

Romanoff clasped Sif's arm, "you could have sent a message."

"She never sends a message saying she's coming." Barton chuckled, "anyway, I'm sure Coulson will be thrilled to see you."

Sif turned to Ora, "this is Lady Ora, she is one of Lady Skye's people. I know she is on a mission of her own at the moment so we will wait till she and Agent Ward arrive back."

Barton nodded to Ora, "welcome to Earth, let's get you inside and out of this sun."

As they walked, the councilwoman looked at her friend. "Why do you call her the Lady Skye on Midgard and Sondona but to Heimdall you spoke of her as a princess?"

"She is of Princess Adara's line, the last of her child so that is the title of which she was born to. However, in the presence of Lady Morsa it is best I refrain from using those words. You and I are both aware that she despises anyone who is of relation to Adara or her family. I did not wish to incite anger in chambers. As for here on Midgard, the title would not give her the equality which she so wishes so it was her request I not call her by such a title."

Ora smiled, "I cannot wait to meet this child of Adara. You speak of her fondly despite her youth and the history of her family."

"When in the presence of Lady Skye I assure you, not even Morsa would be able to hold contempt. Her heart and soul so giving and so beautiful that her presence changes you immediately. She draws people to her and she sees the good in their hearts until there is no good left."

* * *

A/N: Okay so Skye and Ward are in the middle of a mission to capture Quinn and while that is going on you have Sif bringing part of the big wigs from Skye's home world to meet her. Can anyone say that Quinn is just the start of a headache waiting to happen?

Note: Sorry I had to introduce this from another angle, there was no other way but to actually go to Sondona. As for the clip that Sif showed the Enyn Council, it's actually from her visit mentioned two chapters ago.

Next...I gave you several hints last chapter and this chapter.

Please read and review...


	14. Two Women, a Murderer and a Billionaire

The Strength in Darkness

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

Skye groaned as the sound of knocking on the hotel door dragged her from the comfort of sleep. Reaching out to the spot beside her she felt nothing and opened her eyes to find Ward dragging on a shirt and sweats instead of being in bed beside her. Using one hand to push her hair back while using the other to sit up, she watched Ward move to the door. A quick look through the peephole had him opening the door.

Maria Hill moved into the room with a tray of coffee, looking between the two. "I see I woke you. You do know missions are not the place to be sleeping in right?"

"Screw you, it's too early." Skye turned to look at the clock beside the bed. "It's four in the morning, my alarm on base doesn't even go off until six. Ward never woke me up before six to train, I don't know the concept of anything but sleep before six." With that she flopped back down and pulled the covers over her head.

"Is she always like this?"

Ward accepted the coffee she handed him, "generally if she's woken before her alarm goes off. You're early, you weren't supposed to arrive till right before the conference." He moved over to the table in the corner of the room and Hill followed.

"Well I wouldn't have arrived sooner but Quinn saw my name on the registry for the event. I got an email through my Stark Industries account. He wants to meet before the event about a potential trade of information that concerns some of SHIELD's former agents."

The specialist sat down as he nodded, "he took the bait."

"And something scared him shitless. The man was willing to give all information on HYDRA connections to Cybertek and any history he's had since Garrett got blasted away by Coulson. The only thing I'm wondering is what the hell you guys did. Did you by chance hold a gun to his head?"

"Skye wouldn't let me if it was the last resort."

"Huh, well whatever you did is a technique I'd like to employ in future interrogations. I agreed to a meeting but he doesn't know what I'm going to make him bargain for."

* * *

The covers on the bed were thrown back, Skye stood and pulled the oversized shirt down fully over her shorts. "Trying to sleep with you two talking is impossible."

"Babe…" Ward held up a gesture that was meant to calm her and Skye folded her arms with a look of murder in her eyes.

Storming off to the bathroom, the door slammed with a bang. Hill smirked as she took a drink of her coffee, "you're in the doghouse aren't you?"

"Until further notice unfortunately." Ward shook his head, "I should know by now."

"What the hell did you do exactly to scare Quinn though?"

Ward took a minute to think about the question before answering. "I think the meeting will review that to you and I think you'll enjoy it."

"Fair enough." She leaned back in the chair, "I need some enjoyment after dealing with the pile of paperwork Skye left me with. The woman does more paperwork than I ever thought to see in my lifetime and all in a week. I'm starting to think she's a damn Avenger instead of some foreign planet's long-lost princess."

* * *

The meeting with Quinn took place in a separate conference office, Quinn and his men were waiting when the three arrived with several other agents. Quinn looked up and nearly jumped out of his chair when Skye walked in behind Hill, leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face.

"No, not with her around." He backed up several feet and Hill turned to look at Skye.

"Her, she's about as harmless as a puppy." The woman laughed, "Agent Ward is your problem not Agent Skye."

The billionaire shook his head while having fear in his eyes, "you employee the monster?"

"Monster? I'm confused because the only…"

Skye's hand made Hill stop and she moved around the table near Quinn, who backed up against the wall. She turned back to look at Ward, all while putting dragging a finger down Quinn's suit from neck to chest. "Let me have some fun now, please?"

"Please don't let her…" he gulped and looked at Hill, "I'll give you whatever you want just keep her away from me."

The deputy director turned fully and moved to Ward, all while Hill looked on confused. "I can settle this matter here," she touched Ward's arm as she moved around him. "Let me tear him apart, piece by piece and both of our scores will be settled. No interrrogations and no holding him, caring for him." She leaned up next to Ward's ear as she stood behind him. "Please Grant let me have some fun."

Quinn pointed at her, "keep her on a leash, you control her so keep her on a leash."

Ward folded his arms, "you turn yourself over to SHIELD and tell us everything, serving a life sentence in one of our prisons."

"Are you crazy?" The man smirked, "you honestly think I'll do that?"

"Okay," he shrugged, "Skye you can have your fun. Just try to contain the mess, I can't afford everything like the last time."

She smirked, "goody. What to start with is the question to ask? Severing the head or ripping out the heart?" Moving to Quinn his smirk changed to fear and he shook his head.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll surrender to SHIELD just call her off."

* * *

He tried to squeeze against the wall as Skye neared him. She stopped and laughed, her laughter not dark but bubbly. "So easy, you actually fell for that. You have to the dumbest guy SHIELD has ever interrogated to fall for it."

She moved over to Ward and looked at Hill, "you're welcome."

"You had me frightened for a moment." Hill looked at the SHIELD agents and they were quickly detaining Quinn and his men. "That's all an act right?"

"Pacifist, can't actually kill anyone." She pulled the necklace from under her shirt, "this only works on Pacifist Enyn, it can't work on Horde so since it works…"

Hill nodded, "you're definitely unable to kill someone."

"Yep, all acting." Skye smirked at Quinn as he was walked towards them. "Have fun in prison, Agent Ward can testify it's not as nice as normal prisons."

He stopped walking to look at her, "you aren't…"

"I'm not like my parents, I'm not a monster."

Ward crossed his arms, "she's SHIELD's Deputy Director. At your sentencing I assure you that no one will take pity on you because they're loyal to her. I'm also certain that when they hear of your crimes several Asgardians loyal to Skye will murder you in your sleep."

"That's if you don't get to him first." Skye looked up at Ward with a fondness. "I know you're itching for to exercise that trigger finger."

"Shooting you was unforgivable." It was a hiss and he nodded to the agents, they escorted the men out.

* * *

After Quinn and his men were gone, Hill folded her arms. "That was fun but not it's time to escort them back and for you two to debrief." She inclined her head to Skye, "it also means I can give you back the position I've been holding for days. The paperwork alone is cause to shoot myself."

Skye groaned, "you had to remind me of what 80% of my job consists of."

"Hey but look at it this way." Hill smirked, "when the Council tried to send your boyfriend/bodyguard to die again you had the authority to tell them to go fuck themselves. I think that was the only time someone has walked away after using an explicit sentence without being shot. Well, Nick Fury notwithstanding."

Ward put his arm around Skye, "let's just go home."

She smiled at him, "sounds like an idea, going home."

* * *

Midway down the hallway, Hill looked at them. "I forgot to mention. Sif showed up yesterday with some Councilwoman from the Pacifist Enyn Council, they're eager to meet you two. Something about a debt and a princess destroying the world or something. I'm not really sure, Fitz and Simmons just talk too fast for me to understand. They told me on the way to the hanger so I can't be sure."

"My homeworld's representatives are here to meet me and you didn't think that was news worth waking me up this morning?" Skye shook her head, "unbelievable."

"Why the both of us?" Ward looked confused, "Skye's Enyn not me."

Hill chuckled, "that's the part I did catch. Apparently to them you're her mate, otherwise the person she's married to till death. The two scientists explained that clearly before they started arguing on the merits of having a peaceful princess and a killer together." She waited for a reaction, "what, no unbelievable gasps or 'whats' from you two?"

Skye and Ward shared a look before shrugging, Skye commenting. "Sounds about right to me."

* * *

A/N: Okay so Skye's acting even scares the Great Maria Hill! I loved writing that Skye has this darkness in her, this combination of races that can make her nearly lethal but she always draws the line at killing. I also love how Quinn became putty in her hands and how she wrapped herself around Ward when begging to supposively tear Quinn apart.

Next...I gave you hints already.

Please read and review. Let me know what you want to see or how I can make it better.


	15. A Mere Girl

The Strength in Darkness

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

It was a long flight back with Quinn practically starring at Skye when she moved from the cabin to cargo bay when Hill took over helping Ward pilot. She ignored him and did what paperwork she could on her tablet, the amount she had waiting online was more than enough to keep her busy.

"Skye," Hill came back to them, "Home is requesting to speak to you."

Taking the headset that Hill handed her, Skye tapped the earwig. "Home this Deputy Director Skye, what's up?" She looked up at Hill as the base tower explained the situation, "understood. Have a triple guard waiting for our prisoner transfer upon arrival or better yet ask Lady Sif if she'd like to help us. Yes that was an order not a suggestion, do you want to end up in my office like Lorenzo? Yeah, Skye out."

"Maddox in the tower thought you were suggesting something?" Hill took the headset back, "all those rookie agents can't hear a command when they need to. How is Lorenzo's punishment going?"

Skye shrugged and smirked, "bathrooms are cleaner."

"I noticed, the female bathroom on Level 4 is sparkling enough I could eat off the sink counter. Remind me not to piss you off."

"I reminded you to remind me to remind you not to cross me."

"Arrival in ten, I need one of you up here because landing these things are a two person job no matter what Hawkeye says." Ward's voice floated to the back and Hill turned back to the cabin.

Skye chuckled, "the man thinks hanging off a balcony twenty stories up is cool. Nothing he says is credible."

* * *

They landed in the base hanger and as the door to the cargo bay was landing onto the flight deck floor, Lady Sif walked up the ramp with Coulson to her right. The Asgardian stopped right in front of Quinn as an agent stood him up and the look on her face read angry.

"This the man who dared to injure Lady Skye?"

"She was on the verge of death, mere minutes away from Valkyries collecting her if she had been Asgardian." Coulson supplied the answer and Sif grabbed Quinn by the collar.

"If not for the alliance between this realm and Asgard, I would take you back to Asgard and let the training boys use you as a target. Your death would be slow and very long, pain being the beginning of why you would beg for mercy."

Quinn shook his head, "she's just a girl, nothing ordinary so why would she matter to you?"

"That mere girl you believe is nothing is far more important than you could ever hope to be. She is a beacon of hope for all realms and all planets, her soul holding light brighter than a thousand suns. The fact she is a Princess of Sondona, last child of the mighty Azela House and first of her kind is not being taken into account. So in comparison you are nothing to the universe." She let go of him and the agents took him away.

* * *

Skye looked at Sif, "whoa, remind me never to make you mad."

"Fortunate for you Lady Skye, there is nothing you could to bring my anger. His capture brings peace to both Lady Ora and I, your mate's need for vengeance is satisfied and he can now focus once again on protecting you."

"Um, I think you got something backwards." She gave a look of surprise and pointed to herself. "I protect myself, Ward just happens to be there to help me."

Sif looked at them confused and Ward nodded as he walked past her with his tactical gear. "It's true, she's not a princess in need of rescuing. Watch her take out a four man team and then see if she needs me."

"Hey I resent that, I'll always need you." Skye grabbed her gear and quickly moved after him. "I wasn't saying you were useless."

"Never implied that." Ward placed his arm around her, "obviously there are things you can't do that need me to be there. Hanging off a building and needing me to pull you up for example."

Skye pushed his arm off and moved a foot away, "and back in the doghouse you go."

* * *

"I find myself surrounded by complexion." Sif looked at Coulson and Hill, "are they not mates, do they not share an eternal bond?"

Hill shrugged, "about as deeply as one can with a partner."

"Then why do they act as if they are mere friends?"

"We have rules about that and Skye's high position prevents her from taking favorites. Beyond their rooms Skye can't show favoritism and Ward has to act like any normal agent."

Sif thought before speaking, "I see but you can assure me that their bond is strong."

"You aren't going to find stronger around here," Hill moved past them, "well beside Romanoff and Barton but that's territory I urge you not to get into. You'll go back to Asgard probably mortified if you do."

"What's the issue?" Coulson folded his arms and Sif shook her head as if to dismiss it. "Please tell us."

The Asgardian started walking and they followed, "Enyn society places great value on the bonds between mates, between those who hold soul connections. It is almost unheard of for Enyn to not share them. Lady Ora will want to test Lady Skye to see if her soul connection exists due to her duel existence as Horde and Pacifist. If the connection exists, they will do all they can to see that the other part of it, whoever holds it, is placed with her. It is unlikely that Agent Ward holds it as he is human. I need the bond between them to be whole and solid so that I can make a case against her return to Sondona if she is found to hold part of a connection."

Hill looked at Coulson, "I think an exception could be made Phil. You remember what she was like during Project Renewal."

* * *

Skye stood drying her hair after a shower as Ward shaved the buildup he'd gained on the trip. He moved out the bathroom to find her at her desk looking down at her computer as she towel dried her long locks. Sif had brought her a dress to wear, as she had to look her best, and it made her look nearly ethereal. Smiling for a moment in the doorway as he watched her, Ward found himself starring at an angel yet again.

"You're beautiful." She turned to look at him, removing the towel from her hair as the long tresses fell around her shoulders. "Beyond perfect."

A smile graced the woman's face as he neared her, looking up at him she smiled. "I think you're bias."

"I'm always going to be bias." He leaned down, gently capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. "No one is going to change my mind about you."

"One day you're going to look at me and I'm not going to look like this anymore." She moved her hand down her side to punctuate the sentence. "One day, in like half a decade I'm going to have fat in places I don't now. I'll have food in my hair and throw up or some other bodily fluid on me. I'll be disgusting and smell horrible because I haven't been able to bathe in like two days because the kids are keeping me busy."

Ward chuckled and pulled her closer, "kids huh?"

"Yeah, kids." Her smile turned into a grin, "but in like half a decade not before. Little hybrids of you and me with my personality and your looks. I mean if we have kids with your personality, well I don't even want to know what that household is going to look like."

A kiss to her forehead he pulled back and nodded. "A daughter, a little princess to spoil but discipline because I don't know if I could raise a son. He'd probably end up like I did or worse."

"Biologically speaking that's all on you." It was a soft chuckle that accompanied the statement as Skye let her hand slide under his Henley. She sighed and let her chin rest against his chest, "we should go, they're expecting us."

"You don't want to go do you?"

She smiled as she took a step out of his arms. "What I want is to stay here with you and forget the world outside exists."

"But it does exist." He pushed a lock of her hair back, "unlike then I'm here solely for you, to protect you as far as you'll let me. That's why Coulson named me your bodyguard, he knows there's nothing else I'd rather do than protect you."

"Despite what I said before, you're doing an awesome job."

* * *

A/N: Well Sif told him!

Next...Okay I'll give a hint. The next two chapters are nail bitters and tissue huggers, the next one we see Skye and Ward standing on death's doorstep. The one after you'll need tissues, that's all I'm saying.

Please read and review...


	16. Asgard, Sondona and Earth in a Room

A Light for the Darkest Soul

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

The conference room was not dressed for otherworldly alliances to be brokered, it was like the rest of the base with concrete walls and a huge picture of a forest. It's table was wooden with hard chairs and nothing meant for comfort. Skye and Ward walked in with Hill to find Coulson speaking with both Sif and the woman from the Enyn Council. Apparently even Sif found a reason to wear a dress and Skye had a suspicion that the one she wore was from the Asgardian's closet.

"They're here." Hill put it bluntly, she didn't really do peace brokering beyond politicians and secret organizations.

The three turned and Coulson smiled, he frowned slightly at how close Ward loomed to Skye. "Ward, she's non-violent so there's no threat to Skye."

The specialist merely nodded and paused in his steps to lean against a wall. Skye looked back at him and he gave her a soft look before a brief nod. The deputy director moved closer to Sif and the woman, who looked at her with weariness.

"Hello, I'm Skye." She held out her hand and the woman gently captured it.

"Ora of the Enyn Council, Lady Sif has told me much about you and I must say I am eager that we talk on a deeper level in later days." Her eyes diverted to Ward, "your mate I assume?"

Skye shrugged, "mate, bodyguard, hired hand, partner and possible handler. He's got so many jobs and skills they use the term specialist here to describe him."

"I see, we will talk more on the subject." She turned to look at Coulson, "the use of your room to meet with Skye is greatly appreciated. I shall return her to you after I have spoken to her, Lady Sif will stay as a third party loyal to Skye's wishes."

"Unacceptable." Ward straightened and he neared the three, "I stay or Coulson stays but one us stays with Skye."

Coulson put up a hand to stop the man, "I think what Agent Ward means to say is that with no offense to Lady Sif but despite her origins of birth, Skye was raised and has a home here on this planet. Neither one of you are qualified to speak on her wishes except her and those who know her."

"I understand what you believe but what I have to speak to her about is not for human ears. Your civilization is still young in the universe's eyes. Your care of Skye is commendable and you have done well to mold her character but you are still not beyond the years of war yet. When you are beyond them then you emerge from your infancy and you may sit at the table of peace."

"Skye?" Ward looked into her eyes as she turned to him, without a word she nodded to him and he backed up as if understanding. "I'll be outside, you know your safe word."

* * *

He left the room with a very flustered Coulson, Hill shut the door behind them as she left as well. Ora moved to a chair and sat as the other two did, she smiled at Skye. "I understand you have been raised on this planet and have thought yourself human for many years. Our races are not all different, our biology is nearly indistinguishable while our minds set up apart. I do not pretend to think you will automatically accept all of Enyn society and I shall not pressure you to return with me to Sondona."

"Thank you." Skye folded her hands and looked up at Ora. "We didn't know what to expect," a smile emerged with a chuckle, "Grant thought you'd be dragging me back to Sondona with you."

Confusion crossed Ora's face at the name but Sif quickly dispelled it. "Her mate, humans hold two name to distinguish them from each other. A first that is their sole identification and a second that represents their family."

"The first matter we must bring to the table is unfortunately your mate." Skye's head whipped up at the statement. "He is not well suited for you, the fact he can kill without mercy is unacceptable by Enyn society. You have a soul connection with someone and while you feel a connection to this man, it will pale in comparison to the one you hold with the other half of the soul connection."

Skye stood up and shook her head, "you have no idea of what you're talking about. Grant Ward maybe a killer but he doesn't kill without mercy. You don't know that every death haunts him into the night and you say he's unacceptable for me. Well I have to say that it's politically unacceptable to start of relations by telling me who I can't be with and why."

"Their connection is solid and I have seen them both Lady Ora, separating them is not going to be an easy task. It would be far easier to convert a Horde to the Pacifist life."

* * *

Ora stood and moved to Skye, touching the crystal around her neck. "You wear this to sustain yourself, it tells us you are Pacifist but also how much light lies in your soul. The brightness it gives off when binding to you is an indication of how pure your soul is." Without so much as a word she pulled the crystal from around Skye's neck.

"What are you doing?" Sif was quickly around the table as Skye began to clutch her chest and sway. "You risk her very life, are you without wisdom?" Sif looked up at Ora, "put it around her neck, bind it to her again before you kill the last of Adara's line."

"That would be a mercy for all Enyn, she is a combination of Horde and Pacifist. Any moment the biological marker to prevent killing can be ignored and she could turn on us all."

The door to the room flew open and Coulson walked in with several agents. "Agent Ward is currently being moved to the Infirmary, his heart is slowing at a dangerous rate. That's impossible given he and Skye are kept healthy by that crystal. So what did you do to her?"

Sif picked Skye up in her arms and held her, "we must get her to your healers immediately. I will stay to deal with Lady Ora and bring the crystal to you once I have retrieved it." She handed Skye to Coulson, "quickly, your medicine can sustain her in the time it takes to settle this matter."

Before anything more could be said Coulson left while the agents stayed. Sif turned to Ora, the woman nodded. "It was cruel indeed but I too must witness the light of her soul."

"You would risk two lives to prove words I have provided. I see Asgard isn't trusted as we once were, I wonder why you assume my words are not truth. I was a girl when I visited Sondona for the first time and saw documentation of Adara's destruction and while Thor himself only knows the legends, I know the truth of what she once did to her beloved people. I do not offer false words on the account of Adara. She was mighty but her combined blood, no matter how much you deny it was so, was the reason for her decline. I only wish to rest the Enyn heart that they may know the child has come and will not come ever again. They can stop fearing their children's destines before they even leave the womb."

Ora nodded, "your words are believed or I would not be here but you must understand that confirmation must come to my eyes as well."

"Then I shall take you to their healers." She held out her hand, "give me the crystal and I may trust your words are true." Quickly the crystal was in her hand and they left the room.

* * *

The Infirmary was in chaos, Jemma Simmons and several other doctors were trying to stabilize Skye and Ward both. Multiple people working on them at the same time while their beds rested mere feet from each other.

"She's crashing!" One of the nurses yelled and immediately CPR started being performed.

"I'm losing him!" Someone yelled and Simmons looked up at that, "he's in V-fib, get a damn crash cart."

Simmons started towards the cart but Sif caught her arm, gently as not to harm her. "I have the crystal. You know what happened last time, it will revive them both due to their connected souls."

"You cannot claim that." Ora's stern voice came and Sif turned to her sharply.

"YOU cannot claim that." Sif shook her head, "you do not know them or their souls, you put them this way and I would not put it past this planet to start a war with Sondona over these two. You cannot fight your wars and Asgard will not defend you in this so I suggest Lady Ora that you step aside for while they maybe infants to the realms, their hearts are more compassionate than all Enyn put together." She turned back to Simmons, "let me see them."

Simmons nodded, turning to everyone trying to work on them. "Step back! Everyone back now!"

Everyone looked up and Sif nodded to them, "your healing arts are wondrous for this realm but they cannot save them. I however ofter my services to revive them to their healthy state once again."

Seconds later they all moved back and Sif moved to Skye, looking down at her still body and that of Ward's. She held up the crystal and placed it close to Skye's neck before turning to look at Simmons. "Everyone look away."

"Why?" One of the nurses asked emotionally.

"The light of a thousand suns will quickly descend upon this room and you all shall be harmed if you do not turn your eyes." Sif's words were gentle yet determined. "I do not wish you harmed."

* * *

Everyone turned away while Ora neared, waiting to see the light that surrounded the room. She noticed Sif move Skye's bed closer to Ward's and placing Ward's hand on Skye's before letting the crystal rest on Skye's neck.

As before nothing happened for a few moments and Ora shook her head, "his darkness corrupted her soul."

"No," Sif smiled as the small crystal started to shine, "she merely waits for the light in herself to meet his, to find him through their connection. That's why time passes for moments before she shines."

"It is a dim light." The comment came before the room was engulfed in a bright light, so bright that even Ora and Sif could feel the burn on their skin.

Moments seemed like hours, the brightness of the light seemed to only get brighter before fading slowly. As the light receded into the crystal, Ora looked over to see both bodies beginning to breathe again and Skye opened her eyes.

"You see Lady Ora," Sif turned to her, "even the darkest soul can follow the brightest sun into the light. This soul burns with the light of a thousand suns, so pure her light can tame that of a murderer. None have ever done so and none shall do so again. She is the combined child and I ask you, are you satisfied with your confirmation?"

Ora merely bowed her head and moved from the room, agents immediately surrounded her as Coulson made his way over. "Lady Ora, until your departure you'll have two agents escorting you at all times. Consider this an interplanetary courtesy considering you nearly killed my second-in-charge and her bodyguard. Skye isn't just a part of this agency, she's the one who gives out my commands."

* * *

As soon as she was gone, Coulson looked over at Sif with a simple nod of his head in thanks. She gave the same and crossed her arm across her chest, a sign of loyalty and compassion. Departing to let the staff take over the care of the two, Sif allowed herself to fall in step with Coulson.

"What do see on your schedule for the next few years?" The man smiled as he asked and Sif shrugged.

"Since the realms are not at war I find myself a messenger and an instructor to children. No need for a warrior when there is no war. It is not the first time I have gone without battle, once I was without it for close to a hundred years." She smirked, "I believe we all nearly found ourselves thinking of starting a war just to have something to do."

Coulson stopped and turned to her, "how would you like an offer to stay here and work for us? You'd be able to help us train agents, keep Skye safe and help us to build ourselves up from infants to children in the universe."

* * *

A/N: Okay I think we can all agree that Skye should NEVER take the crystal off. I know I created her but I kind of hate Ora right now, later she'll return as an okay character. Do you think Sif will say yes? I read her old Marvel profile and it says she can't stand Earth.

Next...remember your tissues, it's a crying one.

Please read and review...


	17. A Lifetime in a Moment

A Light for the Darkest Soul

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

Skye woke to a finger on her cheek and she smiled as she opened her eyes to find Ward lying beside her. He gazed at her as if she was his entire universe and in that moment she suspected she was. His finger moved a lock of hair from her face and she was grateful her bangs were growing back after the stupid haircut she took at Simmons' suggestion during the early months of rebuilding.

"Good morning." Her breath was a mere whisper but in the small intimate space they created for themselves it might as well have been a scream.

His eyes seem to radiate love and in that moment he didn't look anything like the killer she knew laid under his surface. The same killer her light kept back, only surfacing when she was in danger or a threat was posed to her. Sif had explained that her light, her soul connection with him, kept the darkness back. She let it slip to Skye that it would continue to push his darkness back until the moment she became in danger and nothing could keep it at bay. A mere threat to his only light in the darkness, his only strength to become a good man, unleashed a dark monster.

The Asgardian had been truthful upon Skye's curious question of children. Though half-human, any child born to them could embody either the Pacifist or Horde genetics, especially since she had both. If their child held Horde there was no other option than to kill the child immediately because no amount of humanity could save the monster that it would become. In that moment her heart tore and the thought of killing her child, the task having to be left to its father, made the decision clear. There would be no children, the dream of a small little princess had to be banished from Ward's mind. He took it as well as Skye could hope, questioning endless possibilities but still realized the truth. They buried the thought away after an hour of tears and a whispered name he had thought perfect: Adara.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her and Skye thought to what they had discussed the night before. The realization of a dream lost to them because of her very genetics, of the reality of the 50% chance of having to kill a child due to what it could become.

Closing her eyes, Skye shook her head and let a tear escape her eye. "I hate myself, I thought I could embrace what I was but like Sif told Ora, death follows me everywhere."

* * *

He pulled her into his arms and Skye breathed him in, took in the beat of his heart and calmed herself. Lips to her forehead, Ward smiled. "She would have had your eyes and your personality, always bubbly and seeing good in everyone. By the time she turned one she would have had everyone wrapped around her finger. It'd take us both threatening the team before they'd say 'no' to her every wish and dream." Playing out the beautiful story as he felt her smile at the images, he continued. "She'd stomp her feet and whine before throwing a tantrum but apologize as soon as she felt bad about it."

Skye pulled back and wiped her eyes, smiling at him. "She'd see us training and beg us to teach her. She'd never punch the bag right but it was adorable seeing her try with your concentration while doing so."

"She'd be tutored by everyone on base, especially by Fitzsimmons and she'd be a monster with computers. You'd complain because she'd beat all your records by the time she was thirteen and I'd laugh and remind you who she took after most." Ward met Skye's eyes, "you'd pout for a while before showing her a few tricks to get around SHIELD's sensors."

Skye entwined her fingers with his and shook her head. "You'd get so irate when you learned she'd been sneaking off with Barton and Romanoff's kid. Hill would be the one to find them making out somewhere. You'd complain and threaten to string the kid up before realizing out of everyone, their kid was probably the most unlikely to break her heart out of fear of both us and their parents."

"You'd tell me kill the kid after they break Adara's heart for the first time, her realizing that there was no real connection there besides teenager hormones. She'd curl up with you and watch movies with ice cream, begging me not to hurt the kid because she had been stupid and hurting them was just asking for Barton and Romanoff to kill us."

Laughter came from Skye and she nodded, "but the first time she's selected for a team you'd be threatening every member of that team. Everyone would soon learn that Adara Ward was more precious than any other agent." Smiling she looked at him, "but then she realized she needed a partner and she picks Fitzsimmons' kid. He'd been training under you for a while and you deem him passable. The first time she gets hurt you're coming unglued, threatening to hurt the kid till you realize he's more distraught than you. You know then that all along her best friend since diapers is the one for her."

"When she wakes up I tell him, against my better judgment, to tell her how he feels. We're both rejoicing with Fitzsimmons due to the fate that seems to be dragging us back together. We all agree, the four of us, that it was meant to be so you and I don't threaten him. We tell them to protect that connection and let it grow."

"And a few decades later she tells us she's expecting and we can't help but grin. We realize we raised her right and we loved her like we were never loved."

Silence seemed to grip the room as the story ended and the fairy tale life became once again a fairy tale. Ward finally looked into Skye's eyes and smiled, "we had a beautiful little girl."

Skye couldn't help but grin because in a matter of moments they'd created a lifetime, a set of memories to look back on despite it being all imagination never to come to light. "Yeah we did and we loved her."

"We love her." He corrected her and Skye nodded, knowing that despite what the world realized, in their minds with each other they had what they desired. "We'll always remember her when we see our friends and fellow agents having children. We know that we had one and she was perfect."

* * *

Reality came to call as Coulson called a meeting the next morning to inform them of the recent changes in connections they had with the government. They made it to Command only to run into Sif outside the command room and she looked nothing like normal. She wore jeans and a white tunic, brown boots and her hair in a ponytail.

"Lady Sif?" Skye had to ask because she wasn't sure.

"Lady Skye, I see you are well rested." She noticed Skye's view of her clothes, "am I dressed incorrectly? Agent Hill offered to assist me in acquiring Midgardian clothing since I will be among you to assist in your efforts of rebuilding."

Skye put her hands up, "no you look great. I just," she shrugged, "didn't expect you to be wearing clothes like us."

"Thank you, I had hoped I wore the clothing correctly. She didn't explain and I had to use my own knowledge and your 'search engine' I believe she called it."

"Whoa!" Skye waved her hands, "Hill introduced you to a search engine, which one?"

"Goggle I believe she called it."

"Google," Skye shook her head. "No, I'll help you with the internet and most of the technology you don't understand. If you don't understand anything ask me, not Hill and definitely not some random agent."

Sif inclined her head, "that would be much appreciated." She extended her hand, "please after you Lady Skye."

"Just Skye, we're equals now and Ora has gone home."

* * *

The Asgardian walked beside Skye, "you may address me as Sif if you wish. As for Ora, I believe she realizes that my facts were correct and her guilt at harming you both has left her with knowledge that you are safer on Midgard." Sif turned to Ward, "she extends great apologizes to you Agent Ward and wishes you to know that she understands that Skye is safest in your care."

"Just Ward and if you ever see her again, tell her I understand her reasoning but I don't accept it."

"I shall." She smiled, "I do hope you will invite me to your marriage whenever it occurs. Marriages are such celebrations on Asgard, their gatherings lasting long into the night and often husbands have to drag their wives home to allow the happy couple time to themselves. It's been nearly a hundred years since I last invited to a wedding. We do not go without invitation as it is rude."

Skye chuckled, "when it happens, probably not for a few years, I'll let you help Simmons, May and Riley plan the wedding. After all, you have become one of my closest friends while you've been here."

"I am honored to be called your friend." Sif bowed her head with an arm to her chest. "While much of it has been assisting in your recoveries, I take honor that I have become one closest to you."

"After all, us non-human girls have to stick together." Skye laughed and Sif seemed to get the joke, chuckling as well.

Ward shook his head and nodded to the doorway of Command. "Shall we ladies?"

* * *

A/N: I cried as I wrote this, I hope you guys haven't cried that much. There are not enough words to describe my response to that in any way. Now Sif in Earth clothes, anyone want to just go WHOA now?

Next...Nope, no hints here.

Please read and review...


	18. New Mission with Difficulties

A Light for the Darkest Soul

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

When the remainder of HYDRA sends you a message stupidly telling you that they plan to find and destroy your growing ranks, they should know that SHIELD had the best hackers at their disposal and could track them down in under an hour. So to take down the growing organization before it could attack them, Coulson ordered a strike on their facility.

"Skye?" Coulson spoke and Skye lifted her head from her laptop. "What have you found?"

The hacker pushed her hand against the holocom, bringing up a facility and spun it so it faced her. "A five story building with four lower levels and one above ground. It's heavily armed, I hacked their security and got a glimpse of what their agents look like. A few I identified as being part of Garrett's former team from Havana. Other than that we're looking at about forty men and women with full packages and a whole lot of weapons. Mostly smuggled from Iraq during the war."

"What type of weapons do you speak of?" Sif folded her arms and Skye looked at her computer where she'd transferred data to the table.

"Your standard AKs that were stolen from Russia, a few kazoos stolen from NATO and a whole lot of pistol and assault rifles." She shrugged and looked at Sif, "missiles and guns basically."

The Asgardian nodded, "we shall have strength and surprise as well as firearms. In a battle the surprise and strength is a much greater weapon as the enemy is unsuspecting."

"An Asgardian warrior will be the last thing they're expecting." Coulson looked at their new ally, "that is if you want to go into battle."

A smile came across the woman's face, "and leave you to have all the fun, I should be insulted that you assume I will not participate."

* * *

Skye laughed and looked up at Ward, he gave a slight smile as she went back to her computer screen. "I've got their pattern of guard change down and it seems that is the time to strike because they're preoccupied."

"What time is the guard change?" May looked at the facility as Hill turned it slightly.

"1500 everyday with no deviation." Skye looked back at her computer before groaning. "Shit."

Ward's response was immediate, he was beside her closer than before with a hand on her arm. "What is it?"

"Their security net, I can't shut it down without help." Shaking her head she looked over at Coulson, "we're going to need another computer specialist to help me with this. It has to be shut down at the same time in two different locations. I think they started realizing that one location was an easy target for us."

Hill folded her arms, "we only have two, we had five Rising Tide that joined but three unfortunately didn't conform to our regulations." She shrugged, "Huang is currently on location with Strike Team Echo and Lydon's here."

"Miles Lydon?" Ward questioned and with a nod from Hill he became defensive. "Absolutely not. Tell me what I have to do." He turned to Skye and her eyebrow rose. "It can't be that hard to turn off a program."

"You can barely open up anything beyond an email or the internet. Telling you how to get around this security net is like asking me to disarm a bomb, impossible." She sighed and closed her eyes before speaking. "As much as I don't like this, Lydon is coming with us but he'll stay with you Trip."

"Yes ma'am." Trip smiled at her and gave her a two finger salute.

Sif looked between them all, "am I missing something important? Has this man somehow wronged you despite his current employment?"

"He's Skye's ex."

May's bluntness made Sif nod, "it all makes sense now. Skye's reluctance and Ward's hostility, it is an instinctive response after the bonding between two who hold their connection." She looked at the couple, "I assure you your bond keeps your hearts to each other, no other can threaten it even under compulsion. I will accompany Agent Triplett and this man to assure that they are unharmed but also kept away from you during this mission."

* * *

Skye sat in her office finishing the paperwork necessary to seize any weapons that HYDRA had for SHIELD despite their original owners being NATO and Russia. With her back to the door as she sat on the couch, she didn't see anyone at the door but Ward would alert her if necessary as he often sat reading a book or reviewing potential agents to train the next year when he'd start taking on training as well as being her bodyguard.

A knock and Trip's voice made her put down her paperwork. "Mr. Lydon as requested ma'am."

Skye rose from the couch and walked around it, stopping a few from the door. Miles looked at her as if confused. "Is this just a stop before seeing your deputy director, trying to convince me to join the cause even further because Skye is the last person to believe in your cause?"

"That'll be all Agent Triplett." Skye spoke and he let Miles' arm go before giving her a two finger salute. Upon his disappearance, she turned to Ward. "Agent Ward that'll be all for now, I'll speak to you another time."

Ward nodded and rose from his seat, the book having already been abandoned moments earlier. He shut the door behind himself and Skye made her way over to her desk to retrieve her tablet. Upon finding it, she looked up to see Miles examining the room. His attention turned to her and he smirked. "So you get your own office, guess they even treat their hackers differently once they are trusted."

"They treat their deputy directors differently." She looked back down at the tablet and found what she was looking for. "You'll be assisting my team in taking down a HYDRA base. The security shutdown requires two computer specialists at two locations operating the shutdown at the same time. Since we're short computer specialists, you'll have to do so here."

He took the tablet she handed him, "why are you giving me this?"

"You don't have the correct clearance to read the information without someone supervising you. I suggest you start reading because I have a meeting in ten minutes with a supervising officer on his conduct earlier this week."

* * *

She turned back around and sat at her desk, putting her headphones in as she started filling out paperwork. Several requisition forms and three reassignment orders later the tablet was placed on her desk. Pulling her headphones out, she looked up at Miles. "You're mad if you think I'm going into a military facility where I could get shot much less with just six people against forty or fifty men with guns."

Skye rose and leaned against her desk, "you don't get a say otherwise, you're going and that's final."

"You don't get to make that decision."

Walking around the desk, Skye moved to the door and opened it. "Actually I do, as deputy director of SHIELD I arrange missions and assign agents to them as I see fit. Be ready by the time Agent Triplett collects you or you'll find yourself with a nice bracelet unable to go near any technology."

He moved to the door and left but not before stopping to look at her. "What did they do to you? You're a hacker Skye, not a military commander."

"War changes you." She closed the door behind him.

* * *

Ward stood smiling as Skye laughed at a joke that Hill gave off by accident. He moved to his other half with her vest, slipping it over head as she began explaining the joke to Sif who was confused.

"Hey just let me go man!" They all looked up to see Miles and Trip walking up the ramp. Trip let Miles go before collecting a vest himself.

"I'll start pre-flight." May disappeared into the cockpit as Ward finished putting Skye's vest on her and began his own. Trip threw one at Miles and the hacker looked at it like it was a foreign object.

Sif grabbed a nearby bag and pulled an object out of it, a decorated knife. "I thought you would like this Asgardian knife. Enyn do not carry weapons or I would have procured one of their own." She smiled as Skye took the knife. "It's blade is stronger than any metal on Midgard and I took the liberty of asking the dwarves to carve your house emblem on it."

Looking at the weapon, Skye smiled. "It's beautiful."

"And deceiving, may I?" Taking the knife back, a simple press of the house emblem and the blade disappeared as the handle retracted to leave only a disk. Sif turned it over and pressed the flower that rested on the other side, blades emerged from the disk as the piece was pressed. "Two weapons in one, it a piece of weaponry that is to be envied."

Skye pressed the flower again and the blades retracted to leave only the disk, she slid it into her vest pocket. "Thank you."

"There is no need for gratitude as no warrior should be without a weapon. Asgardian warriors are given their first weapon when they have achieved the ability to go into battle. You have been in many battles and nearly met death three times. To not give you a weapon would be an error and as I cannot give you one from Sondona, I thought an Asgardian weapon a suitable substitute."

* * *

A few moments passed before Skye placed her arm to her chest and bowed her head to Skye. Sif returned the gesture and bowed slightly with her body instead of her head. Ward nodded to her as she sat down to start sharpening her blade.

"Where's the crystal?" Ward asked the woman beside him and Skye pulled the chain from under her shirt. "Keep it hidden under the vest, you getting hit we can deal with but that crystal needs to stay safe." He took it from where it sat against the vest and slipped it under.

"I think Ora proved that removing the crystal from around my neck is the last thing I want to do." Skye smiled at him, "I'll be fine with an ICER and this new weapon. I know the drill, shoot them in the head and if the shot misses than I'm supposed to take them out with my training."

Trip chuckled from his seat beside Miles, "dude, you give her this drill every time she has a mission. I think by now she has it down, remember you're her bodyguard not her SO anymore."

"Yeah, my bodyguard not my SO." Skye smirked at Ward and tapped his arm with the back of her hand. "Sit down and exchange mission stories with Trip, I know you two have yet to tell every story that exists."

Ward reluctantly made his way over and sat down beside Trip. The specialist turned to Ward with a smirk on his face. "Did I tell you about the time I was in Belarus?"

"Oh I have one better." Skye sat down across from them, "Ward actually begged for my help because he had orders to go all Mata Hari on a guy."

"Skye…" Ward looked at her but Trip beat him to it.

"Oh this I have to hear." He turned to Skye, "do tell girl, what happened?"

"Well it all started when…" Ward groaned and started towards the cockpit.

* * *

A/N: Okay whole new level added!

Next...okay a small hint, the mission takes a turn for the worse.

Please read and review...


	19. The Punishment of Killing

A Light for the Darkest Soul

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

As they approached the facility, they did so quietly while disabling the guards that stood outside. Skye looked at Ward as they approached the two guards and pushed him aside, whispering to him before continuing on. May was the first to ask the question that everyone seemed to be wondering about.

"What did she say?"

Ward didn't even look at the woman as he readied his ICER. "No unnecessary kills and no ruthlessness either."

Skye met May's eyes as the woman eyed her, "I accepted long ago that he's a killer but I'd prefer it if it was only when necessary." Looking down at her ICER, she turned the safety off and pointed ahead of her as they turned a corner and she dropped both HYDRA agents with ICER rounds. "There are two more after them before we get to the entrance. I'm going to need a few seconds to get past their door." Looking back at Trip and Ward both, they both gave her a nod before going forward and after a few moments groans could be heard feet ahead of them.

"Let's get moving." May pushed ahead and they all followed, Hill pushing on Miles slightly as he tried to back up.

* * *

At the door Skye attached her field tablet to the entrance pad, the case bulletproof as well as water and fireproof. After mere seconds the light on the pad turned green and the lock on the door clicked. Packing the tablet and equipment up, Skye pulled the door opened and quickly fired her ICER at the agent inside. She stepped over the body and pulled it aside by the man's arms.

Once the door shut, Hill asked the overall question. "What's the plan?"

"You and Trip will take Miles to the secondary terminal on the third floor. Ward and I will head to the second while May and Sif collect any weapons they have. Keep your ICERs hot and try not kill anyone, we need all of them alive for interrogation if possible." She nodded to the hallway, "we'll have to get to the second floor before we can even attempt anything."

Sif seemed to nod as if agreeing, "how many hostiles lie between here and the second floor?"

"About thirty, keep your eyes open and try not to get shot."

* * *

They made it halfway down the hallway before they came to a two way split and on each side of the split were several soldiers. As soon as the HYDRA agents saw them they were embroiled in a fight.

"Skye…" Miles grabbed for her but she moved out of reach, firing her weapon before it was grabbed from her. Instantly the woman was kicking agents back and throwing punches, knocking them into the walls and to the floor. She grabbed one backwards by the neck as he attempted to kick at Ward as the agent tried to fight several off. Kicking the agent's feet from under him, Skye let pulled her secondary ICER from her thigh and shot the man in the chest.

Instantly back in the fight, she drew one away from Ward and kicked him in the side, causing him to be knocked into the wall. His head hit the wall and instantly Skye felt herself grow physically sick, her eyes falling on the bloody agent as she collapsed against the opposite wall.

"Agent Ward, tend to Lady Skye." Sif's voice came as she took over the two agents he was fighting. "She has accidently killed the man she was fighting, her genetic marker that prevents her from killing has activated to make her physically ill as punishment for what she has done."

Ward let Sif take over the agents he was fighting and was instantly beside Skye. He pushed Miles back as the hacker tried to grab Skye's arm. "Stay back." His jaw set as he stared at the hacker, his eyes blazing as he fought to control the urge to harm the man as he'd try to touch Skye. Instead his attention was on Skye, touching her arm and trying to get her attention. "Skye, look at me."

"I killed him." Her voice was at a whisper, "I'm Pacifist and I killed him." She grabbed Ward's arm and looked at him with wild eyes. "Kill me, I deserve it for what I did."

The specialist was taken aback by what she asked, "it was an accident, you didn't mean it Skye."

* * *

Sif was beside them within seconds and she turned Skye's chin so the woman looked into her eyes. "You meant no harm to come to the man, to kill you for an accident would harm all the planets in all the realms. You would harm more by wishing to die than the harm you did to one enemy. Accept the guilt and allow yourself to rise up, to become the beacon you are. Your soul many shine with only 999 suns now but that is 998 more than the rest of us." The Asgardian nodded her head to Ward, "would you want your mate to suffer living with only half a soul if you were to die, allowing him to succumb to entire darkness if he was to kill you?"

"No!" Skye's voice was no longer a whisper but a near yell, it also held hostility and danger.

"Then stand and continue with your battle, allowing others to fight for you this day."

Ward pulled Skye up and cupped her cheek, "let me be your bodyguard the rest of this mission."

Skye shook her head and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. When she pulled back and looked at him, he merely nodded. He looked over at May, who pulled Miles up. "We keep going."

"You sure?"

Hill pushed through them, a cut on her forehead. "As interim deputy director I second that as long as Skye doesn't object."

"She doesn't." Ward's voice was sharp and everyone at SHIELD knew when Skye was unable to speak or ill, Ward spoke for her. He knew her best and never spoke unless he was sure it was something Skye wanted.

* * *

"Let's go." May moved forward with Miles' arm in her hand. He turned back to see Ward gently taking Skye's arm and bracing her as she nearly crumbled in each step she took.

"What's wrong with her?"

"None of your concern." The message was clipped as the Calvary continued walking.

"I deserve to know if I'm working this mission with you."

Sif moved ahead with her sword in hand, "her biology is none of your concern as Agent May stated. The only person it concerns is Lady Skye and Agent Ward, no one need know other than them unless information is shared."

"Hold it." May stopped and turned to see Skye crumble to the floor, a painful look on her face. Ward shook his head and turned to look at Hill, "she can't go on, we need to scrub this mission unless one of you can do the hack for her."

Skye gave a small hiss as she reached for the bag on her back, "I wrote a program to allow one of you to complete it if I couldn't."

Hill bent down beside her, "you're sure it will work?"

"All you have to do is plug it in and then coordinate the shut down." Ward's hand gently removed her own as he opened the pocket of the bag that usually held her thumb drives. "The red one."

He removed it and threw it to May, "I'll take her back to the quinjet and coordinate with Simmons."

"May's in charge." Skye said sharply as Ward picked her up. "She knows the plan so much she could do it asleep."

* * *

Back at the jet, Ward got Simmons on Skye's field laptop. The scientist looked worried by what she'd seen when Ward turned the laptop so she could see Skye.

"Did someone shoot her?"

"I killed someone." Skye whimpered as she spoke, "it was an accident but now I can't walk and moving my arms hurts."

Simmons became quiet for a moment, "your biology is similar yet different from our own. The genetic marker that makes you Pacifist may hold a trigger if you do kill."

"Sif implied that." Ward sat down beside Skye, "as a punishment for what she did."

"I'll have to start work on a protein inhibitor so that if this ever occurs again your body will block the proteins the gene triggers. For now try not to move, I suspect movement causes your body to speed up the process."

As soon as Simmons was no longer in contact, Skye leaned back in her chair. She looked at the man beside her as he used the nearby tablet to monitor the team through the hacked camera feed she'd worked on during the week.

"I'm sorry." His attention immediately rested on her. "For asking you to kill me."

Ward gripped her hand in his, "I would never hurt you, I'm incapable."

"Still, I'm sorry I even asked. In that moment all I wanted was to die for my crime but when Sif told me what it'd do to you…" Skye shook her head as her eyes met the floor. "I couldn't allow that. I'm the only thing that you love and to take that away from you, to leave you without me would only be letting your brother and Garrett win." Letting her eyes meet his Skye let a small shake go. "I won't do that, I won't let them win and I won't take something from you like they did. I love you too much to do that to you."

He leaned over and kissed her gently, "you've given me more than I deserve and for that I'm grateful."

* * *

A/N: Apparently you now know what happens if a Pacifist kills someone. I liked that Sif basically told Skye to push it all aside and what could happen to Ward if she continued on that path.

Next...foundations are rocked and lives are changed. That's all I'm saying on the matter. Oh and you ALL will hate me by the end of the next chapter, there is no way you won't hate me.

Please read and review...


	20. The Unthinkable

A Light for the Darkest Soul

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

The temporary rooms of the Infirmary were not as nice as the long term rooms. They had curtains for walls instead of solid metal frame walls and unfortunately everyone could hear your business. Skye sat in one of the beds while Ward sat beside her, they were waiting on Simmons because she'd caught something in Skye's chart and wanted to run a blood test to verify the findings as well as give a thorough assessment of Skye's condition.

The curtain being pushed aside had both patient and significant other sitting up straight. Simmons smiled at them both as if the news she had was amazing. The tray in her hands held several needles and vials which looked horrifying in Skye's opinion.

"Well today is a day of surprises. Dr. Baschar and I finished your protein suppressant that will specifically target the proteins produced by the gene that regulates the response after you accidently..." Simmons put the tray down, "why don't we give this to you and then we can discuss your blood results."

Ward stood up and placed his hand on Skye's back as Simmons started drawing the suppressant from the vial. "How long will it take to suppress her symptoms?"

"We really aren't sure." The scientist rubbed an alcohol swab on Skye's arm. "It's never been tested. I estimate only a few hours really."

Injecting the needle into Skye's arm, she smiled as Skye jumped and looked down at the spot. "It's like being shot all over again."

* * *

Stripping her gloves off, Simmons sat on the bed and smiled. "The least of your worries really. Your blood work came back with a specific signature and I ran the results twice more to verify my findings." The scientist gained a huge smile, "congratulations, you're pregnant."

Skye shook her head, "no you have to be wrong. No!"

"Skye, I know you weren't expecting this and I know you think the timing is wrong…"

"God, you don't know anything." Skye pushed her hand away. "This isn't about timing, this is about having a 50% chance of giving birth to a monster. No, just get rid of it."

Simmons looked over to see Ward sitting in the chair with his head in his hands. "I'll come back when you've calmed down and had time to think. If you still want the abortion I'll have Dr. Baschar come in and preform it."

Once the scientist was gone Ward stood up and sat on Skye's bed, he looked at her with guilt and sorrow. "I'm sorry, this is my fault."

Leaning her head back she shook her head. "Doesn't matter, we know the risks and for the sake of humanity we can't risk it." Meeting his eyes she willed herself not to cry. "I want our dream to come true but with the risk of this baby turning out like my parents, we have no choice. I can't allow our child to destroy villages and cities, killing innocent people because we were selfish. I don't want to do it, I don't want to tell someone to get rid of it but I have to. Our selfishness could cause the deaths of other innocent children."

Ward closed his eyes and nodded, squeezing her hand in acceptance. In that moment he leaned down close to her abdomen and whispered. Skye felt tears threaten to spill over as she heard his words. "I love you and I swear no matter what you would have become I would have loved you all the same."

Skye had to redirect her thoughts as they started towards the 'maybe' area of life. There was no way to know what type of genetics her child had until it was too late to get rid of it, there could be no waiting to see. Pacifist or Horde, the child couldn't live no matter what. The risk of giving birth to a child that could kill innocents was too dangerous.

* * *

Waiting was agonizing but he stood silently leaning against the wall outside the operating room. Ward stared at the door as if he could see through it but he knew he couldn't, he had to wait for the doctors to emerge with Skye. It tore at his heart that they were ripping his child from the safety of its mother but Skye had been right about the risks and they couldn't allow the chance of their child being like her parents.

The doors opened and a doctor emerged, he removed his face mask and stopped infront of the agent. "She's doing well but she stopped the procedure before we could begin. We instead performed a CVS, she's borderline at 9 weeks but we went ahead and did the procedure."

"What is a CVS?"

"Basically we take a sample of the placenta without harming the fetus or damaging the growth. I'll be used to determine any genetic conditions the child had."

Shoving his hands into his pockets Ward nodded, "how long before Skye's out of surgery?"

"She'll be moved to recovery within a few moments. I was asked by her to come out and tell you what we did."

"Thank you."

* * *

It was ten minutes before he was escorted to Skye's bedside, he found her awake and starring at the doorway as if waiting for something. Leaning down, he kissed her head and pushed her bangs aside. "I decided to be selfish, forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive." He looked down at her with eyes full of happiness. "How long before we find out the results?"

"Doctor said normally its about eight to ten days but with our technology it'll be about five. He said that we'll find out if it's a boy or a girl along with genetic predisposition. Since we have the results of my parents still and the genetic markers that imply Horde, we'll know whether the baby is Horde or Pacifist." Skye looked away from his eyes, "if its Horde we'll have no choice but to continue with the procedure. At least this way we're giving it a chance."

Ward sat in the chair beside the bed. "I don't want to know the gender unless it's Pacifist. I can't do it Skye, I can't accept letting it go if it's a girl."

"Okay." She nodded and closed her eyes. "Not until we know what it will become."

It became an agonizing wait for both of them, Skye was put on desk duty with no more missions and Ward stayed close to her. Coulson had already lectured Ward on the pregnancy but instead of going all out, he was softer and gentler. Skye suspected it was because Coulson realized how agonizing it was for both of them, the realizing that they may have to go forward with the procedure if the test results came back.

May offered to let Skye do Tai Chi with her as it was gentle and just simple exercise during pregnancy. Skye took her up on it and would escape from bed every morning to do the silent exercises with her ex-SO.

* * *

Of course on the fifth date of waiting, Skye woke to Ward on the phone. He seemed to put it down and turn to her to find her sitting up. "Simmons was calling, the results are in and said we should head them before breakfast."

Getting dressed for the day, Skye just threw on comfortable clothes because from the way Simmons wanted them before breakfast told her that there might be a procedure before the day had even begun. The realization that her child never stood a chance was crushing and Skye knew there was no going back, her child was doomed to be a monster. Ward looked just as solemn as if he understood as well.

Arriving at the Infirmary, they made their way to the office that Simmons and Trip shared when they did their off and on schedule. If one was off then the other was working, they were the head medics around the place and everyone listened to them no matter what.

"Please sit." Those were the first words out of Simmons' mouth and they sat across from her on the small couch. "The results are in and I can honestly say that none of us were expecting them. It also makes it harder to continue on from here due to the risks it imposes."

"It's Horde isn't it?"

"Yes and no." Simmons smiled at Skye, "the risks I speak of are due to the fact you're carrying twins. Specifically a boy and a girl, one is Horde and the other is like you, genetic markers of both."

Skye let her attention float to Ward, seeing his eyes full of pain with the realization that he may have to let his dream of a little girl go. Grabbing his hand, she put her attention back on Simmons. "Which is which?"

"The girl has the mixture like you while the boy is Horde." Simmons put her hand on the file, "the risks imposed in doing the procedure are that the placentas have fused. Separating them will be hard to do and you could put the baby girl in danger."

Both new parents went quiet and Ward finally spoke, "how much risk?"

"With the crystal healing you both, I don't see much risk. In normal terms there could be risk of miscarriage but if you were to stay in bed for at least two days after the procedure than it could be done."

Skye looked at Ward, "let's do it, let's have our little girl."

* * *

A/N: Going and hiding now.

Next...there will be a time jump, about a year.

Please read and review


	21. Eternal Star

A Light for the Darkest Soul

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

Grant Ward looked up when hands steadied the bag he was punching. He found Skye leaning her cheek against the black fabric, a look of sadness filled her face as she looked at him. Stripping off the gloves, he moved to her and pulled her into his arms. The pain seemed to grow each day instead of dulling despite it being four months after the event.

"I'm sorry." She let a sob go and he shook his head despite her continuing. "I should have listened to Simmons and instead I thought I knew better. My stubbornness killed her, it's my fault she's dead."

"No, it's not your fault." He let a kiss fall to her head. "None of this is your fault. You remember what Simmons said, we don't know how long the cord was around her neck and what caused it to tighten. Nothing you did, nothing at all could have changed what happened."

Ward held Skye in his arms and thought about the baby they'd planned to love. Their miracle when they hadn't thought to get one. Instead, a week before delivery a routine ultrasound turned into a nightmare. The baby's umbilical cord had wrapped around her neck and instead of having a joyful birth, it had been an induced labor full of sorrow. Having held the baby, Ward had the realization that any combination of him and Skye would be perfect. Even breathless and pale, he'd been in love all over again.

Coulson had promised that the next mission in the New England area, the team going would fly the tiny casket to Memorial Fields where SHIELD agents were buried. Their daughter would be buried among those they had trusted and it was an honor to be buried there. The small stone that would be placed at the head of her grave held only her name: Savra

Savra was an Enyn name that meant 'eternal star' and it was true as she was eternally part of their lives. She would never see the sun rise but she'd always live on in memory and in their hearts. Ward swore that he'd never get the look of perfection out of his mind as it was something he'd never want to forget. Skye had looked beautiful holding their child, in that moment as she gazed at the baby girl he knew she was meant to be a mother above every other thing she was.

* * *

As Skye calmed, Ward moved them over to the bench and pulled her hair from around her tear stained cheeks. "What happened?"

"Simmons," Skye took a breath before pushing her hair out of the way. "She found the gift she'd been saving for Savra and gave it to me. She said I deserved to have it despite Savra not being with us. It was a baby book, she'd filled it will all the ultrasound photos and a letter telling her how much everyone on base looked forward to meeting her." Looking up at him she wiped her eyes. "I just don't think anyone gets how hard it is. That just saying her name and looking at the photos tears at me because I got to hold her for an hour when it should have been a lifetime. She'd be four months now, rolling onto her side and babbling at us."

Ward took her hand and held it, "we'll get that again one day. It might take a few tries but we'll have that. I know I compartmentalize everything but Skye, this hurts me too. More than I can express because I saw her and she was everything I wanted. I also saw you with her and I would give anything to see that view every day. I would trade my life a thousand times over if it meant she was in your arms, breathing and smiling at you."

* * *

Maria Hill looked up when a knock came on her office door. In the doorway stood Skye, it was highly unusual for the deputy director to come to her unless it was for mission reports or some other business that was urgent. Usually an email or phone call was how they operated so she stood and waited.

"What can I do for you Skye?"

She held out something and Maria put her hand out to take it, the object dropped between their hands with a clank. Pulling her hand close, Hill saw the object and immediately looked up at the woman in front of her.

"I already spoke to Coulson about it and he understands. After Savra I need time to myself and I can't do that with everything else going on. I also want to get back to missions and that's next to impossible with how much we've grown. That's if you'll accept."

Hill nodded and put her hand out, "just let me know if you want it back."

Skye smiled and shook her hand, "I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon Deputy Director Hill." With that she turned to leave but stopped at her name.

"For what its worth, we can't understand your grief but I think I can speak for everyone when I say that losing Savra was losing a piece of this base. We were anticipating her and trying to make it a safe home for her. I saw tears in a lot of agents' eyes when the news broke."

"Thank you."

* * *

Making her way to Command, Skye found Ward and Coulson there with Sif. They seemed to be looking at profiles of some random people but also a satellite image of an explosion.

"What is that?"

"That is what happens with you put alien tech in the hands of immature children." Coulson spoke and Skye let her attention float to Ward.

Sif seemed to stop on the profiles of two men, barely teenagers really. "These two, their fathers work for an explosions company."

It had taken almost a year but the Asgardian now was able to speak like she was from Earth. You'd never known she was from another realm or that she wasn't human. As far as Skye was concerned, half the new recruits didn't even know neither of them wasn't human.

"Craft alien tech with explosives it's possible to get that." Ward motioned to the photos, "it's not a normal explosion by a bomb or explosives. See the indentation as well as the radius, it forces into the ground while forcing up at the same time. It's not from anything we have on earth that's for sure."

Coulson nodded and turned to Skye, "are you up for a mission?"

"I've cried till I can't cry anymore and this will help me focus." Skye looked at the profiles of the boys. "Besides, maybe being in the field again will take my mind of everything for a while."

"I want you to get that protein suppressant from Simmons before you go." He folded his arms, "I don't expect anyone to be killed but we need to make sure in advance."

Skye nodded, "will do."

* * *

Back in quarters, Skye was pulling on her mission clothes and paused when her old jeans fit her once again. She hadn't been expecting to lose all the weight she'd gained during pregnancy but with the training she'd started a week after the delivery and scarcely eating it wasn't that surprising.

"You okay?" She looked up to see Ward in the doorway of the bathroom with their toiletries. He walked over and threw it in the bag they'd be sharing. "You looked deep in thought."

"Just surprised that I fit back into my old jeans." She shook her head and smiled, "stupid I know. I expected it to take years to fit back in them again."

Ward moved over to her and pulled her into his arms, "you're beautiful no matter what you look like. The extra weight doesn't matter," he put his hand over her heart. "This is what matters, your heart and soul."

Laughter emanated from Skye, "you are so corny you weirdo. Forget being a robot, that's long gone with all this emotional mush you're flattering me with."

"As long as weirdo stays that's fine with me." He leaned down and kissed her, "the nicknames need to stay because I don't think you could be Skye without them."

She looked at him with a sweet smile, "I do know one thing for sure."

"What's that?"

Smoothing his shirt down she met his eyes, "Savra would have made you go bankrupt. You give into my every wish and desire and I don't ask for much. She'd be asking for everything in the world and you'd give into her every want and need. You're a sucker for anything related to me."

He looked up as if thinking before nodding. "That's true and when her brother or sister arrives one day in the far future, I probably will go bankrupt. However, I won't be whining about it because I do it willingly."

"Again," Skye moved away and started closing the bag that sat on the bed. "A sucker for anything related to me. What happened to the ability to tell me no?"

Folding his arms the specialist stared at her, "disappeared when that Grant Ward died in prison."

"Correction," Skye moved around the bed with the bag. "The bad Grant Ward died in prison, he was the killer and traitor. He also didn't have a chance to tell me no because he was too busy betraying me. The Grant Ward that told me no is also the one who trained me and is the good guy who saves people. He's standing before me so the question still remains. What happened to the ability to tell me no?"

Grabbing her around the waist, he looked down at her. "It's impossible to tell you no."

* * *

A/N: I am already running for the hill because I know you all have pitchforks and fires, ready to burn me at the stake for this. However it sets the stage for a huge discovery in the next few chapters. So...please don't kill me.

Next...Skye and Ward make a huge discovery in the Alaskan wilderness.

Please read and review


	22. Origin Story

A Light for the Darkest Soul

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

Touching down on snow was not something the quinjet was designed for. Skye felt the wheels skid slightly as Ward put the giant bird down and she held onto her seat tightly as he did so. As the wheels stop their skid, Ward turns the engine off and turned to her, placing a hand on her own.

"You okay?"

Nodding she smiled, "yeah, just not used to the skid. Usually touchdown is smooth and silent instead of the squeaking." Leaning her head back against the seat and rubbed the rings on her left ring finger as she calmed herself. "You're a great pilot and I know you'll keep us safe."

He took her hand and held it, rubbing his thumb over her rings. "Your safety is my top priority."

Eyes lowered to the rings and Ward examined the pieces of jewelry he had gifted to her. Similar to the stackable rings she wore on her right ring finger, the set of three rings were made out of rose gold and the middle ring had a diamond inlaid. He'd given them to her as a promise that they had a past, present and future together.

"We should head to the town to see what we can find out about the explosion and interview the boys." She undid her seat harness and stood, moving into the cargo hold to put on the snow gear they'd brought with them.

* * *

They started walking to the small town of Delta Junction when Skye paused, her chest burning as she gripped Ward's arm. He paused in his walking and turned to her, watching as Skye removed the crystal from under her shirt to see it glowing faintly. She turned towards the mountains and it became brighter.

"Skye?"

"I don't know," she turned her head to look at him. "I think we should head towards the mountains. We can go to the town after I figure out why the crystal is glowing."

She started walking and he followed, watching as Skye seemed to know where she was going based on the glow of the crystal. It seemed like hours until they came upon a huge bolder covered by snow. The crystal was glowing brightly as they stood in front of it.

"We can't go anywhere Skye, the bolder looks like it weighs a ton." Ward placed a hand on her back. "We should head to the town before it gets too dark."

"You're just seeing what they want you to see." She put her hand on the bolder, only for it to pass through. "It's just an image designed to deter people. Come on." She took his hand and stepped into the bolder, passing right through along with Ward.

* * *

Once on the other side they found themselves in an ice cavern, a long tunnel lit brightly by what seemed like sunlight. Ward pulled a flashlight from Skye's pack and shined it down the tunnel as they began walking. "Whatever this place is, no one wanted it to be found."

They walked till they got to a central room that held tables of advanced technology. Skye went to one and smirked. "It's an advanced computer basically, give me a moment to see what I can do with it."

Second later a hologram showed on the podium in the middle of the room. It was a woman dressed in clothes similar to Ora's and she spoke in a foreign language. Skye shook her head as she moved around the tables to stand in front of the image. Ward looked down at the ground as he listened to the woman speak.

"The language is a mixture of Chinese, German, English, Indian and Welsh." Ward looked at Skye, "whoever this civilization was, their language developed from multiple regions."

"What if our languages developed from this language?" Skye shrugged, "it would make more sense, especially since the technology is advanced." She pulled her phone from her pocket and looked at it. "I'm getting reception in here, which is weird, but I'm going to call Sif to come join us because maybe she can understand who these guys are."

Ward looked around the room, "good idea."

* * *

They found while waiting that the cavern held more than the Command area, it held living areas and a garden. A place that looked like a medical bay as well as meeting rooms and classrooms. It was designed to be a place for a whole community instead of a temporary base. It was also warm despite being under rock and ice, allowing the two to forego the winter gear.

Sif showed up hours later but apparently needed Skye to get her because she couldn't get through. The realization that the crystal was needed to get through the bolder was quickly learned. Upon entering the Command area, Sif looked around and shock was registered by both Ward and Skye. The Asgardian didn't know what to make of the discovery.

"The markings are Ancient Enyn," she ran her hand over the carvings in the wall. "Long before the civilization split, becoming Horde and Pacifist, there is legend that they settled on a planet in another realm. Eventually the planet began to support life on its own and some of the Enyn became violent with the life that flourished so they left." Sif looked at Skye, "you have found those who begot this world, a combination of Enyn and life that began to flourish. Human life is indeed part Enyn."

Ward leaned against one of the tables, "there's a hologram but we can't make out what it is saying." He nodded to the station where the hologram controls were and Skye immediately queued it up.

The woman began to speak and as she did, Sif began to translate. "We came to this world in hopes of beginning a new life. However, into our fifth century the new life that flourished on this planet challenged us. In an attempt of neutrality, we began intermingling with those that resided on this world and helped them to build up their civilizations. Eventually this neutrality was forgotten and wars emerged, between our civilization and theirs. This caused our people to leave, seeking a new world in another realm. Those that remained behind were the children of the Enyn and this world's civilization. They could not come with us, their understanding of neutrality and peace non-existent. In an attempt to save them from those that wish to harm them, we put them to sleep until one day our people would return."

Skye looked confused, "they killed kids?"

"No, to put to sleep is a term that is used for stasis." Sif moved to the same board that Skye stood by. "There must be stasis pods here somewhere."

Ward folded his arms, "we've searched everywhere and we didn't find anything that could be stasis pods."

"The Enyn would hide them so if someone with Enyn genes discovered this place then they wouldn't find the children." Nodding she smiled, "they are beyond the Infirmary."

* * *

Once in the Infirmary, Skye began tapping the walls as did Ward and Sif. Finally she fell through part of it and groaned as the wall's image disappeared. Ward helped her up and she dusted the snow from her pants. "I'm beginning to hate the invisible walls."

Sif handed each a flashlight and started forward, both followed and they found at least seven pod-like objects. Ward rubbed frost off of one of them only to look up at the two women as they did the same. "There's nothing but corpses here."

"The power must have failed at some point," Sif shook her head as they cleared frost away. "It's been over a millennium since they were last here. It is true that the power could not have sustained them all that long. I fear we're too late."

Skye brushed frost off the last pod and looked up, "this one is still powered."

Sif and Ward made the way over and Ward shined his flashlight at the pod, inside a girl no older than five or six. She looked as if she was sleeping, her face slightly pink with locks of dark hair. He immediately thought of his own daughter in that moment, of her being still and cold in his arms as he held her. A strong part of him riled against the girl before him dying as well. "Can you save her?"

The Asgardian started messing with the side of the tube and then moved to the glass on the top, holographic dials emerged and she put in a sequence. A hissing sound followed and they watched as the little girl began to breathe, her chest moving slowly as the top of the tube folded away to allow them access to her.

The young girl slowly opened her eyes and Sif touched her arm. Speaking to her in the same language that the holographic woman had spoken earlier. The girl spoke in whispers as Sif looked up at them. "Her name is Sahra and she's an orphan, her parents having died in a war before the Enyn left."

"Can I pick her up?" Ward was the one to ask and Sif nodded, the specialist gently took the girl from the tube and held her in his arms. Small arms wrapped around his neck and a small head buried into his shoulder. "We should get her back to base, we can send Maxwell and Jamison to investigate the explosion."

* * *

A/N: Okay so humans are part Enyn...big shocking discovery right? Now there's a little girl who is neither Pacifist or Horde, instead she's part Enyn and Human so where does that leave her?

Next...No Hints!

Please read and review...


	23. Mother, Father and Sahra

A Light for the Darkest Soul

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

Grant Ward was doing his daily workout of pushups when his eyes found pink tennis shoes in his line of vision. Pausing, he pushed himself up till he knelt on his knees and his eyes were met with big brown eyes of a six year old. Sahra stood before him in jeans and a pink and black plaid shirt. She offered a smile and moved to him as he pulled her into arms.

"What are you doing here Princess?" Standing with her in his arms, Ward allowed himself a momentary bit of joy as small arms wrapped around his neck. "Did you escape Skye again?"

Apparently Enyn children had a very steep learning curve and could come to learn something in a short amount of time with little effort. Sahra had come to understand and master the English language in just under a month, becoming attached to Skye and Ward almost immediately. Ward became her favorite person and often escaped the watch of whoever had her in order to find him.

"I missed you." She buried her head in his shoulder and tightened her hold around his neck.

Making his way to the elevator in order to head to Skye's office, Ward put Sahra on her feet and took her hand. "You can't keep escaping to come find me. Skye is trying her best to teach you about the modern world but she can't do that if you keep escaping." Pressing the elevator button, he bent down in front of the six year old. "I'm going to take you to Skye before I head to do my own work. Promise me you won't run off."

"I don't want to stay with Skye." Tiny arms folded across her chest and she stared at him. "I want to stay with you."

The urge to give into Sahra's demands was always nagging at Ward but he'd given in a lot since Sahra had come to stay on the base three months before. He knew sooner or later she'd have to learn to follow directions and it seemed it would have to be sooner rather than later. "You can't stay with me all the time. Sahra I need you to stay with Skye and if you run off again I'll be forced to take you to stay with Agent Lowell. You remember what Director Coulson said, you could only stay with us as long as you didn't present a danger to base operations. You're presenting a danger by running off to find me."

Arms fell and a tiny face looked at the ground as if knowing she was in trouble. "I didn't mean to."

"I know." The doors to the elevator opened and Ward stood, taking her small hand and moved inside. A quick push of the button that would take them to the floor that held Skye's office, he let go of Sahra's hand to put it on her head. Combing back her dark brown locks he watched as she stared at the ground. "I promise you that you'll see me at dinner."

"Okay." Her voice dropped to a whisper.

* * *

Later that evening, Ward sat reading a book when Skye closed the door to their room and leaned against it. She sighed and closed her eyes before opening them, walking to the dresser to remove clothes to shower.

"What happened?" It was a simple question and most people wouldn't understand in which context he meant. It could be work, emotional or Sahra related but knowing each other so well they knew what the other was referring to without going deeper into the question.

Skye sat down on the bed and picked at the comforter. "She called me Maj twice this evening and when I asked Sif what it meant…" The hacker shook her head and smiled, "it means 'Mother' in Ancient Enyn. She called me 'Mother' and I can't help but think how those words were meant to come from another child instead of Sahra."

Ward put down the book and looked into her soft muddy eyes. "Sahra can't replace Savra in any aspect but even I can't deny how much I love that little girl. I had to discipline her today for the first time and although it hurt me to deny her something, I realized that its part of parenthood."

Laughter escaped the hacker as she thought about Sahra. "She had a look of guilt on her face all day long. Now I know why she was silent instead of asking me question after question like she normally does when we talk about something modern."

"I want you to see something." He moved from the bed and opened the drawer he'd claimed in the dresser. Removing a piece of paper, he held it out for Skye to take and she took it from him. Looking down at the paper, Skye smiled at what was drawn on it. "She drew it a few days ago and I admit I nearly cried when she handed it to me."

He sat beside Skye on the bed and Skye ran her hand over the words at the bottom of paper beneath the stick figures that only a six year old hand could draw so beautifully.

**'Mother' 'Father' 'Sahra'**

"She's chosen us to be her family like you chose the team to be your family." Ward reached up and pushed a lock of hair away from Skye's face. "Three months and she's so sure of who she wants to be her new parents. How could we say no to that?"

Skye looked at him, "but I feel like we're replacing Savra if we do. How can I love another little girl when I didn't get a chance to love the first?"

Taking her hand, he placed it against his chest. "Do you feel my heart Skye? It existed solely for you a year ago but then it split, existing for you and Savra. Now it has three parts, one for you and Savra but also a piece exists for Sahra. It grew Skye and yours can too if you let it." He gently took the drawn picture from her hand and moved to the dresser to put it back inside. "When you're ready let me know and we'll start the process but not before. Not until you're ready to be a mother again."

* * *

Skye let the information digest over the rest of the week as she continued to watch Sahra during the weekdays in between paperwork. Despite handing the job of deputy director over to Hill, she still maintained a lot of the paperwork since she was the only one who could handle it on a daily basis. A voice drew her out of her paperwork along with hands tugging on her arm.

"Maj! Maj aren't you listening?" Skye pulled her earbuds out of her ears to see Sahra tugging on her arm. "Maj come on!"

"What's wrong?" She turned to Sahra and the girl looked at her urgently.

"Its lunch time, I'm hungry and today is macaroni and cheese!" She said it with such urgency that you'd think something was fire. "Let's go eat!"

Skye chuckled and nodded, "okay, let's go eat before you starve to death." She stopped the music on her phone and put the paperwork in a folder. "Besides, I have to talk with Agent Berry about the potatoes he is trying to order."

"What's wrong with the potatoes?" Innocent eyes looked up at her as she took Skye's hand. "Are they the wrong kind?"

"No, he's just trying to order twice as much as normal and we can't afford that much."

Sahra smiled at her, "I like potatoes Maj, especially french fries."

"Of course you do although I'm pretty sure Ward would have a heart attack if he saw you eating something unhealthy. I tried ordering something unhealthy when we had dinner one time and he nearly had a cow."

* * *

They found Ward sitting with some of the new rookie agents he was currently training and immediately Sahra went to sit with them while Skye got food. As Skye started to sit down she heard Sahra ask a very innocent question but loaded all the same.

"Faj, how can you have a cow if you are human?"

Half the rookie agents busted out laughing while Ward looked confused. "Who said I had a cow?"

"Maj, when she ate something unhealthy."

Skye sat down and Ward looked at her, she shrugged before placing a plate of baked chicken, macaroni and cheese with a small salad in front of Sahra. Ward looked at the little girl after taking a drink of water. "Princess that's just a figure of speech. What Skye meant was that I got a little upset. Eating unhealthy can offset your body when you're training and I didn't want her to have negative side effects during her training."

"What he means to say is that he doesn't want me eating junk food." Skye cut up the chicken on the girl's plate. "He doesn't have to worry about that anymore though so it's kind of a forgotten topic."

"Is ice cream junk food?" The girl asked in between bites of macaroni, "because I like ice cream."

Ward smiled, "you can have junk food in appropriate amounts. One small serving a day isn't bad, just when you eat it in huge amounts does it get bad for you."

"So I can have ice cream?" The innocent eyes on Sahra once again had Ward falling onto his sword to give in to her every desire. He gave a simple nod and she gave him a bright smile that outshined all the stars in the sky in his opinion.

* * *

A/N: Oh the innocence of children.

Next...Stay tuned to find out.

Please read and review...


	24. Gift from Stars

A Light for the Darkest Soul

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

The sound of giggling floated from Skye's office when Coulson walked by. He paused in his walk to Hill's office and poked his head inside to see Skye sitting on the floor with Sahra in her lap. The former deputy director was braiding the girl's hair as she watched cartoons on a tablet. Skye looked down at the girl as she finished braiding the brown locks, tickling her sides and laughter erupted from the small child.

"Maj stop! Stop!" The girl laughed as Skye held her and kissed her head.

"Okay I stopped." Skye looked down at the tablet. "Want to go see Faj training the rookie agents?"

The small girl paused the cartoons and nodded, turning to look at Skye. "Yes!"

Placing the tablet on the small table by the couch, Skye stood and pulled Sahra up by her small hands. "Okay come on."

They found Coulson peeking in and immediately Sahra hugged him. He picked the girl up in his arms and started asking her questions. "So you're going to see your Dad train agents for the first time huh?"

"Yep."

"Well don't go getting ideas of your own about training because you're not ready." He poked her side and she dissolved into laughter.

Sahra calmed before answering. "Okay."

He put Sahra down and she ran to the elevator, pushing the down button so it would take them to the level where the gym was. Coulson put his hands in his pockets and looked at Skye as they walked down the hall.

"It's taken you a few weeks to make the decision but I see you finally made it." He watched her nod. "What changed your mind?"

Skye smiled at the girl as she pressed the button repeatedly as if it would make the elevator come quicker. "I didn't change my mind, I was just waiting for my heart to grow a little more. My soul holds Ward but my heart only held enough room for Savra, I had to wait for it to grow large enough to hold a space for Sahra."

"And you're sure it has?"

"Absolutely." Skye removed Sahra's hand from the button. "Pushing it multiple times isn't going to make it come faster."

Sahra took Skye's hand and swung their arms, smiling at her innocently. "Maj, can I help Jemma in the Infirmary tomorrow. She said I could help if you said it was okay."

"We'll see." Skye tugged slightly on the girl's braid. "Depends on how you behave tonight. After that stunt you pulled last week when Faj put you to bed, you lost the privilege of helping Fitz in the lab. I hope you learned your lesson but you've pulled a few stunts since then."

* * *

They got to the gym and found Sif sitting against one of the walls watching while Ward trained a few rookie agents. Beside her was May and two other Level 7 agents. Sahra immediately ran to the Asgardian and hugged her before turning to May, accepting the agent's hug. She then settled between the two women and proceeded to tell them about the things she'd learned since last seeing them.

Skye took a seat on the other side of Sif, Coulson having left them at the elevators in order to go talk to Hill. She smiled at the small girl as she talked both women's ears off as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Sahra was a light in everyone's life, no one couldn't smile or was too busy not to stop to listen to what she had to say. The Black Widow lost her reputation of being a hard ass once she got caught up in one of Sahra's stories. She often would be found laughing or smiling stupidly as she played games and spoke with the girl.

Of course it wasn't long before Skye's attention turned to her other half training the rookie agents on the mats. She watched as they made mistake after mistake, ones she never even made and she wasn't even an agent when her training began. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and stood up, walking to the edge of the mat.

"Hey!" Everyone in the room turned their attention to Skye, even Ward and the rookie agents. Ward didn't react but the rookie agent getting his ass kicked just stared at her. Skye had to admit the new bunch hadn't seen much of her and the one before her hadn't seen her at all. "Are you stupid or just plain crazy because all I see is you trying to get your ass handed to you?"

The rookie agent pointed to her, "you think you can do better because I'd like to see it? Don't you come up in here telling me I'm getting my ass handed to me Agent All That."

Skye smirked, "first, don't call me names or I'll hand you your ass. Second, step back and let me show you what you're doing wrong."

She walked over as he took a step off the mat, Ward looked at her confused. "Skye…"

"Just demonstrating mistakes Babe, nothing more."

"Faj, don't hurt Maj!" Sahra stood up and moved in between them. "Please don't hurt her Daddy."

It was the first time she'd ever used the word Daddy and it took a moment for Ward to come out of the fuzzy, elated feeling he'd grown use to gaining when she said certain words. He bent down in front of Sahra and smiled. "I'm not going to hurt her Princess, we're just training other agents."

"Promise you won't hurt Mommy?"

Again it was the first time she'd said the word Mommy so at that moment Skye bent down and smiled at her. "He won't, I promise he won't because Mommy has a safe word. If I say that word he stops and backs off. Daddy is stronger than me so when I say that word he stops so I don't get hurt." The words appeased the small girl and she nodded, running to May as the two stood up.

Ward nodded to Skye and she made the first move, allowing him to strike at her but she blocked him and spun around to catch his arm. Once his arm was in her hands she kicked his side, pulling back to wait for him to regain his balance.

"Problem one, you strike and hold on." Skye put her hands up in a fight position, "you let go and wait for them to regain balance or not, if you hold on they pull you down."

* * *

Later as Sahra lay between them and Ward read The Velveteen Rabbit to the little girl, Skye's phone rang. She grabbed it and headed to the bathroom, closing the door before she answered.

"Skye."

_"You're needed for a mission."_ Hill's voice filled the other end. _"An gala hosted by Damon Diamond, he's inviting all types of hackers and specialists in order to hire for a large job he has planned. We need Diamond and you're the best we have."_

Skye sighed, "what do you need me to do because seduction is not on my list of abilities and I refuse."

_"Impossible, your connection with Ward prevents it but you do know how to pretend to be a monster. He was a contact of Raina's before she turned, a financer of HYDRA so he was aware of what she was doing. Make him think she sent you, drive him into a deal with SHIELD."_

"Ward goes with me."

There was a pause before Hill spoke again. _"Deal, find someone to watch Sahra while you're gone." The line disconnected and Skye leaned her head against the wall._

* * *

After a few moments she emerged from the bathroom to see Ward closing the book. Before he could tell the girl it was time to go to her room next door to them, she climbed into the bed and smiled at her.

"Sahra, I have some news for you." She held out her hands, "why don't you come sit in my lap."

The prompt alone had the girl in her laps seconds later, she wrapped her arms around the small being that had come to be her daughter. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy and Daddy have to go away on a very important mission tomorrow. We're going to make a bad guy behave for SHIELD, because he hasn't been." Skye smiled at her, "you're going to stay with May and Coulson while we're gone."

Sahra looked up at her with scared eyes. "You're coming back alive right? Sif said that sometimes when agents go away on missions they don't come back alive."

Skye removed the crystal from under her shirt, "this crystal is very important and as long as I wear it neither I nor Daddy can die or get hurt. It's a secret that very few people know about so you can't tell anyone but I promise that as long as I wear it, both of us will come back to you."

The girl nodded and looked up at Skye, "can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course you can." Ward smiled and the little girl escaped Skye's arms, snuggling down under the covers. "Would one more story help?"

Sahra reached her body across his and picked up a book. "This one."

He took the book as she snuggled back down and read the title of it. "Sleeping Beauty."

Skye watched as he began reading the story and smiled as she curled up under the covers, turning to face him as her daughter did. She realized that while Savra wasn't the girl between them, it didn't mean the girl between them wasn't theirs. The universe had delivered Sahra to her when she'd lost so much hope and in the months since, her hope had been restored. She had a child in her arms, happy and healthy and most of all breathing.

Sahra was indeed the embodiment of her name:

**Gift from Stars**

* * *

A/N: No this isn't the end, it'll keep on going until I find I run out of ideas. After all, they haven't completely taken down HYDRA yet.

Next...I gave you clues already.

Please read and review...


	25. The Need for Time Together

A Light for the Darkest Soul

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

Skye allowed herself to open the door to Sahra's room early the next morning while the young girl slept. Bending down beside the bed, Skye pulled the huge pink comforter up to the tiny shoulders and leaned in. A kiss to the head was all she allowed herself because she had to go. Turning as she stood Skye found Ward in the doorway, he just smiled and nodded toward the hall so that she would join him.

Once the door was closed they found Coulson and May in the hallway by the wall. May nodded to them and placed a hand on Skye's arm. "She'll be fine, she's strong like her parents."

"Just make sure she doesn't eat a lot of junk food, she manages to wrangle a lot from Fitz and that she's in bed by nine." Skye smiled, "schedule and all."

Coulson nodded, "any rituals we need to worry about?"

Ward placed his hand on Skye's back, "she likes books read to her at night but you have to lay down with her. Don't worry about her not going to sleep because usually she'll fall asleep if you read a long book."

"And no ice cream or dairy products, she loves it but Simmons said she's showing some lactose intolerance symptoms." Skye smiled, "she'll tell you she's fine but she gets an upset stomach when she eats it."

"We can handle that."

* * *

Midway through the flight to their destination in Miami, Skye turned to look at Ward. He let his eyes stray to her and gave her a small smile. He reached over with his free hand and gripped her hand, entwining their fingers. Skye looked back at the folder in her lap to review the report on Damon Diamond that SHIELD had acquired.

"Is he dangerous?"

Skye shook her head, "not really, a 30 year old playboy who finances whoever suits him. However it's interesting that most of the companies or independent contractors he finances are women." She flipped the page of the report, "he has ex-military personnel for his security."

The specialist was quiet before speaking once again. "What type of ex-military are we talking about?"

"Navy SEALs, Marines and Army Rangers." Skye looked over at him, "we have the training to take them down so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Not necessarily." Ward looked over at her. "Military training and SHIELD training are similar so it could be a problem."

Sighing, Skye looked down at the report. "Then our goal is to scare Diamond enough that he will call off his men when we ask him to."

* * *

Their hotel room was nice but not too nice, Coulson seemed to always spring for a nice room and when asked why he did so he'd given them an unexpected answer. Apparently he always booked them a nice room because he knew missions were the only time they got time for themselves as a couple despite having to work. Skye considered it sweet and had hugged him while Ward had no clue what to say on the matter so he just thanked the man.

"The gala isn't till tomorrow." Skye hung up her dress as she spoke. Ward was setting up all the noise cancelling equipment as well as the computer they needed to connect with SHIELD. He'd learned how to set up computers but hacking them was way above his skill set. "We should relax and spend some time together since we haven't had the chance."

Ward nodded as he turned to look at her, "what do you want to do? We can do anything you want to do, I withdrew enough from our account to do something together."

Skye sat on the bed and thought for a few moments. "Can we just go to the beach and have dinner out?"

Moving over to the hacker, Ward bent down in front of her with a smile. His hands moved till they sat on the outside of her thighs. "We can do whatever you want."

"I want to go to the beach." A smile appeared on her face, "I haven't been in a few years."

"Then we'll go to the beach."

He kissed her cheek before standing to go back to working on setting up the equipment. Skye smiled and watched him, trying to understand how she'd been so lucky to find a man who loved her for who she was. She was pretty sure that any other man who have run when her origins were spoke about. Ward loved her for her soul not because of her body or hacking skills which was a change from previous guys she'd been with.

* * *

The beach was nice and after searching for a spot on the crowded sand, Skye sat down with Ward beside her. They just sat on silence for a while, completely comfortable with not speaking or reaching for each other. Eventually Skye pulled off the shirt she wore and looked over to see her boyfriend watching her with a smile. Meeting his eyes, she saw reverence and happiness in his eyes, not lust or anything that could be considered inappropriate.

"I'm going for a swim, you'll watch the stuff right?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Skye leaned over and gave him a quick, chaste kiss before standing. She made her way to the ocean and Ward watched as she started wading in the water to get used to the temperature. He couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Skye was happy and enjoying the ability to be carefree for a little while. That was a sight that he loved and didn't want to leave so she could stay that way forever.

Looking around her saw children building sandcastles and playing with their friends. Ward knew he wanted to bring Sahra to the beach so she could have as much fun as the other children were at that moment. She'd been on the base since she'd been brought back from Alaska and it would be perfect for her to get out into the fresh air and play with children her age. He decided to bring it up with Skye and he was sure that she'd agree on the matter.

* * *

That evening, Skye stood in the bathroom drying her hair when Ward moved to the doorway and leaned against it. She looked to her side and smiled at him, gazing at him as he gazed at her. She hung the towel up on the small rack over the toilet before moving to Ward, allowing him to wrap her in his arms. Looking up at him she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You look beautiful." He kissed her forehead and tangled his hand in the ends of her hair.

"I have shorts on and one of your shirts."

He chuckled, "you're still beautiful." Without much effort he picked her up bridal style and Skye wrapped her arms around his neck.

Without much effort he threw her on the bed and moved to hover over her, enjoying the view that lay beneath him. His other half, his soul mate and partner lay beneath him with her dark locks spread out around her head while she gave him a look of happiness. He leaned down to kiss her before pulling back.

"What's wrong?" Skye touched his cheek.

He shook his head slightly, "you said you didn't want to be rushed into sex after everything that has happened."

Skye pulled his face down and kissed him before smiling at him. "It's been close to seven months Grant. I want this, I want you and we may not get another chance for a few months because we have a daughter who comes to us sometimes with bad dreams."

"Are you sure?"

Leaning up to kiss him, Skye smiled at him. "More sure than I was months ago."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took so long to write this, University is getting the best of me.

Next...Nope!

Please read and review...


	26. Comedy and Potential Murder

A Light for the Darkest Soul

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

Skye leaned against the pillar with a glass of champagne in her hand as Diamond made his way into the gala hall. He passed right by her and she smiled at him, he turned his head as he passed her with a smirk on his face. He winked at her and Skye moved to follow, placing her glass on the platter that Ward held as he passed her. Making her way over to Diamond she got pushed back by his security guard till she put on her innocent eyes.

"I can help Mr. Diamond, get me close to a computer and I could bring down the world."

Diamond put up a hand, "it's okay Carlos, let the lady through. What's your name Sweetheart?"

She accepted his hand, "Skylar and I believe you know my employer sir." He raised his eyebrows, "Raina and HYDRA?"

"Oh I do, why don't we talk further on the subject at my table?" He led her over to a table and held out her chair for her. "Now, Skylar it's been a while since I last spoke with Raina but then again she's very busy."

"That's why she sent me." Skye smiled at him innocently. "Now Mr. Diamond…"

He chuckled, "oh Damon please."

"Damon, I believe you were interested in the development of Project Bloodline were you not?"

"Yes, for my private security and as you well know, Raina offered me the first successful trial. I assume you are here to accompany delivery?"

Skye leaned in and touched his arm, waiting till her mouth was near his ear. "I am delivery, I am Project Bloodline." She pulled back to see him starring at her. "Unfortunately due to her estimation that I would take orders from my handler, she failed to realize I have a mind of my own." Her hand gripped his as he edged for the knife, "don't make me rip your heart from your chest right here in front of your guests because I will start with you and my actual handler will kill your men before they could put me down."

His eyes went to the crowd of men and women, searching for them. "Whe…"

"Where is he?" Skye smirked, "oh he's close by, only moving if I need restraining. Now if you would so kindly tell your men that we are going upstairs for some fun I would appreciate it." She stood and pulled him up by the hand. "With eagerness and no secret signals or your men won't be going home to their families tonight and neither will you."

Diamond looked at her and she allowed her face to be of innocence once again. He gave her a smile as she looped her arm around his neck and giggled. "Carlos, the lady and I will be headed upstairs for some fun if you will. Come get us when it's time for the speech."

His guard nodded and Skye giggled again, walking with Diamond to the stairs. "Keep walking or I'll make this a bloodbath very quickly."

* * *

Upstairs in the huge suite, Skye stood by the door with a smirk on her face while Diamond looked at her scared. He tried to run to the window but found Grant Ward stepping from behind the curtains.

"Good work." Ward grabbed Diamond and pushed him into a chair. "Scream and she will be least of your problems. Understand?"

Diamond nodded, "what do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything and neither does Raina." Skye crossed over and pulled a radio from her clutch. "Agent Skye to Extraction Team, we have the package."

_"Understood, Extraction in ten minutes."_ The voice replied and Skye put the radio back in her purse.

Ward looked at Diamond, "as you've guessed probably, we're not with Raina."

"No but Raina clearly made her." He looked over at Skye as she hefted herself onto a desk. "Deadly as they come, I assume you're her handler?"

Skye smirked, "he's my bodyguard and my partner, I don't have a handler and I assure you that no one in the ten realms could try to handle me and succeed."

"Trust me, she can't be handled." Ward leaned back and smirked. "I've tried and failed."

The hacker smirked, "more like the other way around Babe."

"Not in the slightest." Ward looked at her, "when exactly have you handled me?"

* * *

Sliding down from the desk she started counting off things on her fingers. "You're now trained to do the laundry, put the toilet seat down, make the bed and clean all the training equipment. That took a year and I got it done."

Ward stopped Diamond as he attempted to sneak away from the chair, shoving him back down in it. "You still make a mess though and you eat horribly."

"Yeah and you don't complain, I knew I was forgetting something." She shrugged at him, "guess I'll just have to inflict harm if you complain from now on."

The millionaire stood and gripped Ward's shirt, "please, I beg of you get me away from her and I will give you whatever you want."

"You'll sit down and shut up. I have her 24/7 all year long, you can handle ten minutes."

Diamond sat back down, "she's an animal trained to kill."

"And I'm a man who could find sixteen different ways to inflict harm on you with just my hand so sit down and shut up." Ward turned back to Skye, "you were saying?"

Skye shook her head as she checked her fingernails, "extraction is going to be on the roof so we'd better get up there."

Ward pulled Diamond up, "you make a sound and I will let her have her fun. She gets a little tightly wound if she doesn't destroy something every now and then. It's been about a year so you can imagine how much she wants to tear something apart."

The man gulped and nodded, walking as Ward shoved him at the door. Skye opened the door and looked down both sides of the hallway before turning to look at Ward. She nodded and moved to the stairwell of the hallway.

* * *

They were halfway up the stairs when Skye turned to look at Ward. "Three."

"Two, I don't want the mess we made last time. That drew attention to your kills last time and that's not the plan."

She paused and turned to look at him with innocent eyes, trapping Diamond between them. "But there are three in this neighborhood. Two murderers and a rapist, please can I have the third?" Her look made her seem like a five year old asking for a cookie. "I've been really good for a whole year and I haven't done anything bad. Please, please can I have the third?"

Ward sighed and pointed to her, "good disposal technique and no leaving a scene like the last time. Promise me Skye…"

"I promise." She smiled and looked at Diamond, leaning in till Ward pulled him back. "He would have been fun though."

"Go, start up now." Skye started walking and Ward looked at Diamond. "You have to forgive her, she gets a bit overly happy when kill day comes. It's like a kid on their birthday, excited to see what they get to unwrap."

Skye looked back at them, "he always picks the best ones for me, I like it when they scream a lot." She smiled at them, "we never pick innocents though because I'm trying to be good. Always murderers and rapists or people like that, we had this corrupt jail guard once that did awful things to inmates. He was a like a scared little girl though in the end. The toughest ones always are."

* * *

They found the door to the roof wired to an alarm and Skye broke it, the alarm blaring as they hurried out onto it. Ward handed Skye a weapon and she took it as he pointed one at Diamond's head, putting an arm around him.

"What are you doing?"

"Using you to stop your men from trying to harm us." Ward looked down at him as he faced the door. "You'll have to forgive me, I haven't been in the field for about a year and I'm usually taking lives instead of protecting them."

Skye smirked, "me being the exception."

"You're always the exception."

Diamond panicked, "can't you do something other than hold a gun to my head?"

"He's a convicted serial killer, it's kind of his thing." Skye moved to stand beside them. "I can see the quinjet, it's about three minutes out."

"Convicted serial killer!" The man struggled against Ward and the specialist held him tighter.

"Stop moving!"

"Are you going to kill me?"

Ward rolled his eyes, "would you rather go to her?" He started pushing Diamond to Skye but the man held on.

"No, I'm good with you."

Skye shared a look with Ward, the specialist shook his head. "Never again am I going for a plan as stupid as this!"

"My plans are not stupid, they just happen to be last minute and not well organized."

"The exact definition of stupid."

Just as Diamond's men moved through the door, the quinjet began to lower with it's ramp out. They paused when they saw Ward with his gun to Diamond's head. Several men raised their weapons at the men on the roof as Ward backed up with Diamond and Skye. They moved to the edge of the roof where the edge of the ramp lay.

"Sorry boys, another time maybe." Ward backed up with Diamond and Skye beside them on the edge of the ramp and it began to raise up into the sky.

* * *

Once the ramp began to raise and Diamond was secure in the seat, Ward and Skye sat down as Hill emerged from the cockpit.

"So how was it? Successful or did you two squabble like newlyweds? Delta was horrible on their first mission after domestic bliss settled in, not that bliss has settled with you two."

Diamond looked up, "who are you exactly and why isn't she in chains now that you have her?"

Hill walked over to him, "I am Deputy Director Hill of SHIELD, I'm sure you're aware of who we are. As for Agent Skye," she walked over and sat beside the agent. "She's about as harmless as a newborn kitten. See, what Raina didn't know is that genetically Skye is wired to be pacifist, unable to kill. We've been twisting it to what Raina believes, that's she's a monster when she's the farthest thing from it."

Skye smirked, "I so had you sold in the stairwell." She stood and walked over to Ward, wrapping her arm around his neck. "We have this game down to an art."

"You're still unable to be handled."

"And you're still trained." Skye smirked and touched behind his ear, causing him to jump. "Got to work on that Agent Ward."

Diamond stared at Skye, "so she can't…"

"Harm you?" Skye chuckled and moved to sit by him. "I can harm you sixteen ways to Friday but I can't kill you." Shrugging though she leaned back, "but he is a convicted serial killer, so you were in worse hands with him." She watched the man inch away from them both.

* * *

A/N: Fighting like newlyweds on a mission, well it was bound to happen and while playing Killer and Monster. I personally loved writing this chapter after all the heaviness of the last few.

Next...A new enemy comes to light and with a familiar face that will make Ward's betrayal look like he's SHIELD's best friend.

Please read and review...


	27. Sleeping Dog Awakens

A Light for the Darkest Soul

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

Skye sat beside Sahra on the couch in her office, the girl was working on some primary education materials that Simmons had helped dig up off the internet. They realized the girl needed to start working on her education since she was already six so she worked on different areas such as math and language. Sahra seemed to struggle with math while language was a breeze for her.

"Okay so you take four apples and add two." Skye pointed to the picture of the apples. "Can you tell me apples you have?"

Sahra held up four fingers and then added two. "Six! Six apples."

"Very good." Skye held out her hand and Sahra slapped it. "Now let's go to the next one. What is three oranges minus two oranges?"

The clearing of a voice made Skye look up to see Riley, "ma'am there is a system-wide message. I think you'll want to see it." She pointed a remote at one of the screens on the wall and Skye stood, Sahra followed shortly behind and stood just a few inches in front of her mother.

On the screen was the image of a long dead agent…Victoria Hand.

_"To all SHIELD agents still alive, I'm sure you've gotten word of my death. It was true that I was dead but HYDRA thought to use me as a bargaining chip. Much to the surprise of the scientists who revived me, I've been HYDRA from the day I entered the Academy."_ A smirk filled her face, _"all agents be aware that we are coming for you and you'd better turn loyalty or be stamped out like bugs on the ground. SHIELD will fall and when it does, you'd better know what side you choose. This is the only warning you get."_ She stepped aside to show a SHIELD agent, the emblem on his sleeve of the recently changed symbol. _"HYDRA or SHIELD, one chance?"_

The agent looked up at her, "_SHIELD will bring you down, we have weapons and allies you'll never have. Long live SHIELD."_

Hand raised a gun and Skye turned Sahra around in an instant, shielding her eyes as the gun was fired. The mad woman turned back to camera, "_You'd better choose wisely. HAIL HYDRA!"_

"Turn it off." Skye ordered to Riley and the screen was off before she bent down in front of the little girl. "Hey, it's okay. Mommy's right here and everything's okay."

"He's dead isn't he? The agent who told the bad lady the truth." Sahra looked at Skye, "who is going to help his Mommy and Daddy?"

Skye smiled and pulled Sahra to her, amazed once again at how loving her daughter was. "We will baby, we'll help his parents."

"Mommy?" Sahra pulled back and looked at her mother. "If you took your crystal and broke it apart then everyone could be safe right?"

"No, unfortunately it doesn't work like that." Skye pulled the crystal from arcund her neck. "I wish it did but see, if I took it off then I would die and so would Daddy. If I would take it off and save everyone I would but its part of my soul now. It won't work on anyone else except Daddy and I."

Sahra fingered the crystal and smiled, "we will have to ask Sif to bring more warriors to help us and the Aquarians, they are good fighters too she said. She said the Enyn can't help us because they are either conquerors or pacifists."

"I don't think the Aquarians and Asgardians are going to help us in a civil war. A planetary war maybe but since its humans against humans then we have no right to ask them to help."

* * *

It was later in the evening as Skye stood facing the sink in the bathroom did she finally voice her concerns to her fiancé. Ward stood in the doorway watching her as he normally did, her nightly wind-down ritual a time for them to talk and allow the day to just simmer away.

"If I hadn't turned her at the last moment then Sahra would have watched her shoot that agent." She looked at him through the mirror, "Victoria Hand alive leaves HYDRA in lethal hands."

Ward sighed and folded his arms, "I thought she was dead, I shot her three times and two of them were point blank."

"No one is safe if she is at the helm." Skye turned around and shook her head. "She was lethal as a SHIELD agent, she sent you and Fitz in without an extraction plan and she basically barged onto the bus when Coulson was kidnapped and slowed everything down."

He moved to her and pulled her into his arms, "no one is going to hurt Sahra. This entire base would face an army to protect her and if they touch either of you they risk starting an interstellar war."

"Promise me our daughter won't lose us." She let her fingers curl into the sleeves of is shirt. "She already lost one set of parents to war, we can't let her lose us as well."

Gently taking her face in his hands, Ward stared into her muddy brown eyes. "I can't promise that but I promise we'll protect her till our last breath." He pulled her against him and kissed the crown of her head. "I'll protect you till I can't breathe anymore, crystal or no crystal."

Resting her chin against his shoulder she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, both you and Sahra."

* * *

It was morning when they were woke by the vibrations of the bifrost. Sif had gone back to Asgard a week before to visit her parents and siblings. Skye sat up as Ward laid blinking his eyes, he'd grown use to life on the base and having to wake only when a six year old jumped on his side of the bed. His habit of waking at 4-something in the morning was nearly extinct although occasionally he would if the agents he trained did something to warrant a wake-up call before their 5:30 assigned time to wake.

"Sif usually doesn't come back until midday so something's up." Skye pushed the covers back and was out of bed, grabbing clothes from her dresser. "You probably need to be there too."

A quick walk to the Command Center, Ward held a sleeping Sahra in his arms because they refused to leave her alone on the living floor. Instantly Hill was over and taking the sleeping child from him, like everyone on the base she was unable to resist the little girl. The Command Center held a few couches and chairs, instantly she put Sahra on the nearest couch and used her sweater to cover the little girl.

Sif stood in the room with Lady Ora and a woman who wore clothing similar to what Celtics wore on Earth centuries before. She gave a slight nod of her head to Skye and Ward. "Heindall saw the threat as did Lady Ora. Immediately she contacted Avaria of the Aquarians to assist in your protection."

"We can't ask you to take part in a human on human war." Skye looked at them all, "this is a civil war on this planet not an interstellar war."

"Perhaps but this planet is your home Lady Skye and as you are Enyn, they have made a threat towards Sondona. We must ask our allies to fight for our race, for your race because while you choose to see yourself as human you are Enyn." Ora's eyes drifted towards Sahra, "you adopted a child."

Ward took a step forward, "don't you dare touch her. You harmed her mother and I but I'd sooner risk a war killing you than let you touch her."

"Grant…" Skye put a hand on Ward's arm.

Sif took a moment to put a hand on Ora's arm, "she is the only remaining child to survive alive after a millennia long stasis. She is from the time when Enyn settled this world but found war with the life that began here. The child is half-Enyn and half-human, but her Enyn side is neither Pacifist nor Horde as the split had yet to occur."

Ora merely looked over at Sahra and Ward turned to the woman beside him. "I'll take her back to her room if you have this."

* * *

With only a nod from Skye he moved to the couch and picked the six year old up. Small eyes opened and her head picked up from his shoulder. "Daddy where are we?"

"Command Center but we're going back to your room now so you can sleep." He moved around the agents and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" The young voice cried out and Ward stopped. "I didn't kiss Mommy goodnight."

Half the agents in the room chuckled and even Maria Hill had to cover her mouth to hide a smile. The specialist moved back over to Skye and she instantly reached up, kissing Sahra's cheek. "Go to sleep, no antics okay?"

"Okay, 'night Mommy." She laid her head back on Ward's shoulder and waved to Hill and Coulson as she left.

* * *

Sif merely gave a brief nod to Skye. "The young princess alone is reason to call on both Asgard and Aquaria. I alone would face the Enyn Horde to protect her young life and yours as well."

The foreign woman took a step forward, "Princess Skye I ask you to allow us to help in defending your world. My lifespan is similar to Asgard and I remember Princess Adara, I was a friend during my schooling on Sondona. The choices she made and the children of her line saddened most Aquarians as she was a light to so many worlds and realms." A smile reached her blue eyes and she motioned to Skye. "However her promise rang true, a brighter light than she stands before me. I remember years ago waking up and there was a brightness across the realms that signaled hope. That brightness stands before me as does the hope and I only wish Adara could look upon you with her own eyes."

"Adara destroyed a world." Skye spoke calmly and the woman nodded.

"Perhaps but your mate would destroy this one if he was to lose you."

Skye snorted and folded her arms, "he's tied to the Crystal of Sondona like I am, he'd be dead if I died. Ask Lady Ora about that, she tested it last year and nearly killed us both."

Avaria turned to both Sif and Ora, "she is soul-connected to one on this planet?"

"Most likely because he has a minor amount of Enyn genetics still present and sensed by the crystal." Lady Ora spoke, "it has already been discussed at length by the Council."

"Then by extension this planet is under the protection of Sondona." Avaria looked at all those in the room. "However, as I understand your planet is not one body I extend the Aquarian Promise to those of this organization. Sif spoke of your protection of this world, keeping the innocents safe from those who would harm them. Consider Aquaria your protectors as well as Asgard, we will fight with you in your battle with your enemy."

Skye held up her hands, "just one request in this all."

"Name anything." Avaria smiled and Skye dropped her hands.

"Don't call me 'Princess' or any variation of it. I'll let Lady Skye go but I'm just a normal girl on this planet and I'd like to keep it that way. I can't exactly be a princess and an agent that goes out on missions can I?"

Sif chuckled, "I failed to mention she is a warrior for her people and goes into battle to protect the innocent."

"Intriguing. Perhaps Aquarians and humans will find common ground to start an alliance on. Our own Head Princess is a warrior among her people."

* * *

A/N: Yep I went there! I mean come on, the red in the hair and the whole cold attitude I bet she was so far up the food chain that Garrett and Ward didn't know. On a brighter note, now SHIELD is considered under the protection of Asgard and Aquaria. You'll learn more about them later on I promise.

Next...Not sure yet.

Please read and review...

Also check out my one-shot for the Season 2 promo called 'The Pain of Loss'


	28. Run, Run as Fast as You Can

A Light for the Darkest Soul

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

Grant Ward found himself searching for his daughter everywhere, the base was currently on high alert as HYDRA had attacked one of their teams in the field. It had been a firefight that the agents had no hope of winning. Radio signals had been received just before HYDRA had detonated a bomb. Lucky the signals had been scrambled across the globe so locating them was impossible. The symbols left behind by the bifrost had been covered by ingenious technology designed by Fitzsimmons and Sif agreed no more transport would arrive at their location but instead at Avenger Tower where it had a permanent transport site built in.

Sahra had escaped from Skye's office when the former deputy director had gone to handle a security problem due to the high alert going out. He couldn't just use the announcement system to look for her and the six year old had developed a curiosity that rivaled her mother.

Pausing at the edge of the Command Area he saw her sitting in one of the chairs just watching everyone. She wasn't bothering agents or anyone working but seemed to be just observing them. Sighing, he walked over and bent down next to her to which she just smiled at him.

"Hi Daddy."

"Sahra…" before he could continue an alarm blared and Skye rushed in, over to a computer and began working on it as Coulson and Hill moved over to stand before the large screen.

* * *

The HYDRA emblem showed before disappearing and was replaced by Victoria Hand's face. She smiled and nodded at them. _"Hello Phil, it's been a while."_

Coulson looked over at Skye and she shook her head, still trying to plug the leak as she did. Hill moved over and spoke to the agent as Coulson took a step forward. "I was upset you were dead but now I'm actually wishing Ward had done more damage. Perhaps dumping you in the ocean."

_"Yes well, when I find him I'll be offering him a job. Despite his little assassination attempt, he's exactly what I need and since Garrett is dead he'll need someone to follow."_

Ward looked at Sahra and put a finger to his lips to which she nodded in understanding to be quiet. Standing, he walked over to Coulson and stood beside him while looking at the woman. "I decline the offer."

Hand seemed to wait a few moments before talking, _"I'm surprised you welcomed him back with open arms Phil. Especially considering I betrayed your team and helped put your little pet project on the verge of death."_

"Watch it!" The comment had Ward clinching his jaw and snapping at the woman.

_"Only stating the truth, you did assist in almost murdering Agent Skye."_

Before he could take a step forward, Skye looked over at him. "Ward..." She practically ordered and Ward stood where he was. Skye moved over to him and looked up at him while he looked ahead. "You can't do anything to her here but I have the coordinates of several teams." She put a piece of paper in his hand, "go do what you do best."

He turned and left the room as Hand's eyes went wide. _"You little…"_

"Little what?" Skye held out her hand, "please continue, I'm interested in knowing what you were going to say."

The woman only smirked, _"I'll withdraw my teams before you can reach them."_

"Not likely because I only gave Agent Ward one set of coordinates and that team, I've sealed in. You're in blackout with five teams, which one will we get? So as I have said before…run, run as fast as you can…"

Sahra moved over to her mother and Skye put her arms around her. "And try not to be killed by the deadly man." The tiny voice finished, half the Command Center smiling as she did.

* * *

Skye nodded to Hill and the woman hit a single button, the feed being cut in that moment. The hacker smirked and looked at Coulson, "good news is that I embedded a virus on their profile system. They don't realize I got that far because while I went there I also went to their mission logs so we'll be able to track them. Bad news is that they got through the first level of my security net so I'll be up all night recreating it with triple coding."

"How many levels is your security net?"

The hacker just shrugged, "about six so we're like super safe."

"And the actual coordinates?" Hill moved over and Skye smirked. "What?"

"I found their base of operations not team locations." Skye picked up Sahra and held her daughter as she spoke. "It was just to fluster her to make a move and we pick it up on the Stark Satellite to see where they go."

Ward returned to the room and took the six year old from his fiancé before looking at Skye. "Your plan work?"

"Plan?" Hill looked at the former HYDRA operative, "the woman didn't come up with a plan, she just handed them to us on a silver platter. Are you absolutely sure you didn't attend any SHIELD academy?"

Skye chuckled, "nope, they kidnapped me from a van in Los Angeles. I'm just that good with computers."

"You kidnapped Mommy!" Sahra seemed to gasp as she screeched the question.

Ward chuckled and looked into his daughter's eyes, "I did but you know what, I'm glad I did because now I have both of you."

"Besides," Skye tugged on Sahra's braid, "I turned Daddy on his toes when he tried to interrogate me. I got him back and then I got him forever, you too." She tickled the six year old's belly and laughter seemed to fill the room.

Hill nodded, "the sound we need after everything."

* * *

Two weeks later as Skye watched Ward put Sahra to bed, she thought about her visit to see Simmons that day and the information the woman had given her. It was strange, knowing what was ahead and how things would forever change from that moment on. The world was changing, they were at war and the universe was bigger than previously thought. Simmons' news would change life on the base and how they expanded.

"Goodnight, goodnight Little Star." Skye spoke as Ward moved over to her and she turned out the light. "Shine, shine near and far."

Sahra turned over, "shine across dreams tonight and go to sleep at morning light."

The little rhyme was apparently one that Enyn parents told their daughters, Ora had shared it with her during her last visit. It was also a favorite of Sahra's that her Enyn father had once spoken to her during her life before stasis. It started replacing their reading time at night to which Sahra was in total agreement with.

* * *

Skye shut the door and smiled, finding Ward standing a few feet away. He took her hand and lead her to their room right next door, shutting the door behind them. "Something is bothering you, what's wrong?"

"I guess you've heard by now, about Jemma?"

Ward chuckled as he sat on the bed and Skye walked over to him, standing between his legs. "I think everyone knows that she's pregnant, she couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life."

"True but it got me thinking…"

He sighed and ran his hands down her arms till they rested on her waist. "Do you really want to start trying again? I know you said after Savra that you'd like to entertain the thought but now with Sahra and the war I don't think..."

A finger to his lips made him stop talking. "Adara…that's what we're naming her."

His hand pulled her finger away, "I'm confused."

"I was going to tell you but then you went on that mission with Barton and Romanoff so I didn't get the chance. Then Simmons asked if I'd like to go ahead and do the CVS since we could. I figured I'd be able to get it out of the way and we could talk about everything when you got back." Skye then sat on the bed and smirked. "But then you got detained because Barton got you stuck in the middle of the Argentinian forest and you didn't get back till after I got results. I figured I'd wait to tell you today and surprise you."

"Why today?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled. "Despite the whole whipping the system, I still remember what today is. So despite not wanting to admit today is your birthday I'm giving you a present anyways. You'll have to wait about seven months but she'll be perfect, even Ora decided to chime in that fact during her diplomatic visit today."

* * *

"What did she think of the name?" He couldn't help the smirk that came to his face when he thought they were finally getting their daughter.

"She looked about ready to have a heart attack and excused herself." Skye shrugged as she moved into his lap, "but we chose the name and now we get to use it."

The smile on his face disappeared and he just gazed at the woman before him. He was amazed at how much had changed and how much he'd gained from deciding not to fight going to the death. He'd accepted his fate and just when he'd accepted losing her he'd gotten her back twice over.

"You're amazing." He brushed back the locks of hair that had fallen in her face.

* * *

A/N: Okay so who is like loving Skye for pulling one over on Hand? I couldn't help but throw in a pregnancy since the war is just starting to heat up.

Next...Nope

Please read and review...


	29. Our Moment and Our Time

A Light for the Darkest Soul

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

Grant Ward woke to the sound of soft shushes and opened his eyes to see Skye pacing beside the bed with a bundle in her arms. He let a smile cross his face as he watched the woman who had brought life to his lifeless existence. The bundle in her arms was a gift after so much pain and grief, their daughter who they had dreamed of when the thought of children seemed impossible. Sitting up, he watched her approach him with their daughter.

"She's fussy and doesn't want to go to sleep." She handed the baby off to him and immediately he took the baby girl in his arms, a smile coming to his face as her brown eyes stared at him in the low light.

Rocking the small being slowly, he looked down to see so much of Skye he wondered where he was in her. Savra had held a lot of his features but Adara was a miniature of her mother. "Shh, a princess needs her sleep." He kissed the downy hair on the tiny head and they both watched as Adara curled against him, gripping his finger as her eyes shut.

Skye ran a hand through his hair and down to his shoulder, allowing her hand to rest there. "She's such a daddy's girl like Sahra is."

"Jealous?"

"Nope." Skye sat down beside him and watched as their daughter finally settled. "I know what a wonderful and amazing father you are. I know in the future they'll need me so for right now they are all yours." Reaching over, she pulled the blanket closer to her daughter's chin.

Letting his eyes glide over her, he smiled. "Happy Anniversary."

"Five years, I thought you'd forget."

He chuckled softly, "forget the day I first kissed you, not likely."

"It really has been five years," Skye sighed, "it only feels like two, maybe three."

Ward stood and moved to the crib that lay against the wall, gently lowering his daughter till she rested in her bed. The baby continued to sleep as if undisturbed and Ward smiled down at her, "she looks just like you."

"I'd hope so."

Moving to the bed, Ward laid back down beside his fiancée and looked into her brown eyes. "It's been four and a half years since that day." He sighed and took her hand, "I thought I'd die but instead I was given a chance at a future."

"Well I'm glad you decided to live." She moved over and laid her head against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." His hand ran through her locks before closing his eyes. "You and our girls."

"Your girls." Skye chuckled and moved her head to look at him, "Grant Ward surrounded by girls, who would have thought that." She leaned onto her elbow to look at him, "you're hot I'll give you that but three girls Ward, that's impressive."

* * *

The sound of laughter and celebration filled the cafeteria as Skye entered the room with Sahra holding her hand. Ward stood happily talking to Maria Hill and a man who Skye thought looked suspiciously like Nick Fury. The final fall of HYDRA had come a month before, the capture of Victoria Hand and the death of von Strucker had landed them the ultimate victory.

"Daddy!" Sahra ran from Skye over to Ward, who bent down to catch her before throwing her in the air. "Daddy stop!"

Ward kissed her head, "you look beautiful today."

"Thank you." She looked up at him as he put her down. Turning she smiled at their guests, "hello."

Hill chuckled, "Nick Fury may I introduce Her Highness, Princess Sahra of Sondona."

"Your highness." He gave her a slight bow and she giggled.

"Oh no!" Skye made her way over and shook her head, "no way, take that back right now. As far as anyone in this room or this world is concerned, Sahra is a normal human girl."

Ward pinched his nose and shook his head, knowing that to call Skye, Adara or Sahra a princess publically was asking for a lecture. "Hill you shouldn't have done that."

"You're the girl, the one Coulson took on…the hacker." Fury folded his arms, "I hear your skills are impressive despite my doubts of how long you'd last."

"And may I introduce Princess Skye of Sondona, Light to the Enyn People and Daughter to the Daughters of Adara." Hill shrugged, "but just call her Skye or you're likely to get put on your back with a gun to your body."

* * *

Sahra tugged on Skye's arm, "it's okay Mommy, you can be a princess for today. Besides, Lady Sif, Lady Ora and Lady Avaria are here. Lady Avaria brought High Princess Faye with her."

"As long as they don't start getting the idea that it's going to happen every day then I guess it'll be okay."

Romanoff made her way over and put her hand on Ward's arm, "can I steal the little princess away? I think she wanted to dance with Barton and I have to supervise so he doesn't kidnap her."

The specialist nodded, "you mean she doesn't kidnap him?"

"A thousand ways to state the truth." Romanoff shrugged and looked at Sahra, "you want to go dance?"

"Yeah!" Sahra took the assassin's hand and they walked away.

"Don't start!" Skye bumped her elbow against Ward's arm. "She's eight, I don't think she's remotely interested in boys and besides, if you kill agents now then their potential kids are out of the running."

Ward nodded, "exactly, I eliminate everyone who could steal her from us."

Hill chuckled at the specialist before turning to Skye, "how is Little Adara doing?"

"Finally sleeping through the night." Skye smiled and sighed, "I kind of miss the midnight moments with her thought. I could keep her to myself for a little while but I guess she has to grow up sometime."

* * *

Simmons made her way over and seemed to grab Skye's arm, "I am in desperate help. Fitz managed to lose Oliver, I don't know how that is even possible but he did. How could he lose our son, I mean he's our son!"

"Check with Louis and Paxton, I swear I saw them holding an infant that wasn't Adara."

"Ma'am," they turned to see Agent Louis holding the baby boy. "I think this one belongs to you, he's pretty fussy."

Simmons collected the infant instantly and kissed his head. "Oh Oliver, Mummy was so worried about you." The baby curled up against her, "your father and I are going to be having a very long conversation of how to properly see to your care."

She stormed off and Skye looked at Ward, "I am so, so happy that you freak out when one of the girls goes missing."

"Freak out?" Hill folded her arms, "he doesn't freak out, he acts like the world is ending. Never thought you'd be dad-material Ward but you make Dad of the Year look inadequate."

Ward nodded, "thank you Commander, I take that as a compliment."

"Probably the only one you'll get." Skye smirked and looked at the specialist. "Don't worry Robot, I have a dozen compliments for you."

* * *

Before Ward could speak, a glass of tapped and everyone turned to look at Coulson as he stood at the front. He smiled and placed the glass down, "well today we're here and we can officially say we won."

"Speech!" It was yelled by a dozen people, including Skye.

Coulson chuckled, "well if it's a speech you want then I have to say, I bow to the master. Agent Skye please will you do the honors?"

"Nope, last time I gave a speech I became Deputy Director." She shook her head, "if I give this one, I'll probably be named Director of SHIELD by the time the night is up."

The room laughed before Coulson looked at her, "then would you please as Earth's representative to the Universal Alliance give a speech on the benefit of our work?"

Skye sighed and made her way over, passing through the crowds to the front of the room. She stood on the chair that Coulson had been standing on and looked at the crowd. She looked at the people and allies in the room before speaking. "The Universe is vast, beautiful and mysterious with so many worlds we are but a drop of water in a pond. While civilizations advance we fight like children over toys, warring for what we believe is ours when in fact we miss the point of why we are here." She looked around at them, "our past has been filled with war and that is why those in the universe abandoned us, ignoring us until we could stand up and realize we are part of something bigger than mere games." A smile was shot to Coulson, "but here we are, standing among our allies, people from other realms and planets united under a common goal of peace. For while we defeated our enemy, we also emerged from childhood into adolescence, abandoning the wars of toys in the past and looking towards peace in the future. Be proud, not because we won but because we've done more today than thousands of years previously and while a thousand years in the future this will be but a moment in time," she couldn't help but watch them all smile, "it is our moment and our time."

Applause erupted and Skye got down, heading back to her other half. He put an arm around her as she leaned into him, "planetary diplomat to add to the list of titles."

"Please, you've seen my attention span." She smirked at him, "it's horrid, remember?"

"How could I forget? Training you has taken years and it's still not finished."

* * *

A/N: Sadly this is the second to last chapter, the next one will be entertaining about eight years into the future.

Please read and review...


	30. Family Holiday

A Light for the Darkest Soul

Spoilers: All Episodes of AoS

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

The sound of her name made Sahra Ward look up from her tablet to see her teacher looking at her expectantly. She folded her arms on her desk and looked at the man who thought he was teaching her the subject only few really knew. The man looked at her expectantly as if waiting for her to answer.

"Cadet Ward we're waiting."

"What was the question again Professor Davis?"

The class chuckled as the man gave an exasperated sigh. "Name the key reason why SHIELD won the war against HYDRA between the years 2014 and 2019."

"Would you like factual or what you expect on the test?" Sahra shrugged, "because if you want factual then the answer is my parents, but if you want what is expected on the test than it would be the Universal Alliance with Asgard, Sondona and Aquaria."

Students snickered and before the man could speak, the bell rang and everyone began gathering their belongings. Sahra gathered he tablet and made her way out only to be stopped by the professor, he held out a small slip and she sighed as she took it. "See you at 1600 Cadet Ward."

"Yes sir." She shoved the report slip in her bag and continued out, knowing it meant she'd be helping Davis once again that afternoon. Her punishment always was helping him when he trained the Rifle Squad for their competition at the end of the month.

* * *

Outside the classroom she found her friends waiting. Laura Hunter was the daughter of mercenary/part-time SHIELD agent Lance Hunter and Dana Baxton was just the daughter of someone that joined SHIELD during their first year. They stood looking at their phones, no doubt about the recent email regarding the upcoming break.

"Another slip, I swear at this rate he should just put me on the Rifle Squad." She began walking and the two others followed. "What are you doing for your vacation Laura, since your dad is stuck on a six month op in the Ukraine?"

Laura shrugged, "probably stay on the campus, not much else to do. I heard that during the holiday you can get extra training in for your quarterly physical marks."

"Would you two stop talking about training for like a second?" Dana sighed, "so I heard from Phillips, who overheard Marsden that Lena Hoops is dating Jeremy Nickel."

Sahra laughed, "Jeremy Nickel makes my aunt and uncle look like the cool kids, he's a geek's geek."

"Exactly, what's more is that when I was in the locker room earlier I saw them making out."

"You can't be serious!" Laura shrieked and laughed, "you do realize that she's going to break his heart."

* * *

Dana hit Sahra's arm, "your parents, again!" She made a face as they stopped to see Skye and Grant Ward kissing against the wall by one of the classrooms. "Don't they ever stop?"

"MOM! DAD!" Sahra practically yelled. "Seriously, forget mass murder scarring us because you will!"

Laura smiled, "hello Agent Ward, Agent Skye. How are you today?"

Skye chuckled and pushed Ward back, "just fine Laura and you?"

"Wonderful, I was just telling my SO how much I enjoyed your lecture over the benefits of multi-planet combat skills. The fact you've combined Asgardian, Aquarian and Earth techniques together is quite amazing really."

Dana groaned, "again with the combat skills! Don't you ever think of anything besides combat, training and guns?"

Laura shrugged, "my father is surrounded by them, the Academy is surrounded by them and so are my classes as a track student for Operations. Why would I think of anything else?"

"It's like you and Sahra aren't human, you're like robots."

Skye chuckled and looked at Ward, "remember when I thought you were a robot?"

He rubbed her back, "like yesterday."

* * *

"Mommy!" Skye turned as the youngest of the Ward children, five year old Eydon Ward ran over hand in hand with a girl. "Mommy look who came to school here! Look who is in my class!"

The girl smiled and curtsied at Skye, "good day Princess Skye, it is lovely to see you once again."

"Of course Afa is here Eydon, Lady Ora demanded an exchange of education." Sahra crossed her arms, "don't you listen to anything Mom and Dad say?"

The brown-eyed five year old shrugged his shoulders, "only when I'm supposed to. You listen when you shouldn't and Mommy told you that doing that is breaking SHIELD Code 19, section 4, subsections 7 through 18."

"Oh I'm so going to kill you!" She started after him and he ran screaming down the hall as she ran after him.

Laura shook her head, "why does she even try with him?"

Skye chuckled as they heard an eruption of laughter and giggles, the crowded halls didn't bother as Sahra carried her brother back tickling him. The Ward siblings were known for their closeness despite the age gaps of sixteen, eight and five.

* * *

The sound of chaos seemed to erupt as children and adults gathered into the living area of the Bus. It was parked at an airfield and was the central place for the team to gather on holidays. Grant Ward and Skye managed to the new team on the mobile command, their children safe at the SHIELD Youth Academy that was immediately next door to the new SHIELD Academy. The SHIELD Academy and Youth Academy lay on a 500-acre campus that resembled a university but was more advanced and with more open space.

"Okay, everyone listen up." Skye stood up to look at everyone. "Grant and I have slaved all day long to make dinner so there will be no food fights or stealing food for later." One of the kids raised their hands, "yes Jenny?"

"Can we have seconds Aunt Skye?"

She nodded, "yes but after you eat what you take first. Kids first then adults, go now!"

All the kids raced to the table and grabbed plates before starting to make their hot dogs and hamburgers. Skye rolled her eyes as the kids fought over who would get the ketchup bottle next until Adara pointed out there were three bottles to use.

"Sure you'll have enough?" Coulson moved over and looked at the table, "I'm not sure anyone else will get any the way they are gathering food. You'd think they don't feed them at the Youth Academy."

A snort came from May, "they feed them more than we got fed when we attended the Academy. It's not healthy either, it'd kill our training agents if they ate like they feed the kids at the YA."

Jemma Simmons' voice could be heard as she marched over to her daughter, the four year old had stolen food from one of the older kids. "Elizabeth Maria Anne Fitzsimmons, we do not steal food from other people. It's quite rude and unsanitary."

"Sorry."

"No you're not!" Her brother piped up and the four year old reached over to attack him, he put down his plate and run. "Try and catch me, you're too small!"

"You're stupid!" She yelled and ran after him, for a four year old she was fast.

"Honestly!" Fitz seemed to step in and grab the four year old, she was still kicking when he picked her up. "You're like an ICER you are, small and silent but powerful."

* * *

"James is in Lola!" One of the kids yelled and Coulson was gone moments later.

May shook her head as Skye sat beside her, "why did he insist on adopting those two trouble makers. They make you look like the ideal child."

Skye shrugged, "I'm perfect and you said yes to both re-marrying him and adopting them."

"Don't remind me."

"Let me go!" The grunted loud voice of James Coulson was heard as he was dragged by the collar of his shirt.

"You're going to tell your mother what you were doing in my vehicle." Coulson put the boy in front of May, "go ahead and tell her what you were doing." The boy crossed his arms and stayed silent, "okay, no? He was reading pornography in my vehicle!"

May merely looked at her husband, "he's thirteen, if you think that's the worst that will happen then I suggest you think back to when you were thirteen."

"Coulson was thirteen?" Skye asked and chuckled before standing up, "come on James, we'll let them discuss how to punish you while you eat."

"Thanks Skye." He started to follow till she put her arm around his shoulder and squeezed his shoulder.

"Not so fast." Skye looked over at her husband, "Grant come over here and have a talk with James about the appropriate way to inquire about the female species instead of magazines."

James groaned, "kill me now."

* * *

Ward grabbed the boy by the back of the neck and hauled him into the control room, sitting him on a stool. What seemed like an hour later, while everyone was eating the boy emerged and handed May a $20. He then went to a bunk and shut the door, Ward moved out of the room with a smug look on his face.

"How bad did you scare him?"

"Nothing too bad." Ward shrugged and sat down beside Skye across from May and Coulson. "I may have mentioned how I didn't know anything until I went to the academy and how horrible things turned out there because I didn't ask question and relied on materials instead. He decided paying you back for the magazine was best and agreed to sign up for Interpersonal Communication next quarter."

"You scarred my son." May stated bluntly and Skye snorted. "Considering how bad you're scarring the kids at the YA I think I should question your mentoring abilities."

"Scarring them how?" Coulson looked concerned as he asked, it was Sahra who was the one to pipe up.

"They make out in the halls all the time and now I have no social life because everyone thinks my parents are disgusting. As if the who freak-factor of them not aging wasn't bad enough!"

Skye shrugged, "you're sixteen, you don't need a social life."

"Yeah well at this rate I'll be the only girl never to get a date to the Winter Gala!" Sahra stood up and crossed her arms. "Adara has a date and she's eight!"

"What!" Ward's head snapped around and eyed the eight year old who was playing jacks with Oliver.

Adara looked up at her father, her eyes bright as Skye's and a smile that rivaled her mother's. "Oliver asked me to be his dance partner, he's not a very good dancer Daddy and Aunt Tasha taught me. I promised so he wouldn't feel weird standing against the wall."

"I'm asking Afa!" Eydon popped off and Skye laughed, the look on Ward's face was priceless. Coulson and May seemed to chuckle as well at the sight of the normally calm specialist looking as if he'd lose it.

* * *

A/N: Okay that's a weekend holiday on the Bus eight years later! So you guys know, Eydon's name is Enyn and is pronounced Aiden.

So sorry it's over but it was time.

Please read and review this last chapter


End file.
